Élet a GOTTnál
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Árulással meggyanúsítva, két ügynöksrác között vergődve, társ és báty nélkül, egy mindent túlélő ellenféllel szemben... Sententia szorult helyzetben van.


**_Élet a GOTT-nál_**

_első szakasz_

- Hát ez igazán vicces, mondhatom - biccentettem oldalra a fejem. Validus vigyorogva bólogatott, aztán tenyerének élével nyakon csapott egy katonát, majd elhajolt egy másik ütése elől, s lendületből már bordán is rúgta. Halomban feküdtek mellette az eszméletlen őrök, néhányuk talán nyöszörgött, de mozogni nemigen tudtak.

- De most komolyan, egyszerűen… na, ne viccelődjünk már! - könyökölt bele egy kötelességtudóan támadó fegyveres orrába, aki engedelmesen dobott is egy hátast. - Szóval egyszerűen csak odajött a csaj, és elkezdte mondani a…

- Vigyázz - vágtam közbe, mert Validusra már a fegyvert emelte egy őr. Bátyám megpördült, és lazán állcsúcson ütötte. A férfi nyögve esett össze. Felsóhajtottam, és égnek emeltem a tekintetem, unottan rágóztam, körmömet vizsgálgattam - Validus meg élvezte a balhét.

- Elkezdte mondani, hogy mennyire szívesen… - átdobott a vállán egy tagot. - Hogy mennyire szívesen táncolna velem.

- Biztos volt valami beütése, ha már veled akart táncolni - jegyeztem meg halkan. Szerencsére nem hallotta meg.

- Nem volt annyira csuda, sőt… - mosolygott. Közben körbejárt a tekintete, hogy van-e még valamerre támadó, aztán arcából kiseperte haját, odajött az asztalhoz, melyről én figyeltem az eseményeket, és feltámaszkodott rá. - El is kezdtünk táncolni, nagyon jól mozgott… viszont aztán előkerült a barátja, az meg mindenáron meg akart verni.

- Jaj, szegény srác - röhögtem el magam, aztán leszökkentem az asztalról.

- Nem, nem agyaltam meg annyira…

- Annyira? - ismételtem riadt ábrázattal.

- Úgy értem, egyáltalán nem - porolta le ruháját. - Elkezdett pattogni, én meg hagytam őt is meg a lányt is a fenébe.

- De nem azt mondtad, hogy jó csaj volt? - vetettem fel, aztán átlépkedve az eszméletlen testeken elindultam az ajtó felé.

- Azért nem tűnt akkora főnyereménynek. Jó csaj volt, de nem szép lány, meg egyébként is… - húzta el a száját, és követett át a termen.

Előhúztam a Browningot, és a zárra irányítottam.

- Nem lehetne ezt finomabban megoldani? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Validus.

- Acélajtó, ne fáraszd magad, egy golyóval több vagy kevesebb, mindegy - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Nem úgy értettem - lépett mellém, és finoman lenyomta a kilincset, az ajtó engedelmesen kitárult.

- Ó - jegyeztem meg.

- Húgocskám, húgocskám - lépett a folyosóra vigyorogva, miközben a fejét csóválta.

- Jól van már - húztam be magam mögött az ajtót. - Te is kedves vagy, itt gyepálod évekig a népeket, és nem engeded, hogy inkább elküldjem őket, pedig tudod, hogy képes lennék rá. Ez szadizmus - feddtem meg, ahogy mögötte baktattam a lidérces fényekkel megvilágított, fémes, kopott folyosón.

- Néha jólesik egy kis testedzés - vonta meg a vállát.

- Ártatlan emberek rovására - feleltem gúnyosan, aztán leguggoltam a fal mellé, végighúztam a rajta ékeskedő folton ujjaimat. - Validus!

Bátyám visszafordult, és lehajolt mellém.

- Vér - mondtam neki. - Ráadásul egész friss.

- Akkor lehet, hogy a minisztert elég rendesen megdolgozták - húzta el a száját.

- És az is lehet, hogy nem értünk ide olyan későn. Gyerünk! - mondtam, mire gyorsabban kezdtük szedni lábainkat. Ajtót hagytunk el ajtó után, a folyosó végtelen hosszúnak tűnt.

- Melyik mögött lehet? - kérdezte bátyám.

- Várj - torpantam meg, és lehunytam a szemem. Elmém kutatni kezdett a falak mögött. A közelben is ténykedtek emberek: egy közeli teremben dudorászva sikálta valaki a padlót, valamivel arrébb épp rugdostak valakit, nem messze alvás neszei töltötték meg a csendet. És nem sokkal előttünk elfojtott sikolyok és rettegés érződött. - Közel vagyunk - nyitottam ki a szememet. - Egyenesen előre.

Validus bólintott, és száguldva indult meg előre. Annyira, hogy még az előtte levő fal sem állította meg, nemes egyszerűséggel átrongyolt rajta, mintha ott sem lett volna.

- Jesszusom, Validus - csóváltam meg a fejem, aztán előhúztam a Berettát a combomon levő tokból. Igen, kedves bátyám jó sokszor az orrom alá dörgölte, hogy élő fegyverarzenál vagyok, de hát kérem, még mindig jobb, mintha élő buldózer lennék, mint ő.

Beléptem a Validus rohamát övező porfelhőbe. Bátyám épp egy hatalmas nyaklevessel terített le egy nála kétszer nagyobb egyént, aztán nekiugrott egy másiknak. Elegánsan előre sétáltam, és egy egyre inkább aggodalmasnak tűnő, sebhelyes arcú fickóra céloztam.

- Adja fel, Spike - javasoltam mosolyogva, mire az még egy pillantást vetett ökölcsatába keveredett alkalmazottjaira, majd előrántotta saját fegyverét, egy bivalyerős Coltot. Elismerően biccentettem, ahogy eszembe jutott, hogy nekem is ugyanilyen van a csípőmre erősített tartóban.

- Soha - felelte elszántan. Az égnek emeltem tekintetem, aztán villámgyorsan húztam meg a ravaszt, a fegyver messzire repült a bolygóközileg körözött bűnöző kezéből. Riadt arccal pislogott rám. Visszacsúsztattam a Berettát a helyére, majd felemeltem jelvényemet.

- Mint a GOTT ügynöke, az Űr csillagközi törvények megszegésével vádlom - mondtam ünnepélyesen, igaz, épp a lábam elé repült az utolsó ellenálló objektum. Oldalra pillantottam, bátyám elégedetten törölte nadrágjába a vért a tenyeréről. - Főnök, engedélyt kérek a letartóztatásra!

Egy pillanat múlva egy hologram jelent meg előttem.

- Az engedélyt megadom - biccentett mosolyogva Eclipse, a Galaktikus Kereskedelmi és Ellenőrzési Hivatal igazgatóasszonya.

- Köszönjük, főnök! - feleltük egyszerre Validusszal. Ő Spike felé mozdult, én pedig átsétáltam a termen, és leguggoltam a székhez kötözött, és alaposan helybenhagyott túsz mellé.

- Miniszter úr, hogy érzi magát? - kérdeztem, miközben kioldoztam, és szájából kivettem beledugott rongyot.

- Most már valamivel jobban - felelte kissé ziháló lélegzettel. - Hálás vagyok.

Elmosolyodtam.

- Ráér majd akkor hálálkodni, ha visszaszállítottuk az Aureliuson utazunk - segítettem fel. - Validus, megvagy?

- Meg - lökte a hátára a letartóztatottat.

- Na ne - morogtam.

- Ellenállt! - védekezett a bátyám.

- Jól van, induljunk inkább! - javasoltam, és hosszú léptekkel siettem át a folyosón. Éreztem, hogy ennek most még nem lesz vége.

- Mire ez a nagy… - kezdte volna Validus, ám ekkor robbant az arcom előtt a fal, darabjai ledöntöttek a lábamról. Megráztam a fejem, felnéztem: egy egész robosztusnak tűnő droid magasodott felettem.

- Biztos Spike egyik kedves védőberendezése - jegyezte meg a bátyám, aztán kicsit sem finoman ledobta a válláról a gyanúsítottunkat, kinek koponyája erőset koppant a padlón, aztán nekirontott a gépszörnynek.

Feltápászkodtam, kicsit arrébb cipeltem a miniszter urat.

- Maradjon itt, ne mozduljon - utasítottam, aztán bátyám felé fordultam: a droid épp a falhoz szegezte, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy hamarosan összeroppantja szerencsétlent.

- Menj, Sententia - préselte ki magából a szavakat Validus. - Vidd a túszt…

- Egy frászt - csattantam fel, aztán előhúztam a Berettát.

- Azzal akarsz megmenteni? - rivallt rám, ám ekkor már szinte behorpadt teste vonalában a fal.

- Csitulj már - morogtam, aztán a megfelelő pontot kerestem. A droid lábain, karjain ellenálló titánötvözetek voltak, csakúgy, mint teste többi részén. Valószínűleg valami nagyon high-tech szerkezet lehetett.

A bátyám felüvöltött fájdalmában.

A nyak! A nyakát nem védte semmi, és ott futottak össze a fontosabb vezetékek! Pillanatnyi idő alatt céloztam, meghúztam a ravaszt, a lövedék mesteri pontossággal találta telibe a legfontosabbnak tűnő zsinórt, megszakítva ezzel az adatfolyamot. A droid feje lekókadt, karja ernyedten csúszott le maga mellé (ezzel bátyám a gravitáció hatására nagyot nyekkent a talajon), majd egy tompa búgást követően nem mozdult többé.

- Szedd már össze magad, és gyerünk! - rivalltam rá Validusra, aztán vállamra kaptam a miniszter urat, és sprintben indultam kifelé. Nem, nem éreztem semmi fenyegetőt, de könnyen tévedhetek - az pedig végzetes lenne.

Átszáguldottunk azon a termen, melyben az imént tombolt a Validus-vihar, néhányan már kezdtek magukhoz térni, de ők is csak meglepetten tátották a szájukat, ahogy elrobogtunk előttük. Még vagy négy különböző méretű és funkciójú helyiségen vágtunk át, mire végre a hangárhoz értünk.

- Aurelius, álcázás vége! - kiáltottam, mire láthatóvá vált cirkálónk. Aurelius mattfekete volt, a végtelen világegyetemben lényegében észrevehetetlen, típusát tekintve a La Muse egy továbbfejlesztett változata.

Gyomrában ajtó tárult, Validus sebesen caplatott fel, én viszont megtorpantam, és körbefordultam.

- Mit tanácstalankodsz? - ordította a bátyám. - Ne szórakozz, hanem gyere! Most!

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem. Validus lelökte a padlóra Spike-ot, és lesétált mellém.

- Mi a vihar van? - kérdezte idegesen.

- Nézd - szóltam halkan. A hangár különböző pontjairól hat batloid mászott elő. Egyikük sem az a lépegető-méretű óriásromboló, de méretük Crassuséval, a mi harci droidunkkal vetekedett.

- Gyere, majd Aurelius és Crassus elintézik, ehhez elég erős a fegyverzetük - ragadta meg a karom. Felé fordultam, és karjaiba ejtettem a minisztert.

- Nyugi, kilövöm őket - biccentettem.

- Egy frászt lövöd! - fakadt ki.

- Bízz bennem.

Mélyet sóhajtott.

- Aktiváld a pajzsod - mondta még, aztán felszaladt a hajóra.

Nyakláncomhoz értem, ezüstös búra vett körül. Védőpajzs, rendben. Az övemre szíjazott tartóból kiemeltem a Coltot, a válltokból pedig előhúztam a Firestart. Tűzerő, rendben.

- Na, gyertek csak - vigyorogtam a batloidokra, majd a jobb szélsőre céloztam mindkét fegyverrel, három lövést adtam le, szikrázva dőlt össze. Hátam mögött beindultak Aurelius hajtóművei.

A középső batloid felém siklott, közben felém eresztett egy sorozatot, szerencsére a pajzs felfogta, azonban máris remegni kezdett, majd meg is szűnt.

- Remek - jegyeztem meg, aztán a földre vetődtem, még háton fekve kilőttem a közeledő robotot. Felpattantam, szaladtam tovább, elhúztam a fejem egy-egy hátam mögül érkező lövedék elől, aztán felugrottam egy ládára, arról szökkentem tovább, még a levegőben megpördültem, egymás után rángattam a két pisztoly ravaszát, töltények csapódtak az engem követő batloidba.

Földet értem, gurultam, aztán száguldottam is tova, egy lövés eltalálta a bal karomat, a Firestart visszacsúsztattam a helyére, sebesült karral még én sem tudok célozni! Elértem a falat, nekiugrottam, majd visszafordultam egy szaltóval, az engem követő robot így sarokba szorult, két kattanás, és már működésképtelenül hanyatlott a talajra.

Megfordultam, hogy szembe nézzek a maradék két batloiddal, de mielőtt felemelhettem volna a fegyverem, már darabjaikra is hulltak. Egy pillanatig nem értettem, miről van szó, aztán Crassus ereszkedett mellettem a talajra.

- Köszönöm - biccentettem, aztán felkapaszkodtam a vállára. - Irány az Aurelius! - mondtam, mire engedelmesen sípolt egyet, és kilőtt, magunk mögött hagytuk a hangárt, meg Spike egész bandáját.

A karomban égetett a fájdalom, de éreztem, ahogy a testembe épített nanorobotok már végzik is a munkájukat, és begyógyítják a sebemet. Mindenesetre fáradtan nyúltam el Crassus, szürke harci robotunk hátán, amint szelte a leget, és követte cirkálónkat a magasba.

- Menjünk vissza az Aineiasra - javasolta Validus, miközben családja veszett lelkesedéssel ölelgette a megviselt minisztert.

- Egyetértek - biccentettem. Nem következett hosszú búcsúzkodás, angolosan távoztunk. Mint az Árnyék Szakasz tagjaira, soha nem várt ránk sem rivaldafény, sem egyéb. De ez így volt helyes, és volt időnk rá, hogy megszokjuk. Felsétáltunk cirkálónkra, beültünk a pilótafülkébe, beizzítottuk a hajtóműveket, majd nemes egyszerűséggel elhagytuk a bolygó légkörét. A feladatot, mely szerint a minisztert ki kellett szabadítani és otthonába visszahozni, sikeresen elvégeztük.

- Szerinted ezek után kapunk legalább egy szabadnapot? - nyújtózott a bátyám, miközben nagyot ásított.

- Ugyan már - dőltem hátra az ülésben, miután Aureliust automatavezérlésre állítottam. - Örülhetünk neki, ha csak a bolygó környéki légteret kell ellenőriznünk. De azon sem lepődnék meg, ha esetleg újabb akció várna ránk - álltam fel, majd megmozgattam elgémberedett tagjaimat.

- Nem tudom, észrevetted-e, hogy… - kezdte bátyám, kíváncsian fordultam felé. - Hogy mostanában sokkal több feladatot kapunk, mint a többiek. Nekik átlag hetente kell küldetésre menni, mi meg szinte minden nap utazunk.

Megvontam a vállam.

- Nem tűnt fel. De miért lenne baj? Ez azt jelentheti, hogy jól végezzük a munkánkat, és a főnök megbízik bennünk.

Validus egyetértően bólogatott.

- Viszont beszéltem a múltkor Tweedledummal, és ő azt mondta, hogy a korábbiakhoz képest alig küldik őket helyszínre.

- Hülye vagy - állapítottam meg, szemöldökömet összevonva. - Gondolom, pihenteti őket Eclipse. Nekik tényleg sok dolguk volt, ahhoz képest, hogy mindenki Dext és Sinistrát tartja a legjobbnak - néztem ki a sötét ürességbe.

- Velük sem találkoztam már nagyon régóta - sétált a heverőhöz Validus, majd végigdőlt rajta.

- Én sem - feleltem, aztán nekitámaszkodtam az ablaknak. - Övéik a hosszabb és nehezebb melók. Vedd úgy, hogy mi vagyunk a kiugró csapat, akik naponta más és más helyen balhéznak, ők pedig hetekig elvannak egy melóval a galaxis egy másik szegletében.

- Jó lehet - hallottam Validus merengő hangját.

- Hm? - fordultam felé. Felkönyökölt, és rám nézett.

- Gondolj csak bele. Szép hosszú ideig nem függni sem a GOTT-tól, sem a Globális Uniótól, sem senki mástól. Menni a saját fejed után, azt csinálni, ami neked tetszik, és még a munkádat is elvégzed.

- Nem értelek.

- Nem baj - rázta meg a fejét, aztán visszafeküdt, és lehunyta a szemét. Jól ismertem a bátyámat, ez nála azt jelentette, hogy nem kíván tovább társalogni. Visszafordultam az ablak felé, és néztem a távolban ragyogó csillagokat. Mind-mind, mint megannyi galaxis központjai, és innen mégis mennyire aprónak látszanak!

- Szép munka volt - csendült egy ismerős hang, én pedig összerezzentem. Validusszal együtt visszasétáltunk az irányítórészleghez, és felnéztünk a hologramra, melyről Eclipse beszélt hozzánk. - A feladatot ügyesen elvégeztétek, a miniszter úr saját ügyeként tekinti Spike bírósági perét.

- Azért nekem furcsa, hogy nem bízta egy nemzet-, illetve bolygóközi szervezetre, és ehelyett ő akar felette bíráskodni - jegyeztem meg morcosan.

- Sententia, jogában áll ilyet kérni. Ez teljesen legális és bevett szokás - csitított a főnök.

- De képzeld már bele magad a helyzetébe! Teljesen elfogult lesz, és a saját sérelmeit hozza fel, az a szerencsétlen tökkelütött meg talán olyan bűnökért is felelősségre lesz vonva, amiket el sem követett - fakadtam ki.

- Ez benne van a pakliban. Spike-ot leírhatja minden múlt- és jövőbeli alvilági turista. Validus, hogy vagy? - fordult bátyám felé az igazgató.

- Jól, tökéletesen - biccentett bátyám. - Szinte teljesen rendbejöttem, köszönöm.

- Rendben. Térjetek haza - mondta még Eclipse, aztán bontotta a kapcsolatot.

- Mit aggódsz érte ennyire? Egy alávaló gazember, azt kapja, amit megérdemel - ráncolta a homlokát bátyám.

- Én nem aggódom érte! - tiltakoztam. - Csupán hiszek az emberi jogokban, amik most majd szépen a földbe lesznek tiporva!

- Jogok! - kacagott fel a bátyám. - Az emberi jogok még a földi időkben eltűntek, a Csillagkorban pedig már csak névleges hasznuk van - csóválta a fejét. - És most tartunk 328-ban. Képzelem, mi lesz száz év múlva!

- Annyira pesszimista vagy - morcogtam.

- Te pedig annyira naiv - felelte, aztán kinézett a pilótafülke ablakán. - Bakter, Aurelius!

Odakaptam a fejem, aztán majdnem lefordultam a székről, ahogy a cirkálónk hirtelen balra mozdult. Aurelius pittyegve esedezett bocsánatért.

- Semmi baj, Aurelius - csóválta a fejét bátyám. A hajó oldalához siettem.

- Mi ez? Egy romboló? - merengtem.

- Idióta - borzolt bele a hajamba Validus. - Egy kereskedelmi flotta vezérhajója.

- Idióta - utánoztam gúnyolódva. - És akkor hol a flotta, miért nem vették észre a radarjaink, és minek van rajta lézerágyú?

- Jó kérdések - felelte intellektuális ábrázattal Validus, majd elröhögte magát.

- Nem kéne utána járni? Nekem… nekem nincs jó érzésem - bámultam még a romboló után.

- Neked sosincs jó érzésed, egyetlen hugicám - veregetett vállon. - Nem a mi dolgunk.

- De… - vetettem volna ellent, de a bátyám már a vezérlőpultnál állt, és felkiáltott.

- Nézd! - mutatott egy nagyon sebesen mozgó apró pontra. - A-ou és Un-ou! Látod, már rá is állították őket az ügyre!

Ahogy kimondta, meg is jelent egy hologram, Un-ou vigyorgott ránk.

- Na mi a helyzet, tubicák? Megvan Spikey? - érdeklődött.

- Meg, már le is passzoltuk - felelte Validus. - Ti meg ennek a felturbózott kereskedelminek a nyomában jártok?

- Úgy bizony, állítólag vagy tucatnyi gravibombát szállítanak - bólogatott, aztán felvonta a vállát.

- Majdnem elcsaptak minket - jegyeztem meg. - Szép is lett volna, egy intergalaktikus gravitációs robbanás.

Un-ou elismerően bólogatott.

- Teremtettetek volna egy vadiúj fekete lyukat az ugrókapu közvetlen közelében. Á, gratuláltam volna - röhögött.

- Megbirkóztok vele? - kérdezte a bátyám.

- Ezt meg sem hallottam - húzta fel az orrát viccelődve Un-ou. - Na, húzzatok szépen vissza az Aineiasra!

- Oké - mosolyodtam el. - Sok sikert.

- Köszi - kacsintott még, aztán eltűnt a képe.

Validus belesüppedt az ülésbe.

- Látod, mondtam, hogy minden rendben. És most ülj le szépen, mindjárt itt az ugrókapu.

Engedelmesen lehuppantam, újra manuálisra állítottam a vezérlést, majd kissé gyorsabbra vettük a tempót.

Ahogy beléptünk a Hivatal épületébe, egy pillanatig semmit nem láttam, kellett egy pár másodperc, amíg a ragyogó napfény után a szemem hozzászokott a műfényhez. Előre néztem, az információs pultnál Eclairt és Lumiere-t láttam kókadozni.

- Validus, menj csak, majd beérlek - érintettem meg bátyám karját, mire biccentett, és valami fejessel kezdett lelkes csevelybe. Magam pedig Eclairék irányába fordultam, lazán feltámaszkodtam a pultra. Nem nagyon vették észre a jelenlétemet.

- Hahó, lányok, felkelni! - szóltam halkan, mire riadtan pislogtak rám.

- Tia, ez egyáltalán nem vicces - fedett meg Eclair, majd nagyot ásított.

- Látom, tökélyre fejlesztettétek az állva alvás művészetét - jegyeztem meg szemöldökfelvonva.

- Úgy bizony - nevetett Lumiere. - Hogy sikerült az akció?

- Köszi, jól - biccentettem. - Igaz, Validusnak néhány bordája biztos eltört, nekem meg a karomat érte lövés, de voltaképp sikeres küldetés volt.

- Minden rendben veletek? - kérdezte Eclair.

- Persze, kutya bajunk - legyintettem. Végigsimítottam a pultot, eszembe ötlött az a sok-sok itt töltött év. Validus és én az ezelőtti életünkben lettünk S-osztályúak, mikor én végre magaménak tudhattam a képességemet. Addig mi is szinte minden második nap itt poshadtunk, akárcsak most Lumi és Ec.

Felnéztem, és nem láttam Validust. Valószínűleg lement valamelyik raktárba.

- Megyek is, azt az ütődött bátyámat nem szeretem magára hagyni - löktem el magam a pulttól.

- Csak nem a felügyeletedre van szüksége? - viccelődött Eclair.

- És akkor még enyhén fejezted ki magad - nevettem. - Sziasztok! - intettem, de azért még séta közben visszafordultam. - Eligazítás?

- Kettőkor - felelte Lumi.

- Köszi - kacsintottam, aztán a bátyám után siettem. Beszálltam egy liftbe, türelmesen vártam, amíg leszállít mélyen a föld alá. Kellemes dallam szólt, ahogy megállt, ajtajai kitárultak. Ráléptem a futószalagra, hagytam, hadd szállítson a fegyverraktárba. Te jó ég, Quint megint a fejemhez fogja vágni, hogy hova tűntetek ennyi töltényt.

Az ÁSZ-ügynököknek általában le kell adniuk a fegyverüket minden akció után, de Quint jó haverom, és ki is használom ezt a különleges helyzetemet, rendszeresen pisztollyal járkálok mindenfelé. Nem, nem paranoia, egyszerűen szeretem a közelemben érezni őket.

Egyszerre hangot hallottam magam mögül, a Browning már a kezemben is volt, úgy fordultam hátra. Senki. Összevontam a szemöldököm. Megbuggyantam volna?

Aztán hirtelen ledöntött valami a lábamról, és teljesen rám nehézkedett. A Browning pont a gyomránál volt, csak egy rántás, és…

- Validus - ismertem fel az arcát. - Te félnótás. Nem sok híja volt, hogy lepuffantsalak.

- Aha, egy fél pillanatig én is megijedtem.

- És mégis mióta lógsz ott a plafonon, hogy rám vethesd magad? - érdeklődtem, miközben lelökdöstem magamról. A futószalag nyugodtan cipelt minket tovább.

- Hát olyan negyedórája - vonta meg a vállát, aztán talpra ugrott.

- Esküszöm, hogy nem vagy normális - poroltam le a ruhámat. - Voltál már Quintnél?

- Aha. Mondtam is neki, hogy majd töltheti megint a készletet - gúnyolódott.

- He… he… he… - feleltem enyhe ingerülettel a hangomban.

Bátyám villantott felém egy bájvigyort, aztán lelépett a futószalagról a folyosóra, nyomában én. Cipőm sarka élesen kopogott a fémpadlón. Validus az ajtóhoz lépett, ujját a leolvasóba illesztette. Hosszú sípolás, majd két pittyegés és egyenletes zöld fény jelezte, hogy bebocsátást nyertünk.

A korábbi hiper-szuper, high-tech, laborszerű, ultramodern átjárók után a földi gengszterfilmeket idéző helyiségbe léptünk. A padló ősi laminált lapokból állt, melyekre sok-sokévnyi kosz és mocsok ragadt. Enyhe füstfátyol omlott a falakra és terült szét mindenütt. Régi típusú villanykörték sárgás fénye ragyogta be a nem épp szokásosnak tűnő raktárt.

- Quint, csodabogár vagy - kacagott fel Validus, aztán felült a pultra.

- Nektek is jó napot, fiatalok - sétált elő a legközelebbi polc mögül a középkorú fegyvernök. - Validus, milyen kedves vagy, hogy ma már másodjára látogatsz. Vagy csupán a húgodat kísérgeted?

Bátyám vigyorogva vonta meg a vállát.

- Üdv, Quint - támaszkodtam neki a vén, lakkozott fának.

- Na, nyújts át mindent, ami nálad van, megvizsgálom, milyen állapotban vannak, Tia - fonta keresztbe mellkasa előtt karjait. Keze olajfoltos volt.

- Nos - vettem mély levegőt. Levettem a kabátom. A hátamról leemeltem az MP5-ös automata fegyvert, az övemről levettem a Coltot, a combomra szíjazott tokokból egy-egy Berettát szedtem elő, a válltokból pedig a Firestar is az asztalra került. Majdnem elfelejtettem a Browningot.

- Nahát - meredt nagyra Quint szeme. - Látom, újabb taggal bővült az arzenálod. Szép automata - nézegette elismerően. - A kabát nem nagyon rejti el - rázta meg a fejét szánakozón.

- Tudom, épp ezért nem hordom általában magamnál.

Quint eltűnt valamelyik polca mögött, súroló hangok hallatszottak, aztán kattanás, meg valami nagyot koppant. Türelmesen várakoztunk.

- Eclairékkel mi van? - kérdezte Validus.

- Megvannak. Valószínűleg az unalom miatt fognak szerencsétlen halált halni, de megvannak. Egy… - felnéztem a falon függő órára. - … nem, háromnegyed óra múlva eligazítás.

- Remek - biccentett. - Eclair nem mondott semmit?

Oldalra biccentettem a fejem. Validus nem is olyan rég elhívta a lányt randizni, de kosarat kapott. Azóta egy kicsit nem beszélnek egymással, legalább is kettesben nem.

- Csak érdeklődött, hogy hogy vagy - feleltem, nem említve azt az ártatlan poént. Én ugyanis tudtam, hogy csak vicc, de Val bizonyára a szívére venné. Ő az én kemény bratyóm, de egész érzékeny tud lenni néha.

- Aha - bólintott. - De nem értem, ha neked összejött Tweedledummal, nekem miért nem Eclairrel? - fakadt ki.

- Hagyjál már - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Vagy várjál csak… - merengett el. - Hiszen Cesarioval is kavartál!

- Validus! - csattantam fel. - Fogd rám, hogy minden hímnemű ÁSZ-ügynököt felpróbáltam! Kikérem magamnak a hülyeségeidet. Tweedledumon kívül senkivel nem volt semmilyen munkaviszonytól különböző kapcsolatom, érthető?

- De Rioval… - mondta halkan.

- Elmentem vele és Violával vacsorázni. Hangsúlyozom, Viola is ott volt - ismételtem.

Bátyám töprengőn vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Én akkor hol voltam?

- Gondolom, épp partiztál valahol - vontam meg a vállam, aztán a mosolyogva közeledő Quintre néztem. - Mi van? - vörösödtem el.

- Semmi, semmi - rázta meg a fejét heherészve. - Fiatalok vagytok, bolondozzatok csak - hagyta ránk, aztán a homlokára csapott. - Azaz nem vagytok fiatalok annyira, de… értitek, mire célzok.

- Persze, hogy értjük - vigyorgott Validus. Quint biccentett, aztán áttolta az asztalon a fegyvereimet. Kivéve egyet.

- Hol az automata? - illetődtem meg.

- Azt nem tudom, honnan szerezted, de szerintem mindannyian jobban járunk, ha inkább átvizsgálom - kacsintott.

Mormogva húztam el a szám.

- Rendben - adtam meg magam, aztán kissé elkámpicsorodva helyeztem el minden pisztolyt a helyén. - De szeretném majd visszakapni. Még ki sem próbálhattam igazán…

- Talán jobb is - vonta meg a vállát Quint.

- Hm, köszi.

- Nem, nem miattad, Tia - tett egy vízszintes mozdulatot a kezével. - De nem szeretem, amikor nem az általam ellenőrzött cuccokkal mászkáltok.

- Jól van, megjegyeztem - fakadtam ki, aztán elnevettem magam. Hozzáértem Validus könyökéhez. - Menjünk lassan, ne tartsuk fel szegény Quintet a nagy munkában!

Validus halkan felkuncogott, aztán intett egyet a fegyvernöknek, aztán lassan megindult kifelé.

- Aztán ne keverd el - fenyegettem meg játékosan, aztán kacsintottam, és bátyám után indultam.

Mögöttünk bezáródott a szuperbiztos acélajtó, ezzel magára hagyva Quintet a földi időket idéző kis raktárában. Enyhén elvakított az egyenletes, folyamatos fény, mely a benti, szerencsétlen villanykörtéhez képest káprázatosnak tűnt.

Bátyámmal felsétáltunk a futószalagig, türelmesen utaztunk, egész addig, amíg be nem ugrott valami.

- Ó, hogy az a kurta farkú kismalac… - emeltem égnek a tekintetem. Bátyám vigyorogva nézett rám.

- Megy ez cifrábban is.

- Ott hagytam a kabátomat, odafent várj meg - szökkentem át a mellettünk futó járatra, meg sem hallva megjegyzését. Ráérős sétába kezdtem, hogy legalább annyival is kevesebbet kelljen várnia Validusnak. Újból letértem az oldalsó folyosóra, ismét végigcaplattam az azonosító berendezésig, kioldottam a biztonsági zárat, és beléptem. Húztam be magam mögött az ajtót, közben már beszéltem is:

- Üdv, Quint, megint én, itt hagytam a… - megfordultam és a Tweedle-ikrekkel találtam magam szemben. - Öh, bocsánat, sziasztok - pirultam el.

- Szia, Tia - köszöntött kellemes hangján Dee.

- Helló - biccentette oldalra a fejét Tweedledum, a kezében lévő ruhát pedig felém nyújtotta. - Felvittük volna az eligazításra - tette hozzá.

- Köszi, most már szerintem megbirkózom a feladattal - mosolyogtam, majd elvettem és magamra öltöttem kabátomat.

- Jogos, így legalább nem menekül mindenki a közeledből - vonta össze a szemöldökét Dee.

- Naná, csak harminc fokban még hülyébben néznek rám, mintha csak a fegyvereket látnák. Fent találkozunk - intettem, majd sietve elhagytam a helyszínt. Bezártam magam mögött az ajtót, majd mélyet sóhajtva nekidőltem.

Csak úgy reflexből az orromhoz emeltem a galléromat. És a saját parfümöm vaníliás, visszafogott illata mellett ott lebegett Tweedledum bőrének sajátos, kellemes aromája. Vettem még egy mély levegőt, aztán megráztam a fejem, és Validus után indultam.

A mi kapcsolatunknak nem véletlenül lett vége. Bár nem tudom, van-e értelme azt a párhetes közjátékot kapcsolatnak nevezni. Fogalmam sincs, hogy indult az egész - egyik nap összefutottunk a Tweedle-ikrekkel, épp mind a négyen szabadok voltunk, csak úgy jött az ötlet, hogy beugorhatnánk valahova.

Beültünk egy kellemes kávézóba, Validus egy enyhe nézeteltérés miatt vitába keveredett Tweedledummal, és kisebb szóváltásba keveredtek, Dee feszülten kiviharzó bátyja után pedig én mozdultam egyedül - a lány és az én bunkó testvérem nyugisan dumáltak tovább.

Pár saroknyi loholás után rá is leltem a keresett személyre, aztán egész soká beszélgettünk, csak jártuk a sötét utcákat, meg a holdvilágos tereket… akkor vetődött fel, hogy ebből talán lehet is valami. Eleinte még volt is pár találkánk, sőt, egész sokat lógtunk együtt, de aztán mindkettőnknek megsűrűsödött a dolga, ráadásul akkoriban Tweedledee is szenvedett valami balesetet, a bátyját pedig csak nem kényszeríthettem olyankor egy velem való találkozásra.

Nagy ritkán felugrott hozzám, olyankor pedig nem csináltunk semmi egyebet, csak üldögéltünk csendesen, egymás ölelésében - nem mondanám, hogy nem volt kellemes, de egy valamirevaló társkapcsolatnak többről kell szólnia, mint hogy eltűrjük egymást, nem?

Még egy ideig igyekeztünk valamit kihozni a dologból, de nem jött össze. Nem lobbant fel az a lángoló, mindent elsöprő szerelem, amire én vártam. Így hát egyszerűen csak megmaradtunk barátokként - miért is maradt volna közöttünk rosszindulat? Ellenségeskedésnek helye itt nem volt.

Nagyot ásítottam, aztán beléptem a liftbe. Megnyomtam a megfelelő gombot, majd a falnak dőltem, fejemet a hűvös fémnek támasztottam. Nem sok hiányzott volna, hogy bemondjam az unalmast - akár állva is képes lettem volna elaludni.

A megszokott dingdong éktelenül hangosnak hatott, mikor leállt a felvonó, de legalább valamennyire magamhoz térített. Kinyílt az ajtó, kómás fejjel léptem ki, rettentően meglepődtem hát, amikor valaki tahó állat módra fellökött. Ráadásul még neki állt feljebb a hangszínéből ítélve:

- Nézz már az orrod elé! - dörrent rám.

- El… - kértem volna bocsánatot rögtön, de ekkor észrevettem, kivel is állok szemben. - Ó, Alv, Dvergr, nektek is kellemes napot. Nem fogjátok lekésni az eligazítást?

- Mit érdekel? - csattant fel Alv, mire önkéntelenül elvigyorodtam.

- Csak aztán nehogy megrovás legyen a vége - kacsintottam, majd otthagytam őket.

- Fontoskodó idióta - hallottam még Dvergr szitkait, majd megvontam a vállam, és egy újabb futószalagra lépve haladtam tovább, ezúttal az igazgatónő irodája felé. Elnyomtam egy ásítást, majd nyújtóztam egy egészségeset, a csontjaim csak úgy recsegtek-ropogtak. Leléptem a szállítóról, egy kisebb, szélesebb előtér után rögtön az istentelenül jól védett legfelső szint kapuja következett, mely előtt mindig két friss őr állt, ezúttal bátyám, Validus társaságában.

- Csak hogy ideértél - mondta kissé háborogva. - Öt percünk maradt.

- Bőven elég, nem? - sétáltam el előtte nyugodtan. - Sziasztok, fiúk, Cody, Ed - intettem az őröknek. Haverjaim voltak ők is, fogalmam sincs, miért. Egy időben, amikor teljesen holtponton voltunk akciókat illetően, fogtam magam, és bejártam a GOTT főhadiszállásának egész épületét, és minden szerencsétlennel megismertettem magam. Validus már meg is állapította, hogy ezért ilyen feszült a Hivatalban a hangulat, mindenki attól retteg, hogy mikor bukkanok fel.

- Sziasztok, helló, Tia - üdvözöltek a srácok, aztán kinyílt az ajtó, mi pedig bebocsátást nyertünk a szentélybe.

Előbb Mercredi kényelmes nappali lakhelyébe értünk, a titkárnő az asztalánál gépelt valamit.

- Sententia, Validus - biccentett, majd megigazította szemüvegét. - Menjetek csak be, még két egységre várnak rajtatok kívül.

Bólintottam, bátyám enyhén meghajolt, majd elém sétált, és bekopogott az elegáns, mégis egyszerű és szép faajtón. Egy pillanatig semmi, majd Eclipse hangja hallatszott tompán belülről. Validus lenyomta a kilincset, majd udvariasan előreengedett.

- Foglaljatok csak helyet - mondta üdvözlés helyett Eclipse, mire csak enyhén meghajoltunk, majd egy oldalra eső heverőhöz sétáltunk. Bátyám kényelmesen elterpeszkedett, nekem alig hagyva helyet, de azért még úgy ahogy elfértem.

Viola és Cesario egy-egy fotelben üldögéltek, Viola épp a közvetlenül mellettük letáborozó Un-ouval folytatott parázs vitát, A-ou a tőle megszokott közönnyel bámult a világba. Tőlük nem olyan messze Eclair és Lumiere iszogatott valami meghatározhatatlan állagú (és arckifejezésükből ítélve ugyanolyan ízű - tippem szerint Mercredi boszorkánykonyhájáról származó) teát. A velünk szemben levő kanapén pedig a Tweedle-ikrek helyezkedtek el, mindketten egyenes háttal, komoly arckifejezéssel.

Hirtelen csapott belém a felismerés, a már szinte alvó bátyám térdét veregetve igyekeztem meggyőződni igazamról.

- Validus, Mercredi két egységet mondott, ugye? - suttogtam.

- Igen, annyit, miért? - morogta.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy Alv és Dvergr, meg Sinistra és Dextera! - magyaráztam.

- És?

- Nem érted?

- Mit kellene ezen érteni? - kérdezett vissza tompán.

- Sinistra meg Dex itthon vannak! Mekkora sztorizgatás lesz már - feleltem fellelkesülve.

- Mámorító - csúszott lejjebb a heverőn.

- Ennyi lelkesedést - húztam el a szám. - Nem is értem, hogy fér beléd. Mindjárt szétrobbansz, ha még egy kicsit több érdeklődést mutatsz, nem félsz?

- De, rettentően - mondta unottan, és elnyomott egy ásítást.

- Legalább próbálj már meg ébernek látszani - feddtem meg. - Jó lenne, ha nem aludnál el az eligazításon.

Normálisan felült, megrecsegtette a nyakát.

- Elégedett vagy? - gúnyolódott.

- Tökéletesen - biztosítottam, kellemes társalgásunkat kopogás zavarta meg.

- Gyertek csak be - szólt Eclipse, aztán felállt az asztaltól, és nekitámaszkodott. Türelmesen megvárta, amíg elöl Alv és Dvergr, majd kisvártatva Sinistra és Dextera besétálnak, a lányok helyet foglalnak, Dexék pedig a heverőnk mellé állnak a falhoz.

- Helló - emelte meg szemöldökét felénk Dex, bátyámmal együtt laza kézmozdulattal intettünk vissza.

- Nos, azon ritka alkalmak egyike ez, mikor mind együtt vagyunk - kezdte Eclipse.

- Biztos zavar van az Erőben, mester - jegyezte meg poénosan Un-ou, néhányan, akik kedvelték a terrai filmeket, elvigyorodtunk.

- Köszönöm a hasonlatot, Un-ou, rettentő szemléletes volt - nézett rá a főnök. - Szóval, akikkel még nem találkoztam azóta, hogy visszajöttek, számoljatok be, kérlek, a csillagközi helyzetről! Validus, Sententia - nézett felénk.

Miért nekünk kell kezdenünk? Első lendülettel rámosolyogtam bátyámra, én ugyan nem vállalom a beszédet. De sajnos, Validus már vigyorogva nézett rám, gyors párbajunkat ő nyerte, megköszörültem a torkom.

- Nos, a környező galaxisokat megszabadítottuk az egyik leginkább keresettnek bizonyuló alvilági főnöktől, Spiketól, az akciónkat követően a Subaru bolygó rendfenntartói letartóztatták a bandáját is, és sikerült felkutatni néhány csatlósát, akikre még vár a bírósági ítélet. Azt hiszem, ennyi - zártam le.

- Rendben, Tia. Un-ou, A-ou? - fordult feléjük Eclipse.

- A gravitációs bombákat megszereztük, és elszállíttattuk a közelben lévő Faunus bolygóra… - kezdte, de Eclair a szavába vágott.

- A Faunusra? - csattant fel. - Ki tudja, mit kezdenek vele!

- Nyugalom, kedvező üzletet kötöttünk - felelt lazán Un-ou.

- Üzletet? - hergelte magát még jobban a lány.

- Igen. Vagy átdolgozzák a bombákat mesterséges gravitációt biztosító űrhajó-alkatrészekké, vagy rájuk robbantjuk őket. Belementek - tette hozzá.

- Képzelem - zsörtölődött Eclair, de Eclipse egy csillapító szavára elhalkult.

- Igen, és mi lett az üldözöttekkel?

- Hát… - vakarta meg az üstökét, majd társára, A-oura pillantott. - Őszintén szólva enyhe ellenállást mutattak, így kénytelenek voltunk felrobbantani a hajójukat. Velük együtt.

- Mégis miért? Kaptatok rá engedélyt? - komorult el.

- Nem, főnök, csupán majdnem szétlyuggatták a hajónkat a távozásunkkor, és ez tűnt a jobb megoldásnak. Nem lett volna szerencsés tizenkét gravival a fedélzeten hancúrozni, így inkább mi mocskolódtunk.

Eclipse egy pillanatig elmerengett, aztán lassan bólintott.

- Érthető. De legközelebb nem kellene ilyen drasztikus lépésekhez folyamodni - mondta komolyan. - Biztos volt azon a rombolón maroknyi civil, olyan, akinek ehhez az egészhez semmi köze nem volt.

- Igen, de ha úgy viszonyítunk, a gravitációs örvény velük is végezhetett volna. Így is, úgy is halálra voltak ítélve - szögezte le Un-ou.

- Ez azért elég keményen hangzik - szúrtam közbe. - Van olyan jó a hajótok, hogy elmenekülhettetek volna. Mintha nemrég turbóztátok volna fel, és egyébként is veszettül gyors a Salyut.

- Utánunk jöttek volna - felelt megsemmisítő hangon Un-ou.

- Jól van, tudod, hogy a ti pártotokat fogom. Csupán nem örülök, amikor önkényesen végeztek ki ártatlanokat - fontam keresztbe magam előtt a karjaimat, és hátradőltem.

- Tia, vagy ők egy páran, vagy kolóniák… néha hozni kell áldozatokat is - jegyezte meg Dee.

- Persze, értem én - néztem rá szomorúan, aztán Un-ou felé fordultam. - De te is érted, hogy én mire gondolok, ugye?

A srác széttárta a karjait.

- Naná hogy, de akkor ez tűnt a legjobb megoldásnak.

- Nincs idő arra, hogy minden szerencsétlen érdekét szem előtt tartsuk - mondta Alv.

- Finomabban is ki lehetne ezt fejezni, de voltaképp igen - bólintott Eclipse. - Mindig a kisebb rosszat kell választani.

Pár pillanatig csend honolt, én a gondolataimba merülve őrlődtem, közben tűrtem Alv megalázó pillantásait. Szemeim résnyire szűkültek, és elégedetlenül csóváltam a fejem, mire elvigyorogta magát.

- Tehát ez a küldetés is sikerrel járt. Dextera? Veletek mi történt az elmúlt másfél hétben? - kérdezte Eclipse, aztán kisimított egy redőt kosztümjén.

- Felszámoltunk egy emberkereskedelemmel foglalkozó bandát a Medeián - vonta meg a vállát Dex. - Nyolc központi vezér, és vagy negyven kisebb csoport volt, sikeresen felkutattunk és letartóztattunk minden tagot. Három halott - jelentette tárgyilagosan.

- Mégpedig?

- Az egyik csoport fegyveresen támadt ránk, és mikor látták, hogy még így sincs esélyük, a fejesek öngyilkosságot követtek el - felelte Sinistra.

- És ehhez mit szólsz, Tia? Talán engedték volna lelövetni magukat, hogy azok a félnótások ne végezzenek magukkal félelmükben? - gúnyolódott Alv.

- Attól függetlenül, hogy hiszek az emberi élet értékében, hülye még nem vagyok, kedves Alv - mondtam hűvösen, de kezem megfeszült.

- Elég lesz - intett minket csendre Eclipse, de attól még gyilkos pillantásokat vetettünk egymásra.

Hogy miért nem voltunk jóban? Fogalmam sincs. A Hivatal szinte minden alkalmazottját ismertem (a fejeseket leszámítva, persze), és mindegyikükkel jó kapcsolatot ápoltam - de Alv más volt. Dvergrrel még annyira nem is piszkáltuk egymást, de a társával; akárhányszor összefutottunk, volt valami balhé. És nem is mindig ő kezdte, be kell ismernem. És ügynökként Alvre egy szavam sem lehetett, hiszen fantasztikus munkát végzett, de valahogy emberként utálatos volt. Talán csak velem, nem tudom. Az biztos, hogy Validusnak soha nem szólt be.

- De főnök, én úgy megnézném, hogy verekednek - szúrta közbe Un-ou, néhányan elnevették magukat.

- Biztosra vettem - csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva az igazgatóasszony, aztán felvett az asztalról három dossziét, és kártyaként szétterítette a kezében. - Három új megbízás. Ki lesz a szerencsés vállalkozó?

- Húzzuk ki egy kalapból - javasolta Tweedledum - általános derűt keltve -, majd hátradőlt a kanapén.

- Nem - felelte Eclipse. - Sinistra és Dextera, most jöttetek haza, pihenjetek még vagy két napig.

- Jól hallottam? Teljes két nap? Negyvennyolc óra? - esett le Eclair álla. - Milyen nagylelkű vagy.

- Nyugalom, Eclair, most nektek is lesz egy kis pihenő, holnap nem kell bejönnötök - mondta Eclipse.

- Ó, végre - sóhajtott fel.

- Val és Tia, bírjátok a gyűrődést? - nézett ránk türelmesen.

- Hát… - pislogtam fáradt bátyámra. - Persze.

- Remek. Akkor ti mentek a Likeonra - sétált ide hozzánk a dossziéval.

- Hogy? A Likeonra? Az véletlenül nem egy vulkanikus bolygó? - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- De. Teljesen véletlenül az - biccentett, aztán elindult a Tweedle-ikrek felé. - Ti a Perrarára fogtok menni, olvassátok át a dokumentumot.

Dee átvette a papírokat, és bőszen olvasni kezdett. Eclipse Viola és Cesario felé fordult.

- A ti feladatotok pedig egy nukleáris töltet eljuttatása lesz az XR1-16-os űrállomásra. Mindenki ért mindent? - nézett körbe, és miután senki sem mukkant meg, nyugodtan folytatta. - Akkor ennyi volt az eligazítás. Akinek épp nincs munkája, annak jó pihenést, a többiek pedig dologra!

A papírokat tanulmányozva utaztam a futószalagon, Validus valamerre elkeveredett, a többiek meg már rég leléptek. Mekkora pech! Csak a Likeon hiányzott… egy olyan bolygó, amelyik még meg sem szilárdult, az egész egy izzó lávafolyam - egyszerűen káprázatos.

Idegesen túrtam bele a hajamba. A feladat szerint el kell mennünk erre a fantasztikus helyre, és le kell állítanunk az illegális munkákat, úgy mint orvkohászat, illetve mindenféle spéci tömegpusztító fegyver gyártása. Tehát a fejest, a nagykutyát, aki mindezeket irányítja, kézre kell kerítenünk, aztán ideszállítani a GOTT központjába.

Nem, félreértés ne essék, nem tartok én semmi pénzes üzletembertől, nem izgat engem több száznyi testőr vagy katona sem, viszont bármi megeshet. Nem kívánok belezuhanni egy dézsa lávába, és nem örülnék, ha a cirkálónk egy izzó masszaként végezné. Mindenféle ilyen kellemetlenség megeshet a Likeonon.

- Tia? - csendült egy hang a kihalt folyosón. Ami azért mégse lehetett olyan kihalt, ha már ketten is voltunk ott.

- Igen? - néztem fel, és Sinistrát láttam magam előtt, mellette Dex. Leléptem a futószalagról.

- A Likeonra menekült egy tag, akit elvileg nekünk kellett volna hűvösre tenni. A neve Jonathan Murd - mondta Sinistra.

- Kínos - állapítottam meg vigyorogva. Dex felvillantott egy gúnyos mosolyt.

- Köszi - biccentett. - Nem, a figura onnan szökött meg, ahová leszállítottuk.

- Aha, én is ezt mondanám, tényleg jó szöveg - bólogattam, Sinistra elnevette magát.

- Csak annyit akartunk mondani, hogy vigyázzatok az ürgével, de ezek után kétszer is meggondolom, hogy érdemes-e nektek jót akarni - mondta egy óvatos félmosollyal az arcán.

- Miért kellene vele vigyázni? - komorultam el.

- Mert a fickó egy griph - felelte Sin.

- Egy griph? Hű - elismerően bólogattam. - Tehát akkor velem Val nem sokra fog menni - vigyorodtam el, és már azon töprengtem, hogy vajon mekkora tűzerő szükségeltetik majd, de Dex megrázta a fejét.

- Griph, de emberi szervei is vannak - pontosított.

- Azaz?

- A feje a sajátja - mondta Sinistra. - Viszont a karjai egy androidnak, az alsóteste meg egy zooidnak felel meg. Szerencsére a fejét is sikerült beszuszakolnia egy bádogdobozba, így annyira nem borzalmas a látvány - kacsintott. Szélesen elmosolyodtam, aztán megráztam a fejem.

- A gondolatai emberiek?

- Minden bizonnyal - felelte Dex.

- Akkor nem lesz gond - vontam meg a vállam.

- Ja, persze, így könnyű dolgod lesz - nevetett Sinistra. - Néha azon merengek, hogy vajon velünk is játszadozol olykor-olykor?

- Hát ami azt illeti… - emeltem égnek a tekintetem, aztán egy félmosollyal folytattam. - Nem, nem szokásom az erőmet a saját, személyes céljaimra használni.

- Hűha, milyen céljai lehetnének velünk? - bökte oldalba társát Dextera röhögve.

- Juj, az a csúnya fantázia - kacagtam. - Meg szerintem ti, meg minden Árnyék Szakaszos észre is venné, ha csak úgy bemásznék a fejetekbe.

- Próbáljuk ki - mondta komolyan Dex.

- Mi? - döbbentem le.

- Tégy egy próbát. Egyikünk majd azért szemmel tart, hogy ne csinálj semmi perverz dolgot.

- Köszi, tiszta jó érzés, hogy ilyesmik egyáltalán az eszedbe jutnak. Ha már úgy is szétnézek a fejedben, akkor megvizsgálom, mit is gondolsz rólam valójában - tettem csípőre a kezem.

- Heh, az én gondolataim számodra tabut jelentenek! - rázta meg a fejét Dextera. - Viszont benne szétnézhetsz - bökött a társára.

- Öregem, de szemét vagy - nevetett Sinistra. - Felbuzdítod a csajt, aztán nem vállalod a dolgot!

Felemeltem a kezemet.

- Sinistra, nekem egyáltalán nem fontos.

- De nekem igen! - vigyorgott Dex.

- Mennyire kedves vagy - csóváltam meg a fejem, aztán a társára néztem. Sinistra világító szemei egy pillanatig az enyéimet fürkészték, majd széttárta karjait.

- Rendben. Ess nekem - mondta. Dexterára néztem, majd mindkettőnkből kitört a nevetés. - Mi van?

- Á, semmi, csupán elképzeltem, ahogy Tia neked esik. Persze, nem ököllel - tette hozzá somolyogva.

- Bolond - vághattam valami kétségbeesett arcot, aztán Sinistra felé fordultam. - Mehet? Biztos vagy benne?

- Tudsz helyrehozhatatlan károkat okozni?

- Igen. De nem szándékozom - feleltem.

- Akkor rajta - mondta.

Mély levegőt vettem, aztán Sinistra szemeibe merültem, vártam, hogy kék örvényük magával ragadjon. Nem sikerült, elnevettem magam.

- Ha folyamatosan vigyorogsz, akkor nem fog összejönni - feddtem meg.

- Rendben, mesternő, értettem - emelte fel kezeit védekezőn, aztán komolyságot erőltetett magára. Elmélyedtem a tekintetében, kék tengerébe merültem, elmémet megtöltötte ragyogása. És most próbáltam behatolni az elméjébe, de láthatatlan akadályba ütköztem.

- Jesszus… érezlek. Érezlek - suttogta remegő hangon.

- Nagyon szilárd akaratod van - feleltem, aztán erősebben kíséreltem meg újra. Vigyáznom kellett; ha túl erőszakosan akarok betörni, összeroppanthatom mindazt, ami benne van.

Találtam egy rést a gondolatai közt, óvatosan furakodtam be rajta, de még így is szinte kopár ürességgel találtam szembe magam, minden felvetődő, átröppenő érzést ügyesen leplezett. De aztán egyszeriben megnyílt előttem minden, ösztönök, érzetek, félelmek váltogatták egymást, az én fejemben dübörögtek az ő benyomásai, mikor rettenet lett rajta úrrá, az én bőröm is bizsergett, mikor vidámság töltötte el, a szám akaratlanul mosolyra húzódott, míg végül az érzések értelmet nyertek, és konkrét formát öltöttek.

- Megengeded, hogy olvassak is a fejedben? - kérdeztem, hangomat az ő fülével hallottam.

- Nem, kérlek ne - felelte, furcsa volt, mintha én mondtam volna.

- Dex, elégedett vagy? - kérdeztem.

- Hát… csináltass vele valamit! - vágta ki.

- Öregem, ezt még megjárod - feddte meg Sinistra, és éreztem azt az éppeni dühöt, amit társa iránt táplált jelen pillanatban.

- Nyugalom, Sinistra, nem alázlak meg - biztosítottam, majd jeleket küldtem a kezemnek, mely most az ő kezeként funkcionált. Ujjai a mellkasán keresztbefutó kendőhöz értek, és kihúzta övéből. Aztán kabátjának gombját kioldotta, egyre lentebb és lentebb haladt.

Sztereóban hallottam, ahogy Dex felröhög.

- Sejtettem én, hogy valami ilyesmi fog belőle kisülni!

- Idióta - mondtam halkan. - Ing van alatta. Azt nem tervezem kigomboltatni. Elég volt ennyi bemutató?

- Elég - bólintott aztán.

Behunytam a szemem, testem és szellemem elválasztottam a Sinistráétól, aztán megráztam a fejem, és felnéztem. Sinistra felnyögött, majd kis híján összeesett, szerencse, hogy Dex elkapta.

- Megvagy, öregem? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Meg, öregem - felelte Sinistra, aztán kiegyenesedett, és elkezdte összegombolni kabátját. - Csak így drámaibb volt a hatás.

- Lökött - állapította meg Dex.

- Ez… hű, ez szinte horrorisztikus volt - mondta Sinistra elképedve. - Olyan volt, mintha a te testedben lettem volna, a te mozdulataid az enyémek voltak.

- Igen. Ezért veszélyes, ha valakinek játszadozni kezdek a gondolataival. Ha elég erős, talán még ellenem is fordíthatja a dolgot - vontam meg a vállam, aztán lopva órámra pislantottam. - Jesszusom, Val meg fog ölni! Ne haragudjatok, most rohannom kell - léptem vissza a futószalagra.

- Rendben. És köszi a szemléletes bemutatót - tartotta fel hüvelykujját Dex.

- És ne feledd a griphet! - tette hozzá Sinistra, majd intett egyet.

- Ez nem ér - zsörtölődött Val. - Mások egész nap lógathatják a lábukat, mi meg épp hogy hazaérünk, már mehetünk is. Szinte lezuhanyozni sincs időnk, nem is jártam már a lakásomban, ki tudja, mióta!

- Nyugalom - mondtam halkan, közben a vigyort nem tudtam letörölni az arcomról. Nagyon bírom, amikor Validus felidegesíti magát.

Ujjaimmal az ülés karfáján levő gombokon zongoráztam, majd hallgattam, ahogy beindulnak a hajtóművek. Finoman, légiesen mozdult a hajónk - mint mindig.

- Aurelius, a Satyros felé kerüljünk, szerintem arra rövidebb lesz - jegyeztem meg.

- De ha egyszer… - kezdte volna a bátyám, aztán mélyet sóhajtott. - Ez akkor sem túl etikus.

- Etikus? - kérdeztem vissza nevetve. - Ugyan, hogy jön ide az etika?

- Ne légy már ilyen szőrszálhasogató! - fedett meg, miközben én bejelentkeztem a központnál.

- Irányítótorony, itt a BLL-8609-es cirkáló, engedélyt kérünk a felszállásra.

Sercegés, majd tisztult a hang:

- Itt az irányítótorony, BLL-8609-es cirkáló, az engedély megadva, nyolcas kifutó. Jó utat!

- Aurelius, nyolcas kifutó - mondtam, mire hajónk engedelmesen arra húzott.

- Érted, hogy mire gondolok, sőt, normális körülmények között egyet is értenél velem!

- Ne háborogj már annyit - róttam meg csendesen.

- Te is háborogsz ilyenkor mindig! Most mi a mennykő esett beléd? - szűkítette résnyire a szemeit.

- Semmilyen mennykő nem esett belém - húztam fel az orrom. - Egyszerűen csak alig várom, hogy visszatérjünk. Minél hamarabb elindulunk, annál korábban vissza is érünk.

- Aha, persze.

- Hát ne hidd el - vontam meg a vállam.

- És mégis miért jöttél olyan későn?

- Biztos időt és esélyt akartam adni, hogy fűzd egy kicsit Eclairt - gúnyolódtam. Bátyám csak felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. - Jól van, na. Rögtönzött bemutatót tartottam Dexterának és Sinistrának telepátiából.

- Ja, akkor érthető a fenenagy vidámságod - húzta el a száját.

- Nem is vagyok olyan fene vidám - feleltem, aztán a hajó egy kicsit meglökődött, ahogy robbantak a hajtóművek. Sikerült lekapcsolódnunk a kilövőpályáról, másodperceken belül elhagyjuk az atmoszférát.

- Á, dehogy - gúnyolódott Validus, majd elnevette magát.

- Gondolj, amit akarsz - hagytam rá, és a kilátásra koncentráltam. Épp elhagytuk a bolygót körbeívelő védelmi gyűrűt; fegyverek sokaságából állt, és szükség esetén egy egész pajzsot tudott az Aineias köré vonni.

- Heh, biztos vagy benne, hogy jól jársz azzal, ha az én képzeletemre hagyod?

- Jesszusom, milyen egy banda ez? - fakadtam ki. - Komolyan, csak tudnám, mire alapozzátok azt a sok marhaságot, amik rólam megfordulnak a fejetekben.

- Húgocskám, én jól ismerlek - röhögött.

- Köszi - vicsorogtam rá, aztán kikerültünk egy szembe szálló meteoritot. - Láttad a csóváját? - fordultam utána.

- Ja, szép volt - felelte komolyan Val. - Remélhetőleg nem pörkölte meg a hajószárnyat.

- Na, úgy gondoltam, hogy a Satyros melletti ugrókapun keresztül megyünk az Edgea mellé, onnan nincs olyan messze a Likeon.

- Nincs, de ott mindenféle rablóbandák tanyáznak, az egy teljes holtmező. Inkább ugorjunk a Traccu csillagához, onnan egy kicsit tovább tart, de legalább egy kereskedelmi útvonalon mennénk, flották gyűrűjében. Egy kereskedelmi pedig csak jobb célpontot jelent bármi haramiának, mint mi - javasolta.

- Rendben, de visszafelé már jobban megérné az Edgea felől jönni.

- Felőlem aztán. Érjünk oda, éljük túl, aztán ráérünk gondolkodni - vonta meg a vállát.

- Helyes - biccentettem. - Aurelius, irány a Satyros!

- Ehh - nyögtem fel. - Ebbe fogok belepusztulni - legyeztem magam. - Aurelius, csinálj valamit…

Hajónk felpittyegett, majd kezdtem érezni, ahogy hűvös huzat lett úrrá az utastérben.

- Hát itt nem költenek sokat fűtésre, az már biztos - viccelődött Val, aki lényegesen jobban bírta a hőséget, mint jómagam. Én ugyanis kis híján lefordultam a székről, annyira elgyengültem. - Tia, élsz még? - kérdezte.

- Nem. Remélem, nem - feleltem, aztán felálltam és mélyet szippantottam a légkondicionált levegőből. - Menjünk, Validus, minél hamarabb lelépünk innen, annál jobb.

- Itt is maradhatsz akár - vetette fel halkan. - Crassus és én elintézzük az ügyet.

- Nem, nem - ráztam meg a fejem. - Túlélem, nyugi. Legalább is bízom benne - tettem hozzá.

- Akkor indulás - intett a fejével, majd leszálltunk a cirkálónkról, Crassusszal együtt. - Aurelius, emelkedj az atmoszféra felső szintjére, vagy akár tovább is… de csak olyan messzire, hogy vészhelyzet esetén negyven másodperc alatt itt légy.

Aurelius sípolt vagy kettőt, aztán a magasba emelkedett, hajunkat borzolva lőtt ki a messzeségbe. Mélyet sóhajtottam, majd reményvesztve tekintettem körbe: egy hellyel-közel szilárd sziklaszigeten álltunk, körülöttünk lávafolyamok hömpölyögtek, forró gőzökkel mérgezve a levegőt.

- És merre van az a bányaféleség? - kérdezte.

- Nem bánya, inkább ilyen kifejtő, vagy nem tudom, hogy hívják - feleltem. - Nyolc órától egy hajszállal balra. Innen lehet látni a fényeket.

- Az egész bolygó egy nagy fény - morogta Validus, aztán köhögni kezdett. Ránéztem: arca izzadságtól fénylett és kormos volt. - Mi a viharnak kellett ide jönni? Ki a hóhért érdekel, ha itt akar valami szerencsétlen érvényesülni? - ordította bele az izzó környékbe, aztán mély levegőt vett, és megrázta a fejét. - Jó, lenyugodtam - mondta.

- Crassus, vigyél minket oda - kapaszkodtam fel droidunk vállára. A Ganador-sorozat egyik újabb típusa volt; megbízható, okos jószág. Validus is felszökkent rá, Crassus könnyedén a magasba lendült, és szélsebesen megindult a lakott részek felé.

- Aktiváld a mágneses jeleidet - utasította Val. Nem rossz ötlet, legalább nem próbálnak meg minket első lendülettel kilőni. - Emelkedjünk feljebb, vagy bírod, Tia? - nézett rám aztán aggódó tekintettel.

- Bírom - bólintottam. - Ha számítanak is akárki őrültre, aki meglepné őket, a magasból várják, nem innen. Így jobb.

- Akkor húzz bele, Cras! - kiáltotta bátyám, mire robotunk fogta magát, és meglódult, a magma szinte csapkodott körülöttünk. Enyhe rémület tört rám, mikor mellettünk feltört valami vad lángcsóva, de bízhattam robotunkban, ügyesen cikázott a láva felett.

- Hű, szép kis technológia! - vágott csalódott képet Val. - Nézd már! Olyan az egész, mintha sérült űrhajók alkatrészeiből tákolták volna össze.

És igaza volt: ahogy szemünk előtt kibontakozott a telep, leginkább szemétdombra, egy halom ócskavasra emlékeztetett.

- Gondolom, nem kaptak túl sok támogatást a Globális Uniótól - vontam meg a vállam. - Lévén akkor nem feketén művelnék a munkát.

- De gondolhatták volna, hogy ez így nem lesz jó! - csóválta a fejét Validus. - Nézd, nagyon messze van a bolygó a központi csillagtól. Mihelyst leáll a vulkanikus működés, itt olyan hideg lesz, mint a Plútón a terrai galaxisban.

- Viszont addigra kigazdálkodnak annyi lóvét, hogy az Aurén nyaralnak majd életük végéig - feleltem, majd kissé kiegyenesedtem Crassus hátán. - Cras, vond fel az álcát! - utasítottam, ahogy közeledtünk a telephez.

A gépek, melyek felett elhaladtunk, folyamatosan dolgoztak, le fel kalimpáltak pörölyszerű fejükkel, mintha valamit szivattyúztak volna a magmából. Mindenfelől búgás és robaj hallatszott, jobbról-balról csapott fel meglepetésszerűen a forró láva.

- Jó erős ötvözet lehet, ha nem olvad el - jegyeztem meg.

- Ja, kínos is lenne, ha nem bírná - röhögött Validus. Megráztam a fejem, és tovább figyeltem.

A munkásgépek felett, ahol talán egy kicsit tűrhetőbb lehetett a hőség, kívülről sima felületű vaskalitka ékeskedett, rajta semmi nyoma ablaknak, csupán a tetején forgott rendületlenül egy radar, figyelve a környéket. Az alant folyó izzó kőzet furcsa megvilágítást adott neki, a sötétbarna égbolt színei keveredtek fémén.

- Crassus, oda kellene bejutni - mondtam. - Érzékelsz valahol egy bejáratot?

Droidunk sípolt vagy kettőt.

- Nézd, alul és felül mintha nyitott lenne - állapította meg bátyám. - Nem mintha nem bíznék Crasban, de szerintem ne vagánykodjunk ott a radar közvetlen közelében. Jobb lenne ha odalentről közelítenénk meg.

- Igazad van - biccentettem, aztán lenéztem a le-lesújtó fémkarok között. - Ott a telep közepe mintha valami kifutópálya lenne, ott parkol is egy kisebb hajó.

- Aha, és felette meg van egy hangár - húzta el a száját. - Sajátos megoldás.

- Teljesen mindegy, hogy sajátos-e vagy sem. Bemegyünk, letartóztatjuk a fejeseket, aztán megyünk haza. Sima ügy - vontam meg a vállam.

Val bólintott. Crassus leereszkedett a leszállópályára, mindketten lemásztunk a hátáról.

- Kövess minket, de vonj fel egy álcát. Csak észrevétlenül, és tartsd a távolságot - mondta aztán robotunknak. Cras engedelmesen pittyegett, aztán beleolvadt a környezetébe.

- Menjünk. Csak lassan, elegánsan - mosolyodtam el.

A kalitka aljához sétáltunk, a felkanyarodó csigalépcsőig. Felléptettünk, cipőink alatt fémesen kopogtak a fokok, szinte teljes sötétség vett minket körül, ahogy felértünk a bázis belsejébe, majd fokozatosan világosabb lett, ahogy beljebb jutottunk. Feltűnően hűvös és tiszta volt a levegő, a folyosó, melyen haladtunk nagyon tiszta és rendezett volt.

- Amilyen randa és ócska kívülről…

- Olyan modern és fényűző belülről. Van itt pénz, csak jól álcázzák - fejeztem be, aztán belebámultam egy, a plafonon lógó kamerába. Tudják, hogy itt vagyunk. Na és?

Minden akciónak úgy vágok neki, hogy simán fog menni, mindenki szépen feltartja a kezeit, és birkatürelemmel viseli, ahogy bilincset teszünk a csuklójára és elszállíttatjuk.

Nos, ez eddigi pályafutásunk alatt összesen kétszer jött össze. Egy alkalommal még vagy három élettel ezelőtt, meg egyszer tavaly. Teljesen döbbenetes helyzet volt, és szomorú, hogy már a törvényes, helyes eljáráson kell meglepődni. Sokan nem fogják fel, hogy amikor az ÁSZ színre lép, akkor már minden mindegy, még kiprovokálják belőlünk, hogy alázzuk őket a porba. Ez rettentően elkeserítő.

Újabb lépcső következett, Val és én nyugodtan baktattunk fel. Azaz a bátyám full-lazának tűnt, bennem viszont folyamatosan kongtak a vészharangok, és rettentően ideges voltam. Talán Mr. Murd eszembe jutása eredményezte, talán a mindenütt jelenlevő magma, talán a csend. Mindenesetre nem nagyon figyeltem, ügyesen megbotlottam, kis híján vágtam egy hasast.

- Nyugalom, húgom. Nincs okod aggódni - mosolygott Validus. Sietve bólogattam.

- Persze.

- Meg ne feledd: egy ÁSZ-ügynöknek elegánsnak kell lennie minden helyzetben - kacsintott, aztán belém karolt, nehogy a végén ténylegesen elterüljek a padlón.

Egy tanácsterembe jutottunk. Tizenkét fős asztal állt előttünk, felette villany égett, egy hatalmas monitoron kívül, mely a környéket mutatta, nem volt semmi, ami a külvilágot beengedte volna. Az asztalnál tizenegyen ültek, csendben, mindenféle aggodalom nélkül. Nyugodt, üres arccal bámultak minket.

Elővettem a jelvényemet, de közben borsódzott a hátam az idegességtől. Féltem, de mitől?

- Mint a GOTT ügynöke, az Űr nemzetközi… - kezdtem bele a jól ismert formulába, de Val megérintette a karomat. Hangja remegőn tört elő ajkai közül:

- Tia, szerintem ez már fölösleges…

- Mi? - suttogtam, és néztem az üres tekinteteket.

Bátyám az asztal alá mutatott. Lopva pillantottam le. Felnyögtem.

- Azt hiszem, mehetünk is akár - mondta Validus, ahogy delejezetten figyelte az asztal alatt terjedő vértócsát. Bizarrul vörös volt, szinte élénkpiros, a fejesek nadrágjának szára szinte belelógott. Jobbra léptem kissé, a hozzánk legközelebb ülő fickó hátán egyetlen golyó ütötte lyuk éktelenkedett: rettentő pontosan, vagy egy mesterlövész csinálta, vagy közvetlen közelről lőtték le a tagot.

- Ez nagyon morbid. Mintha a mi érkeztünkre ültették volna őket így le - csóválta a fejét undorodva a bátyám, de tekintetét nem tudta levenni a borzalmas képről. - Ki tehetett ilyet?

- A tizenkettedik - feleltem halkan.

- Hogy?

- Csak tizenegyen vannak. Az utolsó tag nincs itt - mondtam, ahogy szemeim körbejártak. A monitort fixíroztam: a gépek még mindig dolgoztak.

- Ő végzett velük? Hogy tehette ezt? Miért?

- Ő. Nem tudom. Pénzért - ráztam meg a fejem, majd tehetetlenül, keserűen felnevettem, és belerúgtam a falba. - Üzlet! Átkozott, mocskos üzlet! Szemét torzonborz marha! - vágtam bele ököllel is.

- Ki? Tudsz valamit, Tia? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Validus.

- Jonathan Murd. Biztos ő volt. És szerintem most minket figyel. A fejünkre pályázik.

- Ki ez? És honnan tudsz róla? - fakadt ki.

- Emberkereskedő a Medeiáról. Sinistra és Dextera kapták el a grabancát, de valami hiba csúszhatott a dologba, mert talán a szállítás közben, vagy a fogvatartóktól megszökött.

- Ide? - kérdezte Val.

- Ide. Miért, ki jött volna ide utána? - támaszkodtam az ajtófélfának. Továbbra sem akaródzott bemennem abba a helyiségbe. - De valószínűleg megneszelte, hogy valaki mégis csak vállalja a feladatot, és hogy GOTT-ügynökök azok, még bizonyára külön örömmel töltötte el.

- Bosszú?

- Az.

Validus megvonta a vállát.

- Egy magányos, egyszerű gazember pisztollyal. Nem gáz.

Beletúrtam a hajamba.

- Hát…

- Hát? Nem tetszik ez a magabiztosság - szemei résnyire szűkültek.

- Murd nem teljesen ember… a teste legalábbis inkább egy… griphre emlékeztet - bukott ki belőlem.

- Okos leányzó - dörrent mögöttem egy hang, mire riadtan pördültem meg a tengelyem körül, akárcsak Validus. A folyosót szinte teljesen betöltötte az alak, feje akár egy kígyónak, karjai, felső teste areoid-szerűnek tűnt, alteste zooid kígyófarokként csapkodott. Szemei azonban emberiek voltak, méghozzá kékek - mellesleg nagyon vérben úsztak.

- Csak nem Mr. Murd? - emeltem fel a jelvényemet. - A GOTT ügynökeként… - kezdtem bele újfent, de lövés hallatszott, az igazolványom ívesen repült az asztalra, füstölögve pihent meg rajta.

- Engem nem kapnak el holmi hivatali kölykök! - recsegte géphangján, aztán felém ugrott, a döbbenettől mozdulni nem bírtam. Mellettem felordított Validus, és elsodorta a tagot, azonban a griph már visszakézből le is lökte magáról.

Előkaptam a Coltot, magamban átkoztam Quintet, amiért nem adta vissza az MP5-öt. Meghúztam a ravaszt, de a töltény egyszerűen szétporladt, mielőtt Murd fémtestét érte volna.

- Pajzsa van - nyögtem fel.

- Lőj rá folyamatosan! Merítsd le! - üvöltötte Val, aztán puszta kézzel nekiesett ellenfelünknek, félelmetesen gyorsan mozgott, de sajnos a griph sem volt lassú. Kígyóteste csak úgy siklott, mozgása egyáltalán nem egy robotéra emlékeztetett.

Húzogattam a ravaszt folyamatosan, közben azért imádkoztam, hogy ne a testvéremet találjam el. Kiürült a tár, a Coltot eltettem, előhúztam mindkét Berettát, felváltva lőttem velük, gyorsan, a harminc töltényt fél perc alatt elhasználtam. Az üres tárak koppanva estek a padlóra, sietve cseréltem, újra lövöldözni kezdtem.

És hirtelen az egyik lövés belefúródott a griph mellkasába, bátyám következő ütése a földre terítette. Még beleeresztettem a sorozat maradékát, karja úgy festett, mint a szita, de egy cseppet sem zavarta, lelökte magáról Validust, bátyám keresztülszállt a termen, és a műszerfalra zuhant. Életben volt még?

Nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni. Murd felém közeledett. Végre használnom kellett a képességem. A szemébe néztem, mélyen, hosszan, hagytam, hogy a kék örvénye magával ragadjon. Nem lepődtem meg, amikor egy teljesen nyitott elmével találkoztam, minden benyomás egyből érzékelhető volt, ismertem egy pillanat alatt az egész életét. Irányítani kezdtem, hogy tolasson el tőlem, engedelmesen hátrált…

- Ez nem jött be - mondta aztán, majd felém száguldott, és a falnak dobott, testemen égető fájdalom süvöltött keresztül. Hirtelen felülkerekedett az én érzékeimen, mintha ő kezdett volna az én agyammal játszadozni, káprázó színek villództak szemem előtt, fejem zúgott. Még rémlett annyi, hogy felsikoltottam, a bátyám, majd Crassus nevét kiáltottam, aztán minden kiesett, maradt a fekete üresség.

Zakatolt a szívem, ahogy magamhoz tértem. Megpróbáltam kinyitni a szemeimet: a bal sehogy sem engedelmeskedett, nagy nehezen sikerült csak pislognom - mintha alvadt vér ragasztotta volna össze. Hol vagyok? Körülnéztem: mocskos, penészes falak, földpadló és erős faajtó. Sötétség. Ennyi volt az összes benyomásom.

Megmozdultam volna, de nem bírtam: bilincsek és láncok rögzítettek a falhoz. Mámorító. Most hiányozna Val, Ec, Sinistra vagy Dex ereje… vagy esetleg a Tweedle-ikrek különleges képessége! Seperc alatt kiszabadítanám magam. De így…

Nem voltam erős. Egy átlagemberrel, még ha egy százhúsz kilós izomagy is volt, elbántam, de nem volt akkora erőm, mint néhány Árnyék Szakaszosnak. Fürgeségem vetekedhetett bármelyikükével, és úgy céloztam meg lőttem, ahogy senki más a Hivatalnál - de fegyverek nélkül ez mit sem ér. A különleges képességem pedig… innen soha nem fog kiszabadítani. Ha még be is tévedne ide valami féleszű, egyszerűen annyira sincs erőm, hogy megrángassam a láncom, nemhogy még a gondolataiban is olvassak, vagy befolyásoljam azokat!

Kattant a zár, nyílt az ajtó. Felnéztem: két férfi jött be.

- Felébredtél végre? A főnök azt mondta, hogy ha ébren vagy, verjük ki belőled, amit még lehet - mondta az egyikük, rossz arcú, festett szőke férfi. Nem válaszoltam neki, nehezen pislogtam egyet, és a másikra pillantottam.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ÁSZ-os? Gyenge, mint a harmat, nem is küzd az életéért - mondta amaz. Hátamat a falnak döntöttem, és vártam, mit csinálnak. - Bár az igaz, kellemes látvány - mért végig. Na erre azért már kissé megrémültem, zavartan vizsgáltam a talajt.

- A főnök azt mondta, hogy az övé. Nekünk csak boxzsák - vonta meg a vállát a szőke.

- Ki a főnökötök? - szólaltam meg, hangom reszelős volt és halk.

- Á, beszélni is tud! - röhögött fel a kettes számú gazfickó. Szép heg húzódott az arcán - biztosra mertem volna venni, hogy női körmök okozták. - Semmi közöd hozzá, hölgyike.

- Csak nem Murd az? - hajoltam előre kíváncsian, mire az egyikük laza mozdulattal arcon rúgott, olyan erővel, hogy a fejem a falon koppant. Tehetetlenül csúsztam a padlóra, a fájdalom hullámokban tört rám, alig kaptam levegőt. A szőke felrántott, aztán lekevert egy pofont, visszazuhantam a padlóra. A sebhelyes arcú már csak úgy megszokás szintjén gyomron rúgott, mikor összehúzódtam, akkor már válogatás nélkül hol a vállamat, hol a lábamat. Felnyögtem, mire a heges megfogott a karomnál, társa ököllel kezdett ütni.

Nem tudtam, melyik volt az a pont, ahol elájultam: a fájdalom összemosott ébrenlétet és álmot, kínt és nyugalmat. De Validus az eszembe jutott, és ebben a reménytelen helyzetben is csak arra voltam képes gondolni, hogy ő vajon él-e még, jól van-e, sikerült-e kijutnia.

Más- vagy harmadnap (mintha érdekelt volna), mikor épp eszméletemnél voltam, és fel bírtam kelni, egy falásnyi kenyeret meg egy tálnyi vizet találtam magam mellett. A kenyérhez nem nyúltam, valamelyik kedves cellaőröm fojtogathatott is, mert örültem, hogy a víz lement a torkomon. Miután ezzel végeztem, elnyúltam és vissza is aludtam.

Legközelebbi ébrenlétemkor (talán az első vizsgálódásom után öt nappal) megint hatalmas verést kaptam, faggattak is már valamiről, talán a Hivatallal kapcsolatban, de voltak olyan ökrök, hogy nem esett le nekik, hogy egy félholt ember nem épp a legkészségesebb válaszadó.

Mindenesetre rájöttem, hogy úgy vészelhetem át a legkönnyebben az egészet, hogy ha alszom, tettetem az eszméletlent. Amikor épp feleszméltem, és találtam vizet, megittam, mert egy hét után már nagyon rosszul éreztem magam, büdös voltam, nem vágytam másra, mint egy forró fürdőre és egy nagy lakomára… azaz mégis, mindezt feláldoztam volna egy apró hírért, mely biztossá tett volna legalább arról, hogy Validus, egyetlen szerettem életben van.

Sajnos, nem sok idő kellett ahhoz, hogy rájöjjenek taktikámra, így lassacskán már akkor is belém rúgtak, amikor épp nem voltam magamnál. Szép lassan, napról napra vesztettem el a reményt, hogy valaki utánam jön, hogy a Hivatal megkeres. Egy idő után már meg sem éreztem, amikor vertek, testem egészét sebek és zúzódások borították. Elértem odáig, hogy már csak meghalni vágytam. A GOTT lemondott rólam, bátyámról semmi hír, esélyem sincs a menekülésre - a halál kedves jótevő lenne.

Valaki az arcomba lihegett. A szájának mentolos szaga volt, éreztem a kölnijét. Jó illata volt, Szőkének nem volt ilyen ízlése, Sebhelyes meg szerintem nem is szokott mosakodni. Az előttem guggoló valaki megfogta a vállam.

- Ölj meg. Ölj meg, úgy sem tudok semmit - suttogtam, aztán kezemet az arcához emeltem, hüvelykem a szeménél tanyázott. - Ha nem teszed meg, kinyomom a szemed - hörögtem.

- Nem öllek meg, Tia. Elviszlek innen - felelte halkan.

- Hova? A főnöködhöz? Neki sem beszélek - csúsztam erőtlenül a padlóra.

- Tia, nem lesz semmi baj. Hazaviszlek - mondta, aztán laza mozdulattal eltépte a láncokat, majd a vállára vett. Halkan felnyögtem a fájdalomtól.

- Átviszel egy másik cellába? - kérdeztem.

- Úgy is mondhatjuk - felelte, aztán én már megint elájultam, a változatosság kedvéért.

Szép környezetben tértem magamhoz, ismerős helyen. Nagyon sokáig kellett nézelődnöm, amíg rájöttem, hogy Aurelius utasterében vagyok. Fehér betegdressz volt rajtam, testemre vezetékek csatlakoztak mindenfelől. Álomnak tudtam be, ostoba káprázatnak, újra elvesztettem az eszméletem.

- Szia, Val - hallottam közvetlen közelről. - Hol találok valami pótkulcsot Sententia lakásához?

Valakinek a hátán lógtam, és a padlót bámultam. Ismerős volt - a lakásomhoz vezető folyosón van csak ilyen undorító járólap.

- Köszönöm - mondta az, akiről lelógtam, aztán óvatosan lehajolt, majdnem lecsúsztam a hátáról. - Hát… elég vacak állapotban van. Ráadásul ma még Eclipse-hez is be kell vinnem. Nem tudom, hogy juthatott ilyen a főnök eszébe… ne, ne gyere! Elintézem… Úgy értem, vigyázok rá, persze. Na szevasz. És figyelj Dexre!

Kulcscsörgés zaja visszahangzott a folyosón, aztán majdnem megfejeltem egy ajtófélfát. Puha ágyon terítettek végig, aztán éreztem, az ágy besüpped, ahogy jótevőm mellém telepedik.

- Ébren vagy? - kérdezte halkan. Óvatosan biccentettem, így is majd' meghaltam a fájdalomtól. - Jó. Mostantól minden rendben lesz. Itthon vagy - mondta.

- Ki vagy? - kérdeztem halkan. - Egyszerűen nem látok…

- Nem csodálom, szinte tiszta vé… - elharapta a mondat végét. - Sinistra.

- Sinistra - ismételtem. - Hogy találtál meg?

- Hát… emlékszel, amikor még az indulásotok előtt játszottunk egy kicsit?

- Igen - suttogtam rekedten. - Mennyi ideje már? Két hete?

- Tizenhét napja - felelte szomorúan, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Elkezdtelek érezni a fejemben. Úgy, mint aznap. És valahogy az az érzés elvezetett hozzád.

- És miért ilyen sokára? - nyögtem ki a kérdést, ami annyira bántó volt szívemnek. - És miért egyedül? És… és Validus? Mi van a bátyámmal? - ültem fel, hevesen, keservesen, de nem érdekelt a fájdalom.

- Validus jól van, vele beszéltem az imént telefonon - mondta.

- Hogy került haza?

- Neki sikerült elmenekülnie.

- Jó, helyes - bólintottam, aztán visszafeküdtem. Maradt bennem egy apró tüske. Én vajon képes lettem volna őt ott hagyni? - És a Hivatallal mi van? Mennyire érdekelte őket az eltűnésem?

- Érdekelte őket… - mondta nagyon, nagyon határozottan.

- Képzelem - húztam el a szám. - Le kell mosdanom - próbáltam meg felülni. Sinistra segítségére is szükségem volt hozzá.

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Igen. Ha be kell mennem a Hivatalba, akkor kénytelen vagyok tisztán befáradni, nem? - érdeklődtem enyhe gúnnyal a hangomban. Sinistra átkarolt, és bekísért a fürdőbe.

- Inkább fürödj, mint zuhanyozz - javasolta. - Nem lenne jó, ha összeesnél - vigyorgott, de nem értékeltem poénját.

- Mintha nem lenne már mindegy - ültem le a kád szélére. A srác készségesen megnyitotta a csapokat. - És mondd, Sinistra… miért nem Val jött értem? Hol van ő most?

- Küldetésen van Dexterával - nézett végig rajtam, szemében enyhe rémületet véltem felfedezni. Ja, képzelem, hogy is festhetek.

- Miért?

- Nem tudom. Amikor jeleztem a főnöknek, hogy talán meg tudnálak találni, akkor Validust beosztotta Dex mellé, engem pedig a keresésedre küldött.

- Hát… köszönöm - mondtam halkan.

- Nincs mit megköszönnöd. Meg most elvileg egy ideig társak leszünk - vonta meg a vállát.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Eclipse azt mondta, hogy Dexre ráfér egy kis frissítés, tehát ők most egy jó ideig együtt lesznek.

- Jesszusom. Jól ellesznek - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Ugyanolyan hirtelenharagú mind a kettő.

- Nekem mondod? - nevetett, aztán elzárta a csapokat. Elkomolyodott. - Szerintem most úgy illene, hogy magadra hagylak. Boldogulsz egyedül?

- Persze - bólintottam, megvártam, amíg a srác elhagyja a fürdőt, aztán levettem magamról rongydarabhoz hasonlító ruhámat, majd nyakláncomat. Furcsának tűnt, hogy eddig tartott a vetkőzés - aztán újfent eszembe jutott, hogy megfosztottak összes fegyveremtől, a gondolatra erősebben dobbant a szívem, és majdnem sírva fakadtam.

Röhejes, hogy ennyi szenvedés után ilyen kicsinyes dolgok még érdekelhetnek, de azok a fegyverek már a szívemhez nőttek. Ráadásul Quint ki fogja tekerni a nyakamat, hogy ha megtudja, hogy mindet elvesztettem. Jobban meggondolva, még szerencse, hogy legalább az MP5 biztonságban van.

Beleereszkedtem a vízbe - ott, ahol sebes voltam (tehát testem kb. 60 -án) csípő, szúró fájdalom jelentkezett. Teljesen lemerültem, aztán fel, lassú mozdulatokkal kezdtem el mosni a hajamat. Leöblítettem, balzsamoztam, megint öblítettem. Próbáltam sietni, nem kívántam soká várakoztatni Sinistrát. Kimásztam a kádból, szárítkoztam - és akkor elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy belenéztem a tükörbe.

Enyhén félelmetes látvány volt. Ajkam ki volt csattanva, jobb szélen hatalmas seb éktelenkedett. Bal szemöldököm szélen felszakadt, függőleges metszetként adott keretet arcomnak, körülötte a bőrömnek lilás árnyalata volt, bal szememet pedig monokli ölelte körbe. A testem többi része nem is méltó említésre: mindenhol zúzódások tarkítottak, sok helyütt sebek virítottak. Borzalmasan festettem.

A szekrényhez léptem, kivettem a szokásos formulájú öltözékemet, a finom, lenge lila ruhát, felhúztam hozzá szandálomat. Még egy pillantást vetettem a tükörbe; mintha nem az én arcom nézett volna rám vissza. Ahogy kerestem az ismerős vonásaimat, láttam, ahogy könnybe lábad a szemem. Megráztam a fejem - Eclipse elé készülök, nem állíthatok be sírva. Mély levegőt vettem, és kinyitottam az ajtót, elsétáltam a nappaliba.

Sinistra a kanapén ült, térdére támaszkodott. Beléptemkor felnézett, végigjáratta rajtam tekintetét, aztán arcán fájdalom futott át.

- Nem kellene púderrel vagy alapozóval valamennyire… - kezdte volna, de felemeltem a kezemet.

- Ez érdekel most a legkevésbé - mondtam, bár valóságalapja nem nagyon volt ennek a megjegyzésnek. Még hogy nem érdekelt; naná. - Úgy sem tudnám elfedni.

- Rendben - biccentett, aztán felállt, karját nyújtotta felém, de nem fogadtam el. Lehajtotta a fejét, aztán megint felnézett. - Indulhatunk?

- Persze - biccentettem, aztán eszembe jutott valami. - Várj, egy pillanat.

Az ágyamhoz sétáltam, és kihúztam az ágyneműtartót. Egy szuperbiztos üveglap alatt lapultak maradék fegyvereim. Sinistra közelebb jött.

- Jesszus - jegyezte meg halkan.

Az üveg számlapján beütöttem a megfelelő kódot, mire a búra visszahúzódott. Két Berettát vettem ki csupán, és két-két tartalék tárat. Az összesen kilencven golyó, a már a pisztolyokban levőkkel együtt. Mondhatja bárki, hogy paranoiás vagyok, nem érdekel. Most már lehetek az.

Egy újabb számsort nyomtam be, mire becsusszant a fiókom a helyére. Sinistra némán megvárta, amíg elrendeztem a fegyvereimet, aztán felálltam.

- Menjünk - javasolta, kitárta előttem az ajtót, majd bezárta, és átnyújtotta a kulcsot. Illemtudó módon előttem ment le a lépcsőn; kissé meg is lepődtem, az etika ezen pontjával sok férfi nincs tisztában, bár Sinistrától el lehetett várni, hogy ilyen téren is kiismerje magát. De szerencsére nem botlottam meg, hogy szükségem legyen vállára, viszont nagyon lassan értem le, folyamatosan kapaszkodnom kellett a korlátba, tartottam tőle, hogy elesek, vagy csak lábaim adják fel a szolgálatot, és összecsuklanak alattam.

A lépcsőház előtt Sinistra beültetett a kocsijába, és olyan laza száznegyven kilóval átszeltük a várost. Újdonsült társamat nem zavarta különösebben, hogy egy százassal túllépi a megengedett sebességet, de úgy igazán engem sem, bámultam a mellettünk elszáguldó épületeket, komor mélabúval nézelődtem az utcákon. Csend honolt, ami normális esetben zavart volna, de volt elég gondolkodnivalóm, nem hiányzott a társalgás. Rohamtempónknak köszönhetően egész hamar odaértünk a Hivatal felhőkarcoló-méretű épületéhez, Sinistra előzékenyen segített ki az autóból, majd belém karolva szinte felhúzott a lépcsőn, elcsigázottságommal nem törődve.

Beléptünk az ajtón. A pultnál megint Ec és Lumi álltak, de mikor észrevettek, fejüket zavartan kapták más irányba, majd sietve beszélgetni kezdtek. Arcom akaratlanul is összerándult a fájdalomtól - mi történt? Hiszen elég jó viszonyban voltam velük is… min változtatott az a fél hónap?

A Hivatal civil munkatársai csak döbbenten meresztgették a szemüket, mikor véletlenül rám siklott pillantásuk, de ők is inkább mást kezdtek figyelni, jé, milyen érdekes a fal meg a padló! Kétségbeesetten néztem Sinistrára, de ő láthatólag nem vett észre semmit, rám nézett és bátorítóan mosolygott, kicsit erősebben karolt belém, lévén tényleg nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy összeessek.

A lépcső felé haladtunk, és legnagyobb örömömre Alv és Dvergr jött velünk szembe. Nehezen szakadt ki belőlem a levegő, ez nehéz menet lesz.

- Nocsak, megkerült a sompolygó suttogó foglyunk - mondta Alv. - Fantasztikusan festesz, Sententia. Felmondták a szolgálatot a nanorobotok?

- Alv… - szólt mellettem Sinistra egyszerre kérő és fenyegető hangsúllyal.

- Nem téged kérdeztelek - felelte a nő.

- Menj a francba, Alv - suttogtam.

- Nem hallom - mosolygott, aztán halkan felnevetett, majd tovább haladt Dvegrrel együtt.

- Gyere - tolt meg finoman Sin. - Ne foglalkozz Alvvel. Ismered.

- Sajnos - feleltem, aztán társamba kapaszkodva baktattam tovább.

A nanorobotjaim dolgoztak. Éreztem lüktető ténykedésüket, mely még elmélyítette az utóbbi hetek kínjait. Csak az a baj, hogy sérüléseim újra és újra kiújultak - ennyi feladatot még a kis szerkezetekre sem lehet egykönnyen rábízni. Beletelik még egy-két napba, amíg teljesen rendbe jövök.

Beszálltunk a liftbe, első lendülettel megkapaszkodtam a korlátban. Nem vágytam másra, mint hogy leülhessek.

- Jól vagy? - érdeklődött Sinistra. Felnéztem, kék szemei aggódva csillogtak. Megráztam a fejem, de aztán mégis biccentettem. Társam összevonta a szemöldökét, majd felkuncogott. Sietve komolyságot erőltetett magára. - Bocs.

- Semmi baj - feleltem mosolyogva.

A lift döccent egyet, ahogy megérkeztünk a legfelső szintre. Az ajtók kinyíltak - velünk szemben a Tweedle-ikrek álltak.

- Tia… - suttogta Tweedledum, és már lépett volna közelebb, de aztán a húgára pillantott, és megállt. Megköszörülte a torkát. - Mi van veled?

- Mi lenne? - nevettem fel keserűen. - Csupán fél hónapot egy kínkamrában raboskodtam, most meg valahogy senki sem viselkedik velem úgy, ahogy korábban! Ennyi van velem. És veled, Tweedledum?

- Nem kell így felcsattanni, Tia, a bátyám csak érdeklődött - intett nagyobb önfegyelemre Dee.

- Igen, tudom - ráztam meg a fejem, aztán a fiúra pillantottam. - Ne haragudj - mondtam.

- Nem haragszom - felelte hosszan a szemembe nézve. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy igazat mond.

- Hová tartotok? Van újabb feladat? - terelte másfelé a szót Sinistra, ahogy kilépett a liftből. Kiskutya módjára követtem.

- Igen, letartóztatjuk… - kezdte volna Dee, de nem fejezte be a mondatot, rám pillantott, aztán a földre sütötte a tekintetét.

- Murdöt? - emeltem fel a fejem.

Dee óvatosan bólintott.

- Melyik bolygó? Melyik bolygón voltam? Melyik bolygón van most ő? - fordultam Sinistra felé.

- A Chyrogon. Ott van Murd - mondta Tweedledum.

Biccentettem.

- Vigyázzatok vele. Erős. Nagyon - fordítottam el a fejem.

- Igen - bólintott Tweedledee. - Viszlát! - intett, és beszálltak a liftbe.

Még visszanéztem, mielőtt bezáródtak az ajtók, pillantásom összetalálkozott Tweedleduméval. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy a tekintetéből harag vagy szomorúság süt-e. Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán Sinistra után indultam, felléptünk a futószalagra, mely elvitt minket a szokott őrzött ajtóig. Cody és Ed állt ott, mint mindig, ezúttal üveges tekintettel meredtek maguk elé - nem akartak észrevenni. Lehajtottam a fejem, búsan sétáltam el közöttük, mikor kinyitották az ajtót.

- Tia! De jó látni! - állt fel az asztalától Mercredi. Meglepett a lelkesedése.

- Szia, Mercredi - mosolyogtam bágyadtan. A titkárnő az asztala elé sétált.

- Ne haragudj, de szörnyen festesz - csóválta a fejét szomorkodva. - Tudok segíteni valamiben?

- Köszönöm, nem - nevettem fel.

- Majd készítek neked otthonra valami finom teát - nézett merengve a semmibe. - Valami nyugtató hatásút.

- Vagy frissítőt - vetettem fel. - Köszönöm, Merc. Be lehet menni a főnökhöz?

- Be, persze - bólogatott, aztán visszaült asztala mögé.

- Köszi - biccentett Sinistra, aztán bekopogott, odabentről Eclipse hangja hallatszott. A srác kitárta az ajtót, és előre engedett. Kissé rettegve léptem be az irodába.

- És mit kérdeztek tőled? - vágott bele a közepébe Eclipse, nem érdeklődve sem egészségi állapotom, sem kalandjaim iránt.

- Fogalmam sincs - feleltem. Erősebben markoltam a fotel karfáját, amiben ültem. - Általában nem voltam magamnál.

- És válaszoltál nekik?

- Így néznék ki, hogy ha igen? - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Rendben. Remélhetőleg semmi információt nem szedtek ki belőled - mondta a főnök, és elfordult az ablak felé. A lemenő nap enyhén elvakított, csak egy árnyat láttam Eclipse személyében. - Sententia…

- Igen? - egyenesedtem ki a székben.

- Egy ügynök nem lehet ennyire felelőtlen - kezdte.

- Felelőtlen? Ezt hogy érted? - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Nem eshetsz csak úgy csapdába. S-osztályú vagy, ez nagy kitüntetés.

- Eclipse, ezt úgy mondod, mintha könyörögtem volna Murdnek, hogy fél hónapra ejtsen fogságba.

Felém fordult, nem láttam a vonásait a mögüle áradó fénytől.

- Sententia, talán egy időre fel kellene függesszelek - mondta komolyan.

- Hogy? - ugrottam talpra, nem törődve a rajtam végigsöprő fájdalomhullámokkal.

- Egy S-osztályú ügynök nem követ el ekkora baklövést.

- Miféle baklövés? Erősebb volt nálam - védekeztem.

- Pont itt van a hiba. Egy ember, egy fél-griph ember erősebb nálad. Ilyen nincs ezen a szinten.

- De… - mondtam volna ellent, de nem tudtam mit felelni.

- A bátyád más kategória. Lényegesen nagyobb ereje van, mint neked.

- De most mit akarsz tenni? Visszaminősítesz C-osztályúvá? - kérdeztem halkan.

- Sententia - fordította felém a fejét. Rettentően idegesített, hogy nem láttam a gesztikulálását. - Remek újoncaink vannak. Találunk társat Validusnak.

- Ezt úgy értsem, hogy kirúgsz? Kipenderítesz? - suttogtam.

- Igen. Sinistra, Dex visszatér hozzád, Valnek pedig már kinéztem egy megfelelő személyt.

Könnybe lábadt a szemem, torkomban kaparást éreztem.

- Ki kell mennem - suttogtam, már alig bírtam visszatartani a sírást.

- Nem - felelte tömören. Elhúztam a szám, és kifakadtam:

- Mit ártottam a Hivatalnak? - emeltem meg a hangom. - Mondhatni én vontam el a figyelmét annak a szemétnek, minden vágyam az volt, hogy a bátyám életét mentsem! És megtettem, Validus továbbra is életben van! De felülkerekedett rajtam Murd, két hétig a kínok kínját éltem át, de mégsem árultam el a GOTT-ot! Nem árultam el! - ordítottam, arcomon könnyek folytak végig. - Vállaltam minden szenvedést, kész voltam a halálra, a Hivatal meg felém sem dugta a pofáját! És az a hála, hogy elbocsátasz!

- Fejezd be, Tia - ült le Eclipse.

- De főnök, ha egyszer… - emelkedett volna fel Sinistra, de Eclipse közbeszólt:

- Csend - mondta halkan, aztán tekintetét rám villantotta. - Itt ennek nincs helye - tagolt minden egyes szót.

- Azt várod, hogy kérjek elnézést? - fájdalom suhant át rajtam.

A főnök egy ideig nem szólt semmit. Hosszú ideig, lassan percek teltek el némán.

- Kaphatsz egy utolsó esélyt… - kezdte volna.

- Nem kérek a szánalomból! Ismerd el, hogy nem hibáztam! - fakadtam ki. - Miért viselkedik mindenki így? Mi a vihar történt, amíg nem voltam itt?

- Megtámadták a Hivatalt - felelt halkan Sinistra.

- Mi? - fordultam döbbenten felé.

- Méghozzá a te kódoddal - folytatta Eclipse.

- Lehetetlen - ráztam a fejem. - Én nem…

- Az előbb még mintha nem lettél volna benne biztos, hogy mondtál-e valamit, vagy sem - vonta fel a szemöldökét a főnök.

- Nem vagyok besúgó. Nem árulom el a GOTT-ot - mondtam lassan.

- Mégis összejött - nézett az asztalára Eclipse. - Szerencse, hogy voltak idehaza ügynökeink.

Lesütöttem a tekintetem. Nem tehettem ilyet. Felesküdtem a Hivatalra, nem árulom el semmilyen körülmények között!

- Tehát kaphatsz még egy esélyt - kezdett bele ismét. Felnéztem rá, és némán hallgattam, mit mond. - A bátyád hosszú útra ment Dexterával, egy ideig még nem jönnek vissza. Addig Sinistra lesz a társad, mellette bizonyíthatsz. De ha egy kicsit is hátráltatod, elbúcsúzhatsz a Hivataltól, és talán az Aineiastól is.

- Értettem, főnök - hajoltam meg kissé.

- Helyes. Sinistra, Sententia, ma még nincs küldetésetek. Egy nap szabadság, használjátok ki. Holnap nyolckor eligazítás - búcsúzott Eclipse.

Sinistra nyomában elbicegtem az ajtóig (amíg álltam, fájdalom nyilallt a lábamba), majd ott visszanéztem. A főnök csak nézett a semmibe, némán, csendben. Elvesztettem volna bizalmát? És ezzel együtt kegyét is? Milyen lesz ezentúl minden? Visszahozható-e a régi élet?

Lehajtottam a fejem, majd kisétáltam az ajtón, óvatosan húztam be magam mögött.

- Tessék - nyújtott felém Mercredi egy termoszt. Meglepve bámultam rá és a flakonra, aztán óvatosan nyúltam érte.

- Köszönöm - suttogtam.

- Szívesen - felelte, széles mosollyal az arcán.

- Mercredi, te… - dadogtam. - Miért vagy kedves hozzám?

A titkárnő oldalra biccentette a fejét.

- Nem értelek.

- Te nem változtál semmit. Nem változott a viszonyod hozzám - mondtam halkan, erősen a termoszra koncentrálva.

- Talán mert hisz neked - lépett közelebb Sinistra. - Vagyunk egy páran.

Felnéztem a flakonról, egyikről a másikra pillantottam. Mercredi arca ragyogott a derűtől, Sinistra megelégedett egy laza félmosollyal. Már majdnem magam is vidámabb lettem egy kicsit, de aztán elhúztam a szám.

- De az a kérdés, hogy én hiszek-e magamnak - szóltam végül.

- Miért ne hinnél? Felesküdtél a Hivatalra - mondta Sinistra. - És amit odabent levágtál… vagy isteni alakítás volt, vagy simán igazad van.

- Viszont az ő bizalmát eljátszottam - böktem az iroda ajtaja felé.

- Nem olyan biztos - vonta meg a vállát Mercredi. - Kitartás - kacsintott.

Biccentettem. Sinistra intett a fejével, hogy ideje lenne mennünk. Bólintottam, majd intettem Mercredinek, és magára hagytuk, előszobája csöndes magányában.

- Sententia! - sikoltott fel Viola, ahogy meglátott. Közelebb rohant, és megfogta a kezemet. - Borzalmasan nézel ki!

- Pont erre a bíztatásra vágytam, köszi - biccentettem, aztán Cesario felé fordultam. - Szia, Rio!

A srác intett egyet, majd biccentett Sinistra felé is. Sosem volt az a bőbeszédű figura. De ettől függetlenül én mindig is jófejnek tartottam.

- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Viola.

- Megvagyok - vontam meg a vállam. - Élek, vagy mifene.

- Szerencsére - bólogatott a lány. - Tudod, mennyire aggódtunk érted?

- Aggódtatok? - illetődtem meg. Azaz… normális esetben ilyesmi nem döbbentett volna meg, természetes, hogy egy ügynöknek eszébe jut egy másik… de negyedórával ezelőttől ez már igenis meglepetésként hat.

- Persze, Tia! Miért, mire gondoltál? Hogy majd birka módra tűrjük, hogy semmit nem tudunk rólad? - fakadt ki.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? - biccentettem oldalra a fejem.

Viola elmosolyodott, Cesariora, majd Sinistrára nézett.

- Hm - hunyta le a szemét újdonsült társam, majd a vállamra tette a kezét. - Viola és Cesario nagyban segítették a kutatásomat.

Rio felé fordultam.

- Igazán?

- Igen - bólintott a fiú. Violára néztem, majd vissza rá.

- Hálásan köszönöm - hajoltam meg enyhén.

- Szívesen! - mosolygott a lány, szinte fülig ért a szája. - Viszont most lógsz nekünk egy vacsorával! - tette hozzá.

Halkan felnevettem.

- És olasz legyen vagy kínai? - kérdeztem vigyorogva. - Bár én a görögöt szeretem - tettem hozzá merengve.

- Olasz! - vágta rá Viola.

- Kínai - formázta a szájával Rio.

- Sinistra? Te mire szavaznál? - fordultam végül társam felé.

- Nekem is a görög szimpatikus - mondta, és széttárta a karját.

- Akkor kettő-egy-egy arányban nyert a görög - jelentettem ki, mire Viola megvonta a vállát.

- Úgy legyen. Ma este? - ajánlotta.

- Ma este - bólintottam. - Sinistra?

- Tökéletes. Ma este - ismételte, és finoman elmosolyodott.

- Remek - ugrándozott Viola. - Gyere, Cesario - mondta a fiúnak, aki némán követte.

- És mik a terveid mára? - érdeklődött Sinistra, ahogy beszálltunk a kocsiba. Meglepetten néztem rá, miközben becsatolta a biztonsági övét.

- Terveim? Nincsenek terveim - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Elvileg társak lettünk - pillantott rám, miközben beindította a motort, mely halkan duruzsolni kezdett. - És mivel nemsokára valami küldetésre is sor kerül, össze kéne szoknunk.

- Aha - vontam össze a szemöldököm. - De mivel társak lettünk, ahogy említetted, így nem feltétlenül _nekem_ kell eldöntenem, hogy mivel is töltsük a délelőttöt, majd a délutánt. Viszont az este már biztosítva van.

Kivágódtunk a GOTT parkolójából, ezúttal csak egy százhúszas tempót diktált társam. Zenét kapcsolt - valami modern egyveleg hallatszott. Mikor a Csillagkor beköszöntött, az emberi hang teljesen elvesztette értékét: minden szám droidmuzsika volt, a néhai érzelmek szinte kivesztek a dalokból. Viszont idővel rájöttek, hogy ezt a nyikorgást elviselhetetlennek tartja az emberiség nagy része, így szép lassan visszatért az élet a zenébe - szerencsére. Bár hogy őszinte legyek, nekem volt pár optikai lemezem, melyek még a Terráról származtak; semmi pénzért nem váltam volna meg tőlük. Hát igen - a Földön még tudtak valamit az igazi dallamról, énekről, ritmusról.

- Annyi viszont biztos, hogy ha huzamosabb ideig leszünk együtt, akkor hozok valami hallgathatót - böktem az ajtóba épített hangszóró felé.

- Kapcsoljam ki? - nyúlt előzékenyen a műszerfal felé, de elkaptam a kezét.

- Nem azért mondtam - feleltem halkan, mosolyogva.

- Jó - mondta Sinistra ugyanolyan hangon. Hátradőltem az ülésben és elnevettem magam.

- Figyelj, elmesélhetnéd, hogy mi is történt pontosan, amikor megtámadták a Hivatalt - vetettem fel immár komorabban, aztán ismét derűs arccal fordultam felé. - Utána pedig bemehetnénk egy cseppet gyakorlatozni. Ha már összeszokásról beszélünk…

Sinistra biccentett, aztán sebességet váltott.

- Persze. A régi jó akadálypálya és gyakorlóterem. Istentelen ideje nem voltam már ott - mosolyodott el. - Hm, hogy mi történt a Hivatalban? Jártál már itt kinn a város széli erdőségben? - nézett felém, de fél szemmel az utat is figyelte.

- Naná, minden szabadnapomat ott töltöm szinte. Kivéve, amikor Val macskajajos lesz, mert akkor őt ápolgatom - tettem hozzá.

- Szóval ő a nagy bulihuligán, te meg az otthonülő leányka? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Nem, én is gyakran eljárok vele - ráztam meg a fejem. - Csak én soha nem rúgok be, a fáradtságot pedig nem otthon heverészve, hanem idekint, a friss levegőn töltöm.

- Milyen dolgok derülnek ki a bátyádról - vihogott fel csendesen.

- Jaj, ne gondolj róla semmi rosszat - emeltem fel a kezem. - Csupaszív srác, csak szereti elengedni magát. Ezért még nem kell megvetni.

- Dehogy vetem meg - vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Csak ki nem nézné belőle az ember, hogy civilben partiarc. Meg persze belőled sem - tette hozzá vigyorogva.

Lassan kiértünk a városból.

- Pedig alapállapotban most is az esti banzájt tervezgetném - mondtam elmélázva, majd elhúztam a szám. - Csak hát ez ugyebár nem mondható alapállapotnak.

- Hát ha nagyon vágynál, a vacsora után elkísérhetlek éppen - vetette fel Sinistra, őszintének éppen nem mondható lelkesedéssel.

- Ez még viccnek is rossz, partner - néztem rá fájdalmas arccal. - Egyrészt ilyen búrával én nem megyek emberek közé, másrészt ilyen hangulatban inkább vízbe vetném magam, mint hogy bulizzak.

- Miért, már nem olyan gáz a fejed - mondta arcomat vizsgálgatva. - Szerintem estére már alig fog látszódni.

- Bízom benne - biccentettem. - Különben az étteremben menekülni fognak a közelemből.

- Á, nem hiszem. Inkább mutogatnának és röhögnének - vonta meg a vállát Sin.

- Ja, igen, ez lett volna a B variáció - bólogattam komoly arccal, mire mindketten elnevettük magunkat.

Sinistra bekapcsolta az indexet, és lefordult a főútról egy döcögősebb, rosszabb minőségű mellékútra.

- Persze, nem állítanám, hogy mindenki annyira megdöbbent volna - kezdte Sinistra. Lombos fák árnyékában sétáltunk, jelen pillanatban semmi sem tűnt borzalmasnak. - Már régóta a levegőben volt, hogy valami merénylet fog történni. Viszont képzelni és számítani rá egyáltalán nem olyan, mint valóban megélni. Ráadásul fel sem tűnt az egész. Validus vagy két napja ért vissza, szinte csak téged várt mindenki.

- Ez mikor volt? - szóltam közbe.

Sinistra elmerengett.

- Val már az eligazítás éjjelén haza is ért. Tehát akkor csütörtökön. Miért?

- Hát… - túrtam bele a hajamba. - Szerintem az első két napban én még abszolút nem voltam magamnál. Annyira abszolút, hogy ha jól számolok, a harmadik vagy negyedik napon kezdődtek a kínzások.

Társam egy pillanatra a távolba révedt.

- Ez is lehet egy bizonyíték - vonta meg a vállát. - Végtére is, én is csak akkor kezdtelek érezni, amikor már vége volt a támadásnak. Szóval csütörtökön valaki a te kódoddal jutott be, finoman, óvatosan, leplezetlenül.

- Honnan tudja mindenki, hogy az én kódommal? - vontam fel a szemöldököm, majd átléptem egy kiálló gyökeret.

- Un-ou volt az ellenőrzési ponton, és ő látta a monitoron. Ismered - vigyorodott el.

- Ja, persze - biccentettem. - Folytasd.

- Aztán nagyon lazán annyi történt, hogy egy csomó ember felemelte a fegyverét. Nem tűnhettek fel az ismeretlen arcok, hiszen mindig jönnek újak, de akkor is furcsa volt, hogy sétálunk a folyosón, épp egy új küldetéssel a zsebünkben, erre egy vadidegen lead ránk egy lövést. És ez minden fronton így zajlott, legalábbis ahogy én hallottam.

- Megsérült valaki? - kérdeztem aggodalmasan.

- Nem, dehogy - rázta meg a fejét. - Úgy ismered a társaidat?

- Bármi megeshet - húztam el a szám. - És… akkor ezek a tagok csak simán beszivárogtak?

- Az őrzött részekre pedig a te kódoddal jutottak be.

- Ez akkor azt jelenti, hogy új kódot kaptam, ugye?

- Igen - nyúlt Sinistra a zsebébe, majd előhúzott egy borítékot. - Elfelejtettem átadni, bocs.

- Semmi baj - vettem át a levelet, közepén a kék GU-GOTT szimbólum virított. Kibontottam, kivettem belőle a papírt. Átolvastam a kódot, és vagy még négyszer. FZTV 8788. Egyszerű.

- Megvan? - érdeklődött Sinistra. Biccentettem, mire kikapta a kezemből, és lazán meggyújtotta. - Így. Hogy senki ne foghasson rád semmit - kacsintott. Mosolyogtam, és közben az izzó darabkákat néztem, melyeket felkap a szél, és hamuként repíti tova. Ahogy a papírlap lassanként elfogyott társam kezében, furcsa gondolatok kerítettek hatalmukba.

- Olyan fura… - suttogtam merengve.

- Micsoda? - emelte meg a szemöldökét. A szemébe néztem, vártam egy pár pillanatot, majd elfordítottam a fejem.

- Ti bíztok bennem. Hisztek abban, hogy ártatlan vagyok - mondtam. - Viszont ha én nem én lennék, szinte biztos, hogy árulónak gondolnám magam. Túl sok érv szól ellenem.

- Ez baromság - húzta el a száját, majd zavartan rázta a fejét. - Úgy értem, talán egy bíróság ennyi bizonyíték mellett már simán elítélne, de itt vagy te magad és a szavad. Ez rettentő sokat nyom a latba. Akik ismernek, úgy is neked hisznek elsősorban, és nem a körülményeknek. Sok mindenki került már ellentmondásos helyzetbe; ez is az.

A sziklaszirthez sétáltam, felnéztem a ragyogó napra, majd le az alant elterülő tó szikrázó vizére. Csak egy lépés, és nincs tovább szenvedés…

- Szóval nyugalom - lépett mellém Sinistra, egyúttal majdnem elérve, hogy ijedtemben leugorjak. Kissé megrémített maga a gondolat is, hogy eszembe jutott, milyen lenne lezuhanni.

- Nyugodt vagyok - fordultam felé, majd mély levegőt vettem. - Már amennyire ez lehetséges - tettem hozzá, és még egy fél-hihető mosolyt is sikerült felvillantanom. Társam biccentett. - Akkor vissza a Hivatalba? Egy kiadós gyakorlat? - vetettem fel.

- Elég jól vagy hozzá? - kérdezte őszintén.

- Aha. Nézd - mutattam a karomat, melyen már alig látszottak a sebek. - Az arcom még mindig pocsékul fest, de gyorsan gyógyulok. A nanorobotjaim nem purcantak ki, szerencsére.

- Akkor irány a központ - kacsintott, majd visszakísért autójához.

- Ha figyelmed lankad, rajtavesztesz - suttogtam magam elé a kiképzés alatt annyira belénk sulykolt szöveget, majd felszökkentem az első korlátra. Kicsit egyensúlyozgattam rajta, aztán úgy tűnt, nem esek le. Mély levegőt vettem, kinéztem egy két méterrel feljebb levő csövet. Ugrás, megkapaszkodtam, és repültem is tovább, majd kényelmesen lecsüccsentem az egyik magaslati korlátra, lábamat lógáztam, és közben az ajtóban álldogáló Sinistrára pillantottam. - Na, mi van?

- Á, biztos vagy te ebben? Hogy mérhetnénk már mi ketten össze az erőnket? - vonta össze a szemöldökét, és a falnak támaszkodott.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? - álltam fel, és közben lejjebb ereszkedtem egy méterrel.

- Hát… - lökte el magát a faltól, majd egyetlen ugrással ott termett mellettem.

- Hű - jegyeztem meg elismerően.

- Te a telepátia mesternője és egy céllövőbajnok vagy, értesz az emberi elméhez meg a fegyverekhez, és egész kecsesen meg fürgén mozogsz - mért végig, aztán arrébb szökkent vagy tíz méterrel. Gyors volt. Veszettül gyors.

- Te viszont marha erős és istentelenül gyors - állapítottam meg.

- Pontosan. És vagy én gyepállak el téged kegyetlenül, vagy te lősz rajtam néhány lyukat - fonta keresztbe mellkasa előtt karjait. - Azaz furcsa egy küzdelem lenne.

- Akkor meg indítsd be valamelyik kiképző programot, és eddzünk egy kicsit - vontam meg a vállam.

Sinistra biccentett, aztán ellökte magát a rúdtól, és egy páremeletesnek megfelelő zakózás után elegánsan földet ért az ajtó mellett. Óvatosan bezárta, aztán az oldalt található számlapon kezdett babrálni. Egy pillanat múlva fények villantak, majd különböző alakok jelentek meg előttem, és szerte az egész teremben.

- Nos, kezdhetjük? - néztem le Sinistrára, mire felpattant mellém, akár valami kis űrrakéta.

- Kezdhetjük - biccentett. - Próbáljunk meg összedolgozni! Minél gyorsabban összeszokunk, annál jobb - kacsintott, aztán előrelendült, és leütött egy tagot. Jó kis szoftver volt ez, amit a GOTT használ; egész élethű ellenfeleink voltak.

Sinistra feje mellett eleresztettem egy lövést - a fülénél elrepülő golyó harcképtelenné tett egy épp rátámadó egyedet. Társam felém fordult, és mosolyogva bólintott, aztán átugrott felettem, s lerúgott egy másik ellenséges objektumot. A vállába kapaszkodva vettem lendületet, és még a levegőben repülve kilőttem két fickót, aztán megpördülve az elém kerülő korláton ököllel köszöntöttem egy harmadikat.

Sinistra újból mellém került, két tagot repített messzire, én másik hármat iktattam ki egy-egy lövéssel. Arrébb löktem egy pillanatra társamat, kétszer húztam meg a ravaszt, és egy kutyaszerű zooid zuhant a mélybe. Körbe pislogtam, vajon merre lehet a srác, de már hallottam a hangját, ahogy arrébb mozdulásomat követeli, engedelmesen lőttem ki egy cső felé, míg iménti posztom nemes egyszerűséggel felrobbant.

- Sinistra, melyik fokozatra állítottad te a programot? - fakadtam ki. Robbanás és robotkutyák: nem épp a szokványos kiképzés.

- A legmagasabbra, természetesen, miért, mit vártál? - nézett rám, aztán valami nagyon pofon kapta, mert leszédült a rúdról, melyen állt, de egyensúlyát gyorsan visszanyerte, és már bosszút is állt sietve.

Hangot hallottam, megpördülve láttam egy pillanatra valami fémes villanást, aztán hosszú zuhanás vette kezdetét, ellenfelem, egy azóta beazonosított ginecoid száguldott utánam, kitátott szájába már gyűltek az energianyalábok, melyekkel megsemmisíteni kívánt. Mindkét Berettával a pofájába céloztam, az egyikkel az energiagyűjtés pontjába, a másikkal a szemei közé, elvileg ott kell lennie a központi adattárának.

Ahogy a töltényeim becsapódtak, hatalmas robbanás taszított rajtam még egyet, törmelékek záporoztak mindenfelé, valahogy mégiscsak sikerült megkapaszkodnom egy kézreeső korlátban, és felfelé löknöm magam.

Egyik rúdról a másikra szökkentem, a kiképzőterem fél-virtuális világában valahogy elvesztettem a térérzékemet, fogalmam sem volt, milyen magasságban (vagy mélységben) lehetek, ám amikor elzúgott mellettem egy üzemképtelen areoid, már sejtettem, hogy nem lehetek messze Sinistrától. Ebben megerősített az is, amikor egy kék üvöltést láttam, illetve hallottam magam mellett villanni.

Az egyik korláton aztán megálltam, egy ilyen _hova a bánatba ugráljak tovább_ felkiáltással, aztán körülnéztem. Sehol senki, Sinistra épp kirántotta egy ginecoidból a vélhetően legfontosabb vezetéket. Csend.

- Ennyi? - meredtem rá, közben halkan lihegtem.

- Azt hiszem - biccentett, majd kifújta magát. - Jó kis testedzés volt, mi? - emelgette meg a szemöldökét.

- Naná - bólogattam, aztán eltettem a fegyvereimet. Maradt még két táram, és fél-fél tár a fegyverekben. Egész jó.

A pisztolyról jut eszembe. Quint.

- Sinistra, be kellene mennem Quinthez - mondtam, aztán az ajtóhoz szökkentem. A kiképzőterem közben szép lassan leállt a programmal. Társam elegánsan ért földet mellettem, és kinyitotta nekem az ajtót.

- Rendben. És utána irány haza, egy frissítő zuhany, aztán pedig a Taverna - mosolygott.

- Te is ismered azt a helyet? - illetődtem meg.

- Persze, ott készítik a legjobb gyrost. Ismerem Kalemarkoszt, a szakácsot is - mondta lelkesen, miközben kiléptünk a folyosóra. - Az ősei már régen eljöttek a Terra mediterrán szegleteiből, de őrzik görög hagyományaikat.

- Olyan kár, hogy az igazi görög gyrost már csak a nouvlessek élvezhetik - jegyeztem meg bánatosan, de aztán felderült az arcom. - Kalemarkosznál viszont mindig olyan érzésem van, mintha az Égei-tenger partjain pihennék.

- Jártál a Földön? Mikor? - érdeklődött Sinistra.

- Nem tudom - húztam el a szám. - Két-három élettel ezelőtt volt ott valami kis nyüzsgés, korrupció meg ilyenek… nem hagyhattam ki, és még utána gyorsan a Földközi-tenger partvidékére is elugrottunk Validusszal. A fogoly persze nem nagyon lelkesedett érte, de hát na.

- Amikor nekünk volt dolgunk a Terrán, Szibériába kellett látogatnunk - csóválta meg a fejét társam. - Mondhatom, fantasztikus élmény volt. Mintha csak a Kalterra néztünk volna el - tette hozzá, mire elnevettem magam, ahogy felidéztem a kihalt, fagyos bolygó képét.

- Nem hisz nekem. Árulónak tart - suttogtam csalódottan, mikor kijöttünk a Hivatal főbejáratán. - Quint Jones, egyik legjobb cimborám, egy kétszínű köpönyegforgatót lát bennem.

- Hozzá csak töredékhírek jutottak el - próbált vigasztalni Sinistra. - Majd megbékél.

Jártunk Quintnél. Nos… jó öreg haverom nem volt épp megnyerő modorú. Egész csúnya dolgokat vágott a fejemhez, és nem nagyon igyekezett a kedvemre tenni. Mindenesetre legalább az MP5-öt visszaadta, és majd a többi hiányzó darabomat is megpróbálja pótolni. Persze, nem túl készségesen.

- Bízom benne - vágódtam be a kocsiba. Bekapcsoltam a biztonsági övet, majd mélyet sóhajtottam, beletúrtam a hajamba; a feszültség minden látható jelét felmutattam.

- Nyugi - ült be társam. - Csak lazán…

Megsemmisítő pillantással meredtem rá.

- Képzelem, te mennyire laza lennél - mondtam félkomolyan, felvonva az egyik szemöldököm, mire elnevette magát.

- Jól van, gúnyolódj csak, aztán a hóhérnak lesz kedve bíztatni - begyújtotta a motort, egyesbe tette a járgányt, majd kifarolt a központtól. Egy ideig még dühösen meredtem a fekete óriásra, mely alig pár héttel ezelőtt még a világ legfrankóbb munkahelyének szerepében tetszelgett, most viszont legnagyobb haragosomnak bizonyult. Belesüppedtem az ülésbe, és inkább az útra meredtem.

- Jó, érted, hálás vagyok meg minden, de igazán - ráztam meg a fejem, aztán tehetetlenül, szomorkásan nevettem. - De mikor attól kell tartanom, hogy nem élhetem tovább azt az életet, amit eddig megszoktam… - mély levegőt vettem, és keservesen néztem Sinistra nagy, kék szemeibe. - Az borzalmas.

Egy pillanatig még meredt rám, aztán visszafordította fejét az út felé, és sebességet váltott. Arca olybá tűnt, mintha nagyon gondolkodna valamin. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta, majd sóhajtott egyet, és elkezdte:

- Az bizonyos, hogy semmi sem lesz olyan, mint régen, Tia. Az idő telik, halad, még hogy ha nekünk, Árnyék Szakasz-belieknek olyan is, mintha állna. A dolgok változnak, és ez a változás talán rossznak tűnik, de maga a folyamat jó - közbeszóltam volna, de felemelte a kezét, és folytatta. - A te esetedben a változás egy törés volt; mintha kihagytál volna egy jelenetet életed mozifilmjéből. És most minden katasztrofálisnak tűnik, de hinned kell benne, hogy helyre lehet hozni még kisiklott mindennapjaidat, és van remény, hogy minden ugyanolyan, vagy talán még jobb legyen, mint régen volt. Ennek kell éltetnie - pislantott még rám komolyan, aztán benyomta az indexet, és lekanyarodott laza száz kilós sebességgel.

Nem tudtam megszólalni. Ez lenne Sinistra? Akire mindig csak úgy tekintettem, mint egy legjobb ügynökre, egy példaképre szokás? És erre úgy beszél, ahogy egy igazi jó baráttól várná el az ember, aki filozofikus gondolatokkal bír.

- Köszönöm - nyögtem ki végül, mire fogait kivillantva elmosolyodott és rám nézett. - Mi van? - vigyorodtam el magam is.

- Semmi - rázta meg a fejét, de még mindig nem tudott komoly arcot vágni.

- Naa - nyaggattam, mire csak elnevette magát.

- Hát csak annyira átszellemülten és rebegve mondtál hálát, hogy már én is majdnem elérzékenyültem.

- Hallottad volna csak magadat - húztam fel az orrom, de nekem is jobb lett a kedvem. - Na, és hozzád megyünk először, vagy hozzám?

Egy pillanatig hatalmas szemekkel, meglepett arccal meredt rám, aztán újra felkacagott.

- Ja, hogy úgy… - vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Nos… lévén én férfi lennék, elvileg hamarabb elkészülök, szóval előbb felugrunk hozzám, én gyorsan összeszedem magam, aztán hozzád megyünk, és lesz időd bőven.

- Ez sztereotípia - feddtem meg.

- Akkor fogd rám, hogy előítéleteim vannak - gúnyolódott, de aztán felvillantott egy ezerdolláros mosolyt, hogy tudjam, csak poénkodott. Lassan belevesztünk az alkonyba, ahogy a város megtelt az utcai lámpák fényével.

- És Dexterával együtt laktok itt? - kérdeztem, ahogy lehuppantam a nappaliban a kanapéra. Egész nagy ház volt, nem holmi kis apró lakás, mint amilyenben én tengetem mindennnapjaimat.

- Igen, persze - felelt, és közben besasszézott a fürdőbe. - Nem a legjobb lakótárs - tette hozzá.

- Hogy-hogy? - döbbentem le.

- Hát… - kijött a mosdóból, és valamelyik szekrénynél kezdett el kutakodni, ruhákat meg törülközőt szedett elő. - Horkol. Meg szanaszét hagyja a cuccait. És ez egy idő után marhára idegesítő - vonta meg a vállát, aztán megint eltűnt előlem, tompán jutott el hozzám a hangja a másik helyiségből. - Próbálok sietni, addig foglald el magad. Van a hűtőben valamennyi ital, meg kaja is, ha esetleg éhes lennél.

- Elleszek, köszi - kiáltottam neki vissza, aztán már csak vízcsobogást lehetett hallani.

Nem voltam éhes, sem szomjas, de nem is unatkoztam. Lazán végignyúltam a kanapén, álmosan pislogtam jobbra-balra. Nem igazán voltam éber, gondolkodni sem volt kedvem. Teljesen elégedetten bámultam Sinistráék középzöld árnyalatú plafonját, egészen addig, amíg az ajtó nyitódását nem hallottam, akkor sietve felültem, hiszen ki az a tahó, aki ott terpeszkedik mások nappalijában?

Sinistra kilépett a nappaliba - végigmértem, aztán vagy még kétszer, sohasem láttam még így. Laza, szürke farmer volt rajta, és egy fehér ing, az ing bal oldalán levő kék, visszafogott, nonfiguratív minta kiemelte a szeme, illetve haja színét. Egy, a farmeréhez passzoló szürke zakóját lazán a vállára lökte, majd nekidőlt az ajtófélfának.

- Indulhatunk? - biccentette oldalra a fejét.

Zavartan pislogtam, egy kicsit túl sokáig bámultam.

- Persze - álltam fel, aztán csak úgy megbotlottam, ahogy az már nálam bevett szokás. Val szinte állandóan azzal ugrat, milyen bamba tudok lenni. És sajnos igaza van.

Sinistra gyorsan kapcsolt, elkapott.

- Bocsánat - piszmogtam, miközben valahogy visszanyertem az egyensúlyomat.

- Semmiség - felelt egy félmosollyal Sinistra, aztán kikísért, bezárta az ajtót, kocsiba vágtuk magunkat, és visszahajtottunk a városba, az én lakásom felé.

A tükörbe meredtem. Sötétlila hajam egész tűrhetően állt, lila szemeim kissé vérben voltak, viszont a zúzódásaim már szinte teljesen megfakultak, a kicsattant szám meg a felszakadt szemöldököm pedig már inkább heg volt, mint seb. Visszacsatoltam a nyakláncomat, a karkötőmet, a fülbevalómat, aztán megfordultam. Két ruha volt előttem: az egyik fekete, a másik fehér, és hasonló a mintázata, mint Sinistra ingének, csak lilában.

Egy kicsit még töprengtem, aztán a fehér mellett döntöttem - ha már társak vagyunk, akkor nem túlzás, legalábbis bíztam benne. Egy törpesarkú fehér papucsot vettem mellé, nem kívántam a magas sarkúban csetleni-botlani. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetettem a tükörbe, fújtam magamra egy leheletnyi parfümöt, aztán valóban késznek tituláltam magam.

Kiléptem a fürdőből, Sinistra az ágyon üldögélt. Jöttömre felnézett, alaposan végigmért, arcán ábrándos mosoly jelent meg, kissé zavarba jöttem. Egy pillantást vetettem az ágyneműtartóra - szükségem lehet a…

- Ne hozz fegyvert - állt fel társam, megszakítva gondolatmenetemet. - Nem lehet semmi baj. Ha mégis… - megvonta a vállát. - Akkor így jártunk - tette hozzá vigyorogva.

Magam is elmosolyodtam, aztán Sinistrát finoman az ajtóhoz tessékeltem, majd kulcsra zártam. Lesétáltunk a panel talpához, már épp mentem volna társam autójához, amikor beugrott valami.

- Nem mehetnénk az én járgányommal? - vetettem fel. Sinistra rám nézett, aztán széttárta a karját.

- Felőlem… úgy is haza kellene hozzalak, teljesen mindegy.

- Helyes - csettintettem a nyelvemmel, aztán intettem neki, hogy kövessen.

Hátrasétáltunk a panel mögötti belső parkolóba, egyetlen árva gépjármű sötétlett az éjszakában. Az én kis vagány járgányom.

- De aranyos - jegyezte meg Sin.

- Köszi - húztam el a szám. Valóban nem volt nagy; egy kétszemélyes kis sportautó. Nekem tökéletesen megfelelt. - Na, pattanj be - csüccsentem be a vezető ülésre.

Sinistra lazán átugrott a kocsim felett, aztán behuppant. Beizzítottam a motort, egyúttal be is nyomtam egy CD-t. Nem volt szériatartozék - jó sok kört kellett futnom, amíg találtam valakit, aki be tudja szerelni. Ahogy felhangzott a zene, már ki is vágódtunk a főútra. Mindig is élveztem, ha éjszaka autókázom, hát még most!

- Milyen zene ez? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Sinistra.

- Ősrégi! - nevettem fel. - Több évszázados… az őseim öröksége. Meg kell hagyni, jó ízlésük volt.

- És mi ennek a számnak a címe?

- Ecstasy. Egész kellemes, nem?

- De - ismerte el, aztán ugratott egyet a lejátszón. - És ez?

Kellemes, lassú dallamok csendültek fel. Előző életeimben ez volt az úgynevezett merengős dalom. Ebben a testben viszont még nem is hallgattam. Itt volt a kocsimban a hanghordozója, de valamiért nem tettem be. Kicsit gondolkodnom is kellett a címén.

- Autumn leaves - feleltem. - Ne kapcsold el, kérlek.

Biccentett, és belesüppedt az ülésbe. Lehunyta a szemeit, mintha őt is elgondolkodtatta volna a muzsika, a dallam, az ének. Csend ereszkedett közénk. Csak figyeltem az elsuhanó lámpaoszlopokat, a sötét és a fény váltakozását. Kicsit lehúztam az ablakot, enyhe szellő borzolta a hajamat. Lopva pillantottam Sinistrára, de még mindig csukva voltak szemei. Tekintetemet végigjárattam rajta, aztán újra az utat figyeltem. A számnak lassan véget ért, a pillanatnyi varázs, a _merengés _elmúlt. És a Tavernához is megérkeztünk.

Leparkoltam, a motor abbahagyta duruzsolását. Sinistra egy pillanatig még üldögélt, aztán kiszállt a kocsiból, előzékenyen segített ki engem is.

- Köszönöm - bólintottam. - Szerinted Ces és Viola már itt vannak?

- Viccelsz? Ha kaja van a közelben? - nevetett, vigyorogva csóváltam a fejem.

A Taverna kellemes hely volt. Kék és fehér kockás abroszok, faasztalok, faszékek, ahol csak lehetett, görög motívumok bukkantak fel. És az egyik teraszon levő asztalnál megpillantottuk Cesariot és Violát. Épp állt a bál.

- Gyros - mondta halkan, de határozottan Rio.

- Nikosz kedvence! - felelte élesebb hangon Viola.

- Gyros - ismételte a srác.

- Nikosz kedvence! - csapott az asztalra a kislány.

- Hű, parázs vita közepébe csöppentünk - húztam ki a széket, és helyet foglaltam. Viola döbbenten meredt rám, aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Sinistra, Sententia, sziasztok - tért magához. Ces csak intett egyet. - A gyros vagy a Nikosz kedvence a finomabb?

- Gyros - támaszkodtam az asztalra. - Pitában, tzatzikivel.

- Inkább tálként, de tényleg a gyros - helyeselt Sinistra.

Rio csupán keresztbe fonta a mellkasa előtt karjait, és elégedett mosollyal dőlt hátra székében. Viola viszont felhúzta az orrát.

- Mindig ellenem vagytok.

- Dehogy vagyunk - legyintett Sin.

- Attól még te ehetsz Nikosz kedvencét - mondtam. - Úgy is a vendégem vagy.

- Naná - bólogatott.

Kijött egy pincér, felvette a rendelésünket, aztán tíz percet kért, majd távozott. Egy ideig nem igazán beszéltünk, a kellemes esti szellő lengedezett közöttünk, a Taverna belsejéből tradicionális görög muzsika hallatszott ki.

- Ti meg hogy összeöltöztetek! - állapította meg lelkesen Viola. Sinistra végignézett a saját ingén, majd az én ruhámon, aztán megvonta a vállát.

- Miért, talán nem tetszik? - kérdezett vissza. Viola elmosolyodott.

- Dehogynem. Mintha máris társak lennétek - aztán arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, és ingerülten nézett a Taverna épülete felé. - Mikor lesz már kész?

- Türelem - feleltem halkan. - Rio, nemrégiben olvastam valami Zeemann nevű tag elméletét a neutronokkal kapcsolatban, igaz, egy kukkot nem értettem belőle, de azért érdekes volt. Mi a véleményed róla?

Cesario kissé előrehajolt, csendesen megköszörülte a torkát, majd így szólt:

- Szerintem alapvetően hibás feltevésen indult el, tehát az egész fikció megmarad egy _mi lenne, ha_-elméletnek.

Röviden, tömören. Cesariosan.

Biccentettem, aztán már láttam is a pincért, amint karjain egyensúlyozgatva hozza a kajánkat. Kellemesen telt az este.

- Csak tudnám, hogy Ces hogy bírja - nevetett Sinistra, miközben kiszálltunk az autómból. Hajnali egy felé járhatott, az éjszaka kicsit hűvös volt, szürke zakó volt a vállamra terítve.

- Fogalmam sincs - ráztam a fejem. - Csak mondja és mondja és mondja… de azért aranyos.

- Hát persze. Csak éjfél körül már fárasztó - felelte. Viola kétségtelenül nem fog már megváltozni, amíg világ a világ, ilyen marad. Szerencsére.

Elsétáltunk az épülettömb mellett, a lépcsőház bejáratáig. Ott parkolt társam kocsija. Levettem zakóját, és átnyújtottam neki.

- Köszönöm szépen.

- Szívesen - mosolygott, aztán autójának támaszkodott. - Vegyelek fel reggel, vagy majd ott találkozunk?

- Áh, nem akarlak fárasztani, majd a Hivatalban összefutunk - legyintettem.

- Nem fáradság, útba esik - vonta meg a vállát. - Szívesen beviszlek.

- Akkor rendben - egyeztem bele, nekem végül is tökmindegy. - Mikor látlak? - kérdeztem olyan hangsúllyal, mintha valamelyik földi romantikus ponyvából léptem volna elő.

Sinistra térdre ereszkedett.

- Fél nyolcra itt leszek, egyetlen galambom - felelte ő is átszellemülten, majd elröhögtük magunkat. Talpra állt, egyik kezét zsebre tette, másikkal átlendítette vállán a zakót. - Fél nyolc megfelel?

- Persze - biccentettem. - Na menjél lassan, az életben nem fogsz hazaérni.

- Igaz - vonta össze szemöldökét, aztán átsétált a vezető üléshez, és behuppant. Lehúzta az előttem lévő ablakot. - Próbálj meg nem elaludni, jó?

- Te is - hajoltam be. - Várj egy pillanatot! Validus és Dex mikor jönnek haza?

- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs. De szerintem még ellesznek egy ideig, nagyon a peremvidékre mentek.

- Aha. Rendben - bólogattam. - Jó éjt! - egyenesedtem fel. Sinistra még intett egyet, aztán kivágódott a főútra, és kilőtt.

- Ez azért mégiscsak túlzás! - fakadtam ki, ahogy Mercredi teáját kortyolgattam. Az előtérben! Mindenki más (már aki épp itthon volt - a Un-ou és A-ou, Viola és Cesario, Eclair és Lumiere, valamint Sinistra) bent hallgatta az eligazítást, én meg itt stoppolhattam az ajtó előtt. - Hogy… hogy… - kezdtem volna, de a méregtől egyszerűen beszélni nem tudtam!

- Nyugodj meg - csitított halkan Mercredi, miközben folyamatosan kopácsoltak ujjai a klaviatúrán. - Fogd fel úgy, mint egy…

- Óvintézkedést? Megelőzést? - vágtam a szavába haragosan.

- Mint egy szabad órát. Legalább nem unatkozol odabenn - fejezte be. Idegesen túrtam a hajamba.

- De hát… váá! - morogtam, és belerúgtam a falba. Aztán még egyszer, aztán megint és megint.

- Tia! - szólt rám meglepetten a titkárnő. - Ne húzd már fel magad ennyire, kérlek.

Mély levegőt vettem, és letettem a csészét, majd keresztbefontam magam előtt karjaimat.

- Sajnálom - húztam el a szám.

- Ne sajnáld, megértem, hogy rossz érzés, hogy most nem lehetsz ott a gyűlésen - nézett rám komolyan, aztán újból a monitorra meredt. - De ne a falon vezesd le a mérgedet, az tudtommal nem ártott neked semmit.

- Jó, megértettem - morcogtam, aztán helyet foglaltam a falnál levő heverőn. Idegesen doboltam az ujjaimmal, közben meredtem figyeltem Eclipse irodájának az ajtaját. Odabentről tompán hallatszottak ki a hangok, nevetés zaja szűrődött ki. A francba is.

- És hogy telt a szabadnapod? - érdeklődött Mercredi, hangja kissé összerezzentett. Felnéztem rá, továbbra sem fordult felém, csak gépelt folyamatosan.

- Egész jól - vontam meg a vállam. - Jártunk a város szélén, bejöttünk egy kicsit gyakorlatozni, majd este elmentünk Violáékkal vacsorázni.

- Jól hangzik - mosolygott a titkárnő.

- A Tavernában - feleltem, és felhúztam a lábaimat a kárpitra.

- Nem ismerem - rázta meg a fejét.

- Egy görög étterem a város nyugati részén, egy Kalemarkosz nevű tag a tulaj.

- Jaj, akkor tudom. Évek óta nem voltam ott - nézett fel egy pillanatra, aztán újfent a monitorra meredt.

Az ajtón túlról mozgolódás hallatszott, egyből talpra pattantam. Lassan lenyomódott a kilincs, és egymás után jöttek ki az ÁSZ-ügynökök, Eclair és Lumiere nemes egyszerűséggel átnéztek rajtam, Un-ou és A-ou a papírjukra meredve sétáltak ki, majdnem fellökve engem. A zöld hajú srác vigyorogva kért elnézést. Viola és Cesario lelkesen ugráltak ki (azaz mégsem: a lány lelkesen ugrált, a fiú pedig teljesen révedező tekintettel bandukolt mögötte), és végül Sinistra sétált ki. Kedvesen mosolygott rám, aztán átnyújtotta a papírokat. Intettem még Mercredinek, aztán kisétáltunk a laborszerű folyosókra, ráléptünk egy futószalagra, és nekiálltam átbogarászni a feladatot.

- A Blumerea? - emelkedett meg szemöldököm. - Jesszus, mi a bánatnak kell odamenni? Olyan az egész, mintha a nouvlessek Barbie-bolygója lenne.

- Na igen, de Barbie-nak is vannak ám ellenségei - vonta meg a vállát Sinistra. Nyilván neki sem esett ínyére a helyzet, de ő profibb volt annál, hogy kimutassa ellenszenvét.

- Igen, biztos a csúf, gonosz pórnép, akiknek nincs pénzük szőke hajfestékre, meg csilli-villi rózsaszín cuccokra, és még Ken is észrevette őket teljesen véletlenül - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Te is szőke voltál legutóbb, nem? - pislantott rám.

- Érted, miről beszélek - lapoztam. - Meg amúgy is… kinek kellene egy Ken? Fúj.

Sinistra halkan felkuncogott. Felsóhajtottam, és belemerültem a dokumentumba. A Blumerea virágzó bolygó, egész felületén mediterrán éghajlat uralkodik, mindenfelé pálmafák és tenger, maga a Paradicsom. Nem nehéz akció: van egy banda, amelyik szépen csúsztatja szegény, árva, ártatlan nouvlesse bácsik és nénik kevéske, nehéz munkával összekuporgatott pénzét, ezeket az elvetemült, gonosz (a fenébe is, szimpatikusak nekem, nem állhatnék át az ő oldalukra?) tagokat kellene lecsukatnunk. Megoldható.

- Előre gyűlölöm ezt a melót - eresztettem le a kezemet, melyben a mappa volt.

- Nekem sem lenne a _top 10 küldetés_ listámon dobogós, de legalább gyorsan elintézzük. Olvastad az utolsó oldalt?

- Csak átfutottam, volt rajta valami fontos? - léptem be a liftbe. A többiek közben már felszívódtak, csipkedték magukat, hogy minél hamarabb elindulhassanak. Végtére is _egyesek_ ismerték az akciójuk részleteit, mivel ott voltak az eligazításon… én meg csak most ízlelgetem a szavak mögött megbúvó, sunyin meglapuló értelmet és valóságot.

- Ma éjjel a bolygó isten tudja hányadik rangú hercege bált ad. Amin nekünk is részt kell vennünk, sőt, úgy kellene megoldanunk az ügyet, hogy közben műsort is szolgáltassunk.

- Igazán mámorító - görnyedt meg hátam. - Ha műsor kell, bohócot hívjanak, ne az Árnyék Szakaszt.

- Az ő szemükben mi azok vagyunk - csóválta meg a fejét, és kissé elszomorodott. Pár pillanatig csak a padlót figyelte, aztán mikor felnézett, ismét derűs volt. Vajon mi juthatott az eszébe?

Enyhén nyekkent a lift, ahogy megérkeztünk a földfelszín alatti harmadik szintre. A folyosók még itt is ugyanolyan sterilek és világosak voltak, viszont a légkondi már megszokott zaja itt nem hallatszódott, ha jól tudom, ide nincs is beszerelve a berendezés. Ennek ellenére mindig hűvös van idelenn. És itt a futószalagok megszokott árja sem folyt végig a padlón, ezúttal magunknak kellett haladnunk ellustult lábainkon.

Cipőm sarka élesen kopogott, Sinistra öltözéke meg suhogó hangokat adott ki - a folyosó pedig megsokszorozva verte vissza a zajokat. Egy széles fémajtónál álltunk meg, bepötyögtem új kódomat, zöld fény villant, majd az ajtó kitárult. Beléphettünk a hangárba.

- Nahát - néztem körbe. - Ezek aztán gyorsan megpattantak!

Aureliuson kívül egyetlen hajó sem állt a hangárban, mely az ÁSZ-ügynökök cirkálóinak ad otthont.

- Ha most érné támadás a Hivatalt, meglehetősen kellemetlen lenne - vonta össze a szemöldökét Sinistra. - Nincs itthon a macska, most aztán nem csak az egerek cincoghatnak, hanem jöhetnek a patkányok is akár.

Átsétáltunk a hangár hatalmas, kupolaszerű plafonja alatt. Természetesen társamnak sikerült a legmesszebb letennie a cirkálót.

- Üdv, Aurelius - köszöntöttem hajómat, aki boldog sípolással köszöntött. - Igen, most már jól vagyok - mondtam.

Beülve a szokott ülésembe kissé furcsa érzésem támadt. Egy pár pillanatig nem értettem, mitől, aztán lepillantottam a padlóra: a kárpiton vércseppek éktelenkedtek.

- Ez az én vérem? - kérdeztem Sinistrát, és delejezetten bámultam a piros pöttyöket. Nem tudtam róluk levenni a szememet.

- Igen - ült le nyugodtan. - Ne aggódj, majd ha hazajöttünk, kiszedjük belőle, amennyiben annyira irritál…

- Irritál? - kaptam fel a fejem.

- Úgy bámulod, mintha… mintha nem is tudom, mi lenne ott.

- Nem, csak… - lenéztem, egy pillanatra bevillant, amikor a Szőke és Sebhelyes ütlegeltek. Szorosra zártam a szemeim.

- Tia - szólt halkan társam. - Tia! Mi baj?

A székbe süppedtem, és zihálva vettem a levegőt. Megráztam a fejem.

- Induljunk inkább - javasoltam. Beizzítottam a hajtóműveket.

Cirkálónk enyhén megemelkedett, óvatosan a kivezettem a hangárból, és a kilövőállomásra tereltem.

- Központ, itt a BLL-8609-es cirkáló. Tegyenek szabaddá egy kilövőt - jelentkeztem be az irányítótoronynál.

- BLL-8609-es cirkáló, itt a központ. Menjenek a hatos pályára, jó utat!

Cirkálónk kilőtt, pillanatok alatt elhagytuk az Aineias légkörét. A Blumereát egyszerűen megközelíthettük: az Aineias melletti ugrókapu szinte a szomszédságába vezet.

- Irányítsd egy kicsit, kérlek - néztem társamra, majd felálltam a székből, és az utastérbe sétáltam.

- Persze - biccentett Sinistra.

A heverő aljában levő fiókban kutakodtam - a törlőkendőt még könnyedén megtaláltam. Valami csörrent; hoppá. Üsse kő, nyugodtan pakolásztam tovább.

- Ha szabad kérdeznem, te mégis mit művelsz? - érdeklődött.

Végre ráleltem a folttisztítóra: a fiók legalján volt, látszott, mennyit foglalkoztunk a hajónk tisztaságával. Sem Validus, sem én nem voltunk azok a takarítás-mániás egyedek. Előbb a heverőre fújtam belőle, azt kezdtem el sikálni, mozdulataim dühösek voltak és izgágák.

- Nahát, mindjárt meggyullad - szólalt meg mellettem Sinistra. Kétségbeesetten néztem fel rá. - Nyugalom, automatavezérlés - bökött a fejével a vezérlőpult felé.

Visszanéztem a kárpitra. Nem ment ki belőle a vér. Ott maradt az az átkozott barna folt. Mindig ott lesz? Talán örökké emlékeztetni fog Aurelius a szenvedéseimre?

- Ne nézz már ennyire reményvesztetten - térdelt le mellém Sinistra.

- De… de… - feleltem volna, de nem jöttek a szavak a számra, ehelyett keserűen felnevettem.

- Mondd - bíztatott. A szemébe néztem, aztán lesütöttem a tekintetem.

- Ezek a foltok… mindig eszembe fogják juttatni azt a két hetet. Borzalmas volt - rándult össze az arcom. - Nem is… nem is a fájdalom miatt. Hanem mert… rettegve kellett átélnem azt a fél hónapot. Féltettem Validust, féltettem Aureliust és Crassust… de… saját magam miatt is aggódtam. Korábban mindig azt hittem, hogy a saját halálom nem viselne meg annyira, és hogy bármit kibírok - megráztam a fejem. - De a teljes bizonytalanság megrémített.

Sinistra kissé elmosolyodott.

- Az lenne a legjobb, ha ezzel nem foglalkoznál. Próbáld meg elfelejteni, legalább addig, amíg ezt befejezzük. Utána hazajövünk és… - elmerengett, aztán felragyogott az arca. - És megnézzük, lehet-e fejleszteni a képességedet!

Felkaptam a fejem.

- Fejleszteni? Ezt hogy érted?

- Kivel gyakoroltál addig, amíg legalább ilyen lett? Amíg ilyen mértékű telepátiát elsajátítottál?

- A bátyámmal, természetesen - vontam meg a vállam. - Csak egy idő után megunta.

- Megunta? - hökkent meg Sinistra, közben felsegített a padlóról, és visszavezetett a navigációs pulthoz.

- Aha - huppantam bele a székbe. - Egy ideig még engedte, hogy rajta kísérletezzek, de egyszer… - elnevettem magam.

- Igen? - pislantott rám, a hajót újra manuális irányításra állította.

- Hát egyszer eléggé unatkoztam, és hát… rávettem, hogy kezdjen el kotkodácsolni - pislogtam ártatlanul.

- Mi van abban? Nem olyan nagy kaland - nyugtatott meg Sinistra.

- Nem is lenne az, ha nem egy étteremben adta volna elő baromfi-tudományát - tettem hozzá halkan.

- Juj - vonta össze a szemöldökét, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Ha ezennel ünnepélyesen megígéred, hogy velem ilyet nem teszel, gyakorolhatsz majd rajtam.

- Így felajánlod? - illetődtem meg. Társam megvonta a vállát.

- Nekem is az érdekem, ha még egy ideig egy osztag leszünk, nem? - mosolygott, aztán bejelentkezett az előttünk kibontakozó ugrókapu irányítójánál. - Központ, itt az UAS-…

- Sinistra - szóltam közbe csendesen. Megrázta a fejét.

- Azaz a BLL-8609-es cirkáló - szánakozva pillantott rám, aztán folytatta. - Engedélyt kérünk a belépésre.

- BLL-8609-es cirkáló, itt a központ. Igazolják magukat - jött a válasz a központból.

- Központ, itt Sententia az Árnyék Szakaszból, a cirkáló az én, illetve Validus, szintén ÁSZ-ügynök tulajdonában van.

- BLL-8609-es cirkáló, az engedély megadva, átkelhetnek az ugrókapun.

Belevezettük Aureliust az ugrás spiráljába.

- Elbambultam, bocs - mosolygott Sinistra.

- Nincs probléma - ráztam meg a fejem. - Rendes volt a irányító központos férfi is, még az kellett volna, hogy be kelljen ugranunk átvizsgálásra.

Vakító fényár töltötte meg a navigációs fülkét, ahogy az ugrókapu közepére érkeztünk.

- Annyira unom már a baromságaikat - csatoltam fel nyakláncomat, ahogy kijöttem az öltözőkabinból. Sinistra már a folyosón várt. - Azért a logika nagyon ott van… levetkőztetnek, hogy nem hozok-e be valami… nem is tudom, mitől tartanak? - ráztam meg a fejem. - Szóval meztelenül vizsgálnak meg, mint valami kísérleti alanyt, viszont a fegyvereimmel lazán grasszálhatok. Nem értem.

- Ők a nouvlessek - tárta szét a karját társam. - Szerintem ők sem értik magukat.

Végigsétáltunk a csicsás, giccses folyosón. A padlót bordó szőnyeg borította, a falakon kivehetetlen pingálmányok ékeskedtek, mind aranykerettel. Átlag méterenként holmi ocsmány szobrok, természetesen a legjobb Magneticról való kőzetből. A plafonon pedig szinte államnyi értékű csillárok lógtak, ha jól sejtem, azokat az Aure gyáraiban dobhatták össze. Ennyi drága holmit egy keskeny közlekedőbe összezsúfolni… enyhe rosszullét jött rám, a gyomrom émelyegni kezdett.

Egy alul kissé fodros, de nagyon egyszerű, fekete ruha volt rajtam, melyet apró lila csatok fogtak össze középen. Eleinte egy puffos ujjú, borzalmasan cicomás göncöt akartak rám erőltetni, de használva az erőmet rávettem az öltöztetőt, hogy másítsa meg a döntését. Így egy kicsit elkülönült öltözékem a sok-sok sznob nemesétől, de ez érdekelt a legkevésbé. Mellettem Sinistra egy hagyományos fekete szmokingban feszített, halványkék inggel kombinálva. Nyakkendőt nem viselt, ingének pár gombja szabadon hagyta nyakát, illetve egy kis rálátást engedélyezett mellkasára. Persze, én csak a nyakláncát figyeltem. Természetesen.

Magamban azon rágódtam, hogy ha tudom, hogy errefelé ilyen sok pilácsot használnak, hozok egy napszemüveget is. Nagyjából tíz percembe telt, amíg hunyorgás nélkül körbe tudtam nézni, bár akin fehér ruha volt, azt még így se nagyon láttam.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami tetszett, az a zene volt. Oldalt egy zenekar szolgáltatta a kellemes muzsikát, mely még a földi idők korai éveinek hangulatát idézték fel, klasszikus táncokra csalogatva a népet. Sokan keringőt jártak, mások csak nevetgélve beszélgettek, voltak, akik csak tömték magukba a felszolgált falatkákat, megint mások a körbehordozott pezsgőt kortyolgatták. Elénk lépett egy pincér - helyes, barna srác volt, egy kis mediterrán beütéssel. Itallal kínált, közben csábítóan mosolygott. Közömbös arccal ráztam meg a fejem, mire felvonta a szemöldökét, és sértetten elvonult.

Sinistra nevetését visszatartva nézett rám.

- Mi az?

- Semmi - nézett körbe vigyorogva. - Engem meg se kérdezett.

Magam is elmosolyodtam.

- Egy tánc? - ajánlotta fel Sinistra.

- Benne vagyok - biccentettem, aztán engedtem, hogy a fodros nagyestélyik forgatagába vezessen. Elegánsan felvetette fejét, aztán egyik kezével derekamat karolta, a másikkal az enyémet tartotta. Fejemben az a szokásos egy-két-há' járt, amilyet még talán a legelső, még akkor igazán életnek nevezhető életemben sulykolt belém egy tánctanár. Egy pillanatra felidéződött bennem annak a létnek a szépsége: a változások szépsége, az idő múlása, a nagy meglepetések, a sok új információ.

- Min merengsz? - kérdezte halkan társam, hangja sejtelmesnek tűnt és kedvesnek.

- Hogy? - néztem rá derűsen.

- Mintha nem is lennél itt… akár egy ginecoiddal is járhatnám.

- Ne haragudj - pirultam el. - Csak elkalandoztam.

- Mi jutott eszedbe? - érdeklődött.

- Sinistra, te emlékszel még a legelső életedre? Arra az igazi létre?

Tekintete révedezővé lett, a zene ritmusát is elvesztette egyszerre, nekem kellett vezetnem. Egy fiatal férfi lépett hozzánk, felém nyújtotta karját, de megráztam a fejem. Felvillantott egy mosolyt is, újbóli nemleges jelzés. Közelebb jött…

- A hölgy az én partnerem - szólt halkan, de határozottan és érthetően Sinistra. A férfi bólintott, és egy-két párral odébb próbálkozott. Társam és egyúttal párom is rám nézett, és bágyadtan mosolygott. - Igen, emlékszem - felelte aztán tömören. Valamiért az volt az érzésem, hogy ezt a témát nem lenne érdemes feszegetni, így biccentettem, és kicsit közelebb húzódtam hozzá.

Lassú szám kezdődött, a régi ritmusokat és a hangszereket magányos női hang váltotta fel. Sinistra óvatosan átkarolt, tartottuk egymástól a távolságot. Kezemet a lapockájára csúsztattam, a válla felett tartottam szemmel a tömeget. Kicsit belékapaszkodtam, lábujjhegyre emelkedtem, hogy a fülébe tudjak súgni (szerencsére segített, minden erőlködés nélkül megtartott).

- Mindenki olyan furcsán néz ránk - alig adtam ki hangot, ajkam szinte hozzáért a füléhez.

- Tudják, hogy nem közéjük valók vagyunk - felelte. - Látsz valami gyanús egyedet?

Fürkészőn kutattam a tömeget. Egy dáma szinte felfalta pillantásával a neki háttal álló Sinistrát, majd engem észrevéve lebiggyesztette ajkát, s fejét felvetve fordult el. A többiek meg úgy bámultak minket, mintha nem is tudom, valamilyen szarkofágból léptünk volna elő.

- Itt minden egyed gyanús - morogtam. Sinistra szorosabban húzott magához. Nehéz volt tartanom azt a két centi távolságot, ami még közöttünk volt.

- Akkor nekem sikerült kiszúrnom azt a hármat, akik mégsem azok.

Vége lett a számnak, a táncoló tömeg kissé rendezettebbé vált, és mindenki tapsolni kezdett. Az énekesnő meghajolt, és lelkesen jelentette be a következő számot, bemutatta zenekarát. Mi is szétváltunk, felpislantottam társamra, várva ötletét, hogy mi legyen a következő lépés.

Szemével maga mögé jelzett. Óvatosan fordultam oda, mintha át akarnám ölelni Sinistrát. Átkaroltam a nyakát, és teljesen mellé hajoltam, mintha ajkammal akarnám érezni ütőere lüktetését. Kezeit derekamon fonta körül.

Mögöttünk három férfi beszélgetett, mindegyikük kezében ital, a poharakban viszont a megszabott töltet volt, valószínűleg nem ittak bele. Miért nem? Óvatosan kikukucskáltam társam válla fölött, a táncolók mind a pincért keresik, innivaló után kutatva. Rajtunk kívül mindenkinél pohár, és a megfigyelt személyeknél levőkön kívül mindegyik szinte üres.

- Jesszusom - bukott ki belőlem halkan, Sinistra összerezzent ölelésemben.

- Mi az? Mire jöttél rá? - suttogta, leheletét éreztem a nyakamon.

- Az ital - az egyik férfi felém fordult, zavaromban társam füle alá csókoltam, ajkam csak finoman érintette bőrét, mégis éreztem, ahogy a lélegzet benn akad mellkasában. Kissé úgy irányítottam, hogy ne teljesen szembe álljak a gyanús tagokkal.

Elhajoltam Sinistra nyakától.

- Bocsesz - nyögtem istentelen nagy zavaromban, elvileg hogy juthatott eszembe ilyesmi? - Csak… csak észrevették, hogy…

- Mi van az itallal? - kérdezte rekedten. Elhajoltam tőle, de nem mertem a szemébe nézni.

- Szerintem az italban van valami - mondtam. Lassacskán újra megindult a zene. - Rejtélyes barátaink legalábbis nagyon nem szerethetik az alkoholt…

Sinistra egy észrevehetetlen pillantást vetett hátra.

- Ezek meglépnek - sziszegte. Első lendülettel odakaptam volna a fejemet, de Sinistra az arcomra tette kezét, enyhén megcsóválta a fejét, aztán közelebb hajolt, közelebb és közelebb… aztán oldalra pillantott, és biccentett, megragadta a kezemet, és feltűnés nélkül elkezdett kivonszolni a tömegből.

Félrehajtotta az ajtót leplező függönyt - az ajtó tárva-nyitva állt, az elsötétített folyosó végén láttuk még egy pillanatra láttuk az elsuhanó árnyakat.

- Gyerünk! - kiáltotta, aztán kilőttünk, már a kanyarnál jártunk, és láthattuk, ahogy a következő elágazásnál üldözötteink két részre válnak. - Kövesd a magányost! - utasított még társam, aztán egyszeriben kék villanást láttam, és már nem volt sehol. Ez aztán a sebesség!

Egyszeriben csörrenés zaja ütötte meg a fülemet, fokoztam a tempót. A combomra szíjazott tokból előhúztam a Berettát. Befordultam az újabb kanyarnál, de pár méterre tőlem csak egy ablak volt: azaz annak a maradványai.

- Imádom a munkámat - sziszegtem magam elé, aztán nemes egyszerűséggel kivetettem magam a törött üvegcserepek és a maradék keret között, háromméternyi zuhanás után úgy értem talajt, mintha mi sem történt volna. Jobbra, majd balra pillantottam, nem messze tőlem megrezdültek a bokrok. Arra céloztam a fegyveremmel.

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, aztán hátrapördültem, és meghúztam a ravaszt: a velem szemben álló fickó kezéből nagy ívvel repült ki 45-ös Coltja. Döbbentem bámult rám.

- A kavicsos trükk jó volt, egy pillanatra én is bevettem - ismertem el, ahogy a reszkető bokorra gondoltam. - Viszont a kakast már korábban fel kellett volna húznia… a falak között túl nagy a hangja - csóváltam a fejem szánakozva. Berettámmal intettem neki. - Na, emelje csak fel a kezeit…

Közben karkötőmön aktiváltam Crassus hívójelét. Nem igazán volt hangulatom ahhoz, hogy még én korzózzak itt a begyűjtött taggal, aki épp száját húzogatva emelte fel a kezeit.

- Miért az ő oldalukon áll? - kérdezte becsmérlően.

- Én ugyan nem állok senki oldalán. A nouvlessekén meg főképp nem - tettem hozzá fintorogva.

- Mi segítünk az embereken. Olyanokhoz juttatjuk el az ő mocskos pénzeiket, akiknek segíthet.

- Értem én - fakadtam ki. - Csak ez ebben a formában nem legális. Nekem meg a törvény betartatása is a dolgom… akármennyire is egyetértek a nézeteikkel, nem cselekedhetek másképp.

A feltámadó légáramlatok borzolták a hajamat, ahogy Crassus leereszkedett mellém.

- A törvény tévedhet - mondta komolyan.

- És én is - ismertem el. - És maga is tévedett, amikor most idejött. Sajnálom - tettem hozzá, aztán a fickót Cras felügyeletére bíztam. - Most már maradj az objektum közelében… begyűjtöm Sinistrát, és dobbantunk! - utasítottam még droidunkat, majd az ablak felé fordultam, lendületet vettem, és felszökkentem. Táncoltam egy kicsit a párkányon, amíg végre sikerült megtalálnom az egyensúlyomat, aztán behuppantam a puha szőnyegre.

Lábam körül sok-sok üvegszilánk csillogott. Akaratlanul elvigyorodtam a gondolatra, hogy legalább ennyi bosszúságot szerzünk kedves nemes vendéglátónknak. Aztán a nagy örömömben feltűnt valami, potom kétpercnyi erős merengés után sikerült is ráébrednem, mi is az.

Nem szűrődött ki a közlekedőre a zene. Sem a mulatozás, sem evőeszközök csörgése. Mélységes mély csend uralta a folyosót, és ha jól sejtem, az egész épületet. Újra két kézbe vettem a Berettát, óvatos, megfontolt léptekkel közeledtem a bálterem felé. Félrehúztam a függönyt, feltartottam a fegyverem, holmi megszálló csapatra számítva: de semmi ilyesmi nem várt rám, csupán eszméletlen testek tömege, amint egymás hegyén-hátán heverésztek, vastag szőnyeget alkotva a padlón.

- Szépen néztek ki - dicsértem meg őket. - Soha sem hallottatok az alkohol káros hatásairól? - lépdeltem közéjük, véletlenül belerúgtam valakibe. - Hoppá, bocsánat, csak egy kicsit volt szándékos! - leguggoltam az egyikükhöz, és ujjaimat a nyaki ütőeréhez illesztettem. Normális sebességű és erősségű volt a pulzusa. - Beleképzelem magam a helyzetetekbe… eljöttök egy jót partizni, aztán valami vackot kevernek az amúgy városnyi értékű pezsgőtökbe, és így végzitek - szánakozva sóhajtottam fel, és felültem az asztalra, lábaimat nyugodtan kezdtem lóbálni. Végigpillantottam a terítéken: a legtöbb tál üres volt. - Hát de mivel a legtöbb kaját befaltátok, és nekem nem hagytatok semmit, így most nélkülöznötök kell fantasztikus társaságomat, elmegyek, megkeresem a társamat, aztán… jesszus, a pincér! - ugrott be hirtelen a kiéhezett levesestálról. - Ezt újra kellett volna tölteni, de mivel szinte ki vannak száradva… - felugrottam az asztalról, és átszökelltem a döglő népen. - Kösz a segítséget, adieu!

Kivágtattam a folyosóra.

- Sinistra! - kiáltottam. - Sinis… - eresztettem volna ki újra a hangom, de hideg, nedves kéz tapadt a számra, és egy száraz, bár lehetőleg még hidegebb penge feszült a torkomnak.

- Maradj csen… - kezdett fenyegetni, de egy laza mozdulattal átdobtam a vállam felett, a kését pedig a torkának szegeztem.

- Csendben? Nem szeretek - feleltem, aztán megvizsgáltam az arcát. - Ó, a pincérfiú! Na ki vele, hányan vagytok a bandában?

- Ütődött ribanc, szállj le rólam és húzz haza a bolygódra! - köpte felém.

- Ütődött? Ribanc? - csattantam fel. - Kikérem magamnak! És nincs saját bolygóm, amimre haza húzhatnálak - tettem hozzá merengve, valami fülsértően bárgyú hangon.

- Te nem vagy normális - meredt rám a pincér.

- Nem, nem vagyok, de ha nem felelsz, megjárod - mondtam immár teljes, hűvös komolysággal.

- Tessék, csak nyugodtan ölj meg - jelentette ki büszkén.

- Jaj, ne játszd már a mártírt, úgy is kihúzom belőled! - emeltem égnek a tekintetemet. Na mibe, hogy nem hisz nekem?

- Soha - szűkítette résnyire szemeit. Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán belemarkoltam hajába, hogy felnyögött, a kést erősen a torkának szorítottam, hogy ne vergődjön. A szemeibe mélyedtem, egy pillanat alatt megtudtam, amit akartam. Hatan. De vajon merre lehet a maradék kettő? Azaz négy, hogy ha Sinistra prédáit is számba veszem, de őket talán láttam útközben egy félig nyitott ajtón át. Ha jól emlékszem, nem nagyon voltak eszméletüknél.

Kiléptem a pincér elméjéből, aki zavartan pislogott, mintha nem nagyon tudná, hol is van.

- Mi… hogy… - tátogott.

- Bocsi - mondtam halkan, és fejét erősen a padlóhoz koppintottam, hogy eszméletét vesztette. Felálltam mellőle, és megvakartam a halántékomat. Mámorító. Társam vajon merre lehet? Nem mintha nem hinném, hogy jól van, vagy hogy nem tud magára vigyázni, de azért jobban örülnék, ha előkerülne, és már dobbanthatnánk.

- Sinistra - suttogtam, miközben lassan korzózni kezdtem a sötét folyosón. Benyitottam az első ajtón: ruhák sokasága, társam sehol. A következő beugróhoz léptem, s ráébredtem, hogy ez így nem fog menni. Lehunytam a szemem; lassan érezni kezdtem a környéken levő éber elméket. A kanyar előtt volt két személy egy kis helyiségben, és még valaki egy emelettel feljebb. Kinyitottam a szemem.

A fenti egyén, gondolom, Sinistra. És akkor a lentiek a maradék két begyűjtendő személy. Akkor gyorsítjuk meg egy kicsit a munkát, sietve lekapcsolom ezeket, aztán felszedem a társam, aztán hagyjuk itt az egész álmatag bagázst, és lépjünk le valamerre.

Berettámat szorosan magam mellett tartva sompolyogtam el az ajtóig, óvatosan kinyitottam.

- Miért? Minek keveredtél bele ebbe az egészbe? - hallatszott odabentről egy suttogó hang.

- Ezek nemes célok. Magasztos eszmék. Megéri értük küzdeni - felelte határozottan egy nő. Jobban kitártam az ajtót, egy résnyi nyíláson kukucskáltam be. Lélegzetem egy pillanatra bennakadt.

- Nem akarom, hogy veszélybe sodord magad - ölelte Sinistra a nőt. A sarokban térdelt, kék haja elárulta kilétét.

- Már veszélyben vagyok - felelte a másik. Nem is volt még asszony - az én elméleti koromtól vagy egy-két évvel lehetett idősebb. Biztonságot keresve bújt társam karjaiba.

- Szállj ki - kérte a fiú. - Kérlek, Sonia, szállj ki!

- Hogy szállhatnék? Lefüleltétek az akciót, ezzel vége. De legalább borsot törhettünk az átkozott nouvlessek orra alá - tette hozzá gúnyosan.

Sinistra bólintott.

- Szép volt, kétségtelen - ismerte el. - De figyelj… lógj meg. A társam nem látott téged, siess! - bíztatta. Hogy a társa nem látta… lehajtottam a fejem. Sinistrának is lennének fekete foltjai?

- Elengedsz? Hagysz elmenni? - pislogott rá Sonia. Sinistra kisöpört egy tincset a lány arcából.

- Hagylak - bólintott, majd megérintette az arcát, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Elkaptam a fejem, és zavaromban becsaptam az ajtót. Hallottam, amint odabent motoszkálás indul meg, sietve felszökkentem, igyekeztem a két fal között, közvetlenül a plafon alatt megtámaszkodni. Nem volt könnyű úgy, hogy közben még a pisztoly is a kezemben volt.

Sinistra robbant ki az ajtón, feszülten fordult körbe. Visszanézett, kezét nyújtotta Sonia felé.

- Gyere! Talán csak a huzat volt - vonta meg a vállát.

A lány is szétnézett, aztán biccentett. Sietve indult a bálterem felé, de társam még elkapta a csuklóját.

- Várj! - mondta, majd magához húzta és forrón átölelte. Alattam.

- Christian, én örökké hálás leszek neked - mondta Sonia, aztán elszelelt. Sinistra még sokáig nézett utána - vagy Christian? Mire véljem ezt az egészet? Kiemelten jó ügynök, és útjára enged egy gyanúsítottat; aki mellesleg egy gyönyörű, fekete nő.

Társam a folyosó vége felé indult, talán engem keresve. Már épp a végénél járt, amikor elengedtem magam, és laza sétát tettetve szólaltam meg.

- Sinistra!

Riadtan pördült hátra. Lehajtottam a fejem, ahogy belegondoltam, hogy most talán azért feszült, mert titkolni kívánja előttem Sonia létét.

- Sententia! Öt perce kereslek - mondta fesztelen hangon.

- Én is téged, szépen elkeveredtünk - feleltem ártatlanul. - Odafent még van valaki, itt van egy pincér a fal mellett, meg odakint vigyáz egy tagot Crassus is.

- Még kettő a harmadik szobában - bökött előre társam. Egy pillanatig még vártam, hátha említést tesz a lányról, de csak némán pislogott rám.

- Aha - vontam össze a szemöldököm. - Akkor vidd le a pincért és társait a robotunkhoz, addig én összeszedem a maradékot.

- Biztos, hogy… - kezdte volna, de ráförmedtem.

- Ne akadékoskodj! Minél hamarabb elhúzunk innen, annál jobb!

Döbbent tekintettel meredt rám, nem igazán érthette hirtelen dühömet. Összevont szemöldökkel emelte fel kezeit.

- Oké - jegyezte meg halkan, aztán felnyalábolta a pincért a talajról, míg én rohantam, zavartan és haragosan. Voltaképp miért is csattantam fel ennyire? Nem, nem igazán az zavart, hogy egy nővel láttam együtt, nem is az, hogy bizonyos szempontból ellenkezett a parancsnak… az idegesített, hogy engem nem avatott be. Talán nem értettem volna vele egyet, de ha nem beszéli meg velem, mit is tesz, akkor az egyenesen azt jelenti, hogy nem bízik meg bennem - ez pedig azért lehet, mert ő se hisz nekem.

Berúgtam az ajtót, egy fegyver csövével néztem szembe, de gyorsabb voltam. Ordítás hallatszott, ahogy a lövésem csuklón találta a fickót, és vére ezerfelé fröccsent, itt-ott húscafatokkal és porcokkal fűszerezve. Nem a célt vétettem el - nem is csak a pisztolyát akartam kilőni. Nem éreztem semmiféle megbánást, hogy marha nagy fájdalmat okoztam a szerencsétlennek, aki folyamatosan üvöltött a fájdalomtól, és vért spriccelő kezével integetett mindenfelé, sőt, még csillapította is bosszúságomat.

Eltettem a Berettát, a férfit nemes egyszerűséggel elgáncsoltam, de még mielőtt földet ért volna, elkaptam, s vállamra löktem.

- Te hülye tyúk… minek kellett ezt? - ordította a fülembe.

- Nem miattad, bocs - feleltem kurtán, mire azért sem hagyta abba a vergődést és a folyamatos zokogást. Ráadásul a hátamat is összevérezte. - Ha Colttal lőttem volna, akkor már a kezed sem lenne meg - igyekeztem megnyugtatni, aztán lebaktattam a lépcsőn, majd a már korábban kitört ablakon át kiugrottam. A fickó a vállamon enyhén felsikoltott a rövid zuhanás közben.

Guggolva értem földet, súllyal a hátamon tény, hogy nem voltam ugyanolyan mozgékony, mint egyébként. Felegyenesedtem, és Sinistra elborzadó tekintetével találtam szembe magamat, háta mögött Crassus figyelt a többi fogolyra.

- Te mi a vihart műveltél? - kérdezte dermedten.

- Fegyvert szegezett rám - feleltem hűvösen.

- Elég gyors vagy, hogy elmozdulj a golyó elől, és meglehetősen jól célzol, nem kellett volna szétlőni az alkarját - rótt meg.

Idegesen meredtem rá, az ölébe löktem az üvöltöző fickót, kezét társam orra alá tartottam.

- Csak egy lyuk, rendbe fog jönni - mondtam, aztán leküzdve undoromat, kirántottam húsából a kilencmilliméteres töltényt, mire az még jobban felordított. - Ennyi - tettem hozzá.

- Meglehetősen sajátos módon jártatok el, de voltaképp a feladatot teljesítettétek - jelentkezett be Eclipse igazgatóasszony. - Sententia, a legutóbb még meglehetős elszántsággal védted az emberi jogokat, most pedig keresztüllövöd egy szerencsétlen kezét… moderáld magad.

- Értettem, főnök - bólintottam. Igen, lenyugodtam végre, és már bűntudatot éreztem felelőtlen tettem miatt. Nem volt szép megnyilvánulás részemről, hogy pillanatnyi mérgemet egy civilen vezettem le.

- De ügyesen begyűjtöttetek mindenkit - kis szünetet tartott, és jelentőségteljesen nézett társamra, aki épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a meteorrajba keveredett cirkálónkat elirányítgassa, és csak hallgatta, amit a főnök mondott. Én tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtem a hologramra, Eclipse rám pillantott, és megvonta a vállát -, szóval szép munka volt, siessetek haza, vár az újabb feladat.

A hologram eltűnt, a főnök bontotta a kapcsolatot. A navigációs pultra meredtem. Arra vártam, hogy az orrom előtt villogni fog Aurelius egy kedves üzenete, de a kijelző a szokásos sötétet mutatta.

- Jesszusom, be sem kapcsoltad az érzékelőket? - döbbentem le, ahogy a hajót pokoli ügyesen terelgető Sinistrára bámultam. Elvigyorodott.

- Ugyan már, az kezdőknek való! - vonta meg a vállát.

- Ha felkened a cirkálómat egy üstökösre, én esküszöm… - kezdtem volna fenyegetni, de közbeszólt.

- Ez már a mi cirkálónk, nem? - pislantott rám, aztán Aurelius ugrott egyet. - Hoppá.

- Sinistra - morogtam.

- Nyugalom, ez direkt volt - csillapított. - Remélem, nem nyekkentél nagyot - tette hozzá halkan.

- Nem jól vagyok - ráztam meg a fejem. - Csak kikeveredhetnénk már ebből az átkozott sziklaörvényből - húztam el a szám, és felkönyököltem a szék karfájára.

- Igyekszem kiküzdeni belőle a hajót - biccentett társam. Arcát fürkésztem; nem látszott rajta kemény koncentráció, ilyen ábrázattal akár reggelizhetett is volna. Azon merengtem, hogy vajon őt foglalkoztatja-e az, hogy hazudott nekem, hogy elhallgatta Sonia felbukkanását, illetve távoztát. Zavarja-e a tudat, hogy nem volt őszinte társához, azaz jelen esetben hozzám? Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy már meglehetősen bizalmas viszonyban voltak. Dex ismeri a csajt? Talán kifaggathatnám, ha ő és a bátyám hazatérnek végre-valahára.

- Mondd - nézett rám a szeme sarkából.

- Mit? - kaptam fel a fejem.

- Enyhén zavarba ejtő az, ahogy bámulsz - mondta halkan. - Talán kérdezni akarsz valamit, vagy tévednék?

Kínomban elnevettem magam.

- Bocsáss meg, csak elkalandoztam - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Tudod, mit mondana erre Dex - vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Nagyjából ugyanazt, mint Val - emeltem égnek a tekintetem.

- Össze lehetne őket kötni - csóválta meg a fejét.

- És vajon minket? - bukott ki belőlem, aztán hátradőltem a székben. Jesszusom, ezt kimondtam volna? Még fel sem tudtam ocsúdni, Sinistra már Aureliusra is bízta az irányítást, és felém fordult. - Csak poén volt - emeltem fel a kezemet.

- Nem is tudom - merengett el társam, meg sem hallva utolsó megjegyzésemet. - Viola szerint biztosan - mosolygott, aztán felállt az ülésből, és a heverőhöz sétált, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Nem olyan szabados stílusban, mint Val, csak finoman, mintha épp teázni készülne. Sinistra maga volt a megtestesült illemkönyv.

Magam viszont visszaállítottam Aureliust manuális vezérlésre.

- Központ, itt a BLL-8609-es cirkáló…

A papírokat nézegettem. Olvasni is próbáltam, de nem nagyon jött össze, több mint egy napja szemhunyásnyit sem aludtam. Persze, mellettem Sinistra friss volt, ahogy egy igazi ÁSZ-hez illik. Azért valamennyire igyekeztem tartani a látszatot, hogy élek és éber vagyok, viszont egyúttal figyelnem is már kissé problémásabbnak bizonyult.

- Tia, hallasz? - érdeklődött Eclipse.

- Hogy? - kaptam fel a fejem, aztán inkább az előttem gőzölgő tea után nyúltam. Szükségem volt arra az átkozott koffeinre.

- Átolvastad a dokumentumot? - nézett rám komolyan.

- Úgy ahogy - bólintottam.

- Akkor esetleg megmutatnád a társadnak is?

Megráztam a fejem, majd egy bocsánatkérő pillantással nyújtottam át a srácnak a mappát. Mosolyogva biccentett, bizonyára roppant szórakoztatónak találta álmatag jelenlétemet.

- Egyszerű munka, elhihetitek, nem is titeket küldenélek rá, de jelenleg ti vagytok az egyetlen szabad osztag. Remélem, minden érthető - állt fel Eclipse, és az ablakhoz sétált. - Most menjetek, pihenjetek, aztán este akció. Ügyesek legyetek! - biccentett felénk.

- Köszönjük, főnökasszony - álltunk fel egyszerre.

Azon ritka alkalmak egyike volt ez, amikor nem hagytuk el a bolygót. Egyszerű lefülelési hadművelet egy aineiasi klubban - feltűnés és nagyobb balhé nélkül. Bízom benne, hogy úgy is jön majd össze.

Laza, fehér vászonnadrágot húztam, és egy halványlila, ujjatlan felsőt, mély kivágással. A nadrágom szára elég bő volt ahhoz, hogy a lábszáramra csatolhassak egy Browningot, ennyi volt az össz fegyverzetem. Igaz, még betettem egy tárat a táskámba, de lássuk be: amíg egy női táskából bármit is előkeresek, több száz golyó repülhet belém, és átlag tucatszor fojthatnak meg. De azért bizakodó voltam.

Felsóhajtottam, és kinéztem a mellettünk elsuhanó fényes utcákra. Péntek este volt, szinte élt még a város. Mellettem Sinistra a múltkori ingjében feszített, viszont ezúttal egy halványkék farmerral kombinálta. Rápillantottam, mire bátorítóan bólintott egyet.

- Ha befejeztük az akciót, nem maradhatnánk még egy kicsit? - vetettem fel csöndesen.

- Hogy érted? Szórakozni? - emelkedett meg társam szemöldöke.

- Ühüm - feleltem enyhén az ülésbe süppedve.

- Nekem jó, csak addig mit kezdjünk a letartóztatásban lévőkkel?

- Lepasszoljuk őket a hivatalos közegnek - vontam meg a vállam.

- Tia - nézett rám nagyon barátságosan. - Itt mi vagyunk a hivatalos közeg - mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha egy kislányhoz beszélne.

- A rendőrökre céloztam, az Aineias saját rendfenntartó egységére, zsaruk, fakabátok, zsernyákok, érted - feleltem hasonló stílusban.

- Ó - bólintott komoly arccal, felhúzta vállait. - Hát legyen. Bár én nem vagyok az a tipikus buli huligán - tette hozzá.

Vigyorogva bólogattam. Kellemes kis éjszaka lesz ez, nem kell attól tartanom, hogy Validus épségben hazajut-e, vagy hogy netalán alkoholmérgezést kap.

Sinistra befordult egy szűkebb utcára, ahonnan már látni lehet a kócerájt. Színes neonfelirat hirdette a tetején, hogy mekkora jó hely is a Brooklyn. Enyhe fenntartásokkal vélekedtem erről, hiszen egy ilyen otromba cégért még én sem igazán készíthettem volna, de azért mégiscsak fűtött a kíváncsiság, és vágytam rá, hogy véremet egy tombolós estével pezsdítsem fel. Legalább újra versenybe szállhatok bátyámmal a „_ki járt már több aineiasi szórakozóhelyen?" _című házi vetélkedőnkön.

Társam kinyitotta nekem az ajtót, és kisegített a kocsiból. Átkarolta a derekamat, lévén párként lépünk majd be a klub ajtaján. Egy mogorva őr kérte a papírjainkat, de végül megelégedett azzal, hogy a Sinistra adatait átfutotta, aztán kitárult előttünk a Brooklyn ajtaja.

Balra asztalok és boxok voltak elhelyezve, szemben stílusos, fémvázas pult virított, jobbra pedig egy tánctéren ropták a lelkes ifjak. Sinistra egy szabad asztalhoz vezetett (elképzelésem sincs róla, hogy csúcsidőben hogy találhattunk ilyet, biztos valami nagyon jó zene ment éppen), és leültetett magával szemben.

Beszélni kezdett, mint vártam, a dübörgő zene elnyomta a hangját. Megráztam a fejem - így aztán sehogy sem lesz jó, legfeljebb ha egész éjszaka egymás fülébe ordibálunk, de igazán nem volt kedvem tönkrevágni a dobhártyámat. Megfogtam Sinistra kezeit, és mélyen a szemébe néztem - karja megfeszült, ahogy beléptem az elméjébe.

„_Nyugalom_" - csitítottam. Éreztem szíve heves dobogását a sajátom mellett.

„_Mit művelsz?_" - vonta össze a szemöldökét. „_Erre most igazán nincs időnk…_"

„_Nyugodj meg… csupán egyszerűbbé teszem a dolgunkat. Ha te is koncentrálsz egy kicsit, egész este megtarthatjuk a kapcsolatot, könnyebben átfésülhetjük a klubot, és egyből tudni fogjuk, ha valamelyikünk zűrbe keveredik_." - üzentem neki, miközben csak bámultam gyönyörű szemeit, mely csillogott a diszkógömb villogásában.

„_Tudod, hogy nem vagy normális?_" - fedett meg enyhén rosszalló tekintettel, viszont a hangja a fejemben nevetett. - „_Viszont ez a terv briliáns_" - csóválta meg a fejét, aztán tekintete egy mellette elhaladó, miniszoknyás leányzóra tévedt. Szemöldökét, melynek ezúttal a sajátomnak éreztem, felvonta.

„_Hát ez szép_" - gondoltam, és elhúztam a szám, aztán leesett, hogy elvileg telepatikus kapcsolatban vagyunk, és riadtan néztünk egymásra. - „_Jesszus_" - vörösödtem el, aztán a homlokomra csaptam.

„_Aranyos_" - kereste a tekintetem mosolyogva, aztán mikor felpillantottam, megrázta a fejét. - „_Vannak ennek hátrányai is…_" - csóválta meg a fejét. - „_Kínos_" - jött még hozzá, bár ez valószínűleg akaratlanul, ezt mutatta az is, hogy az égnek emelte tekintetét, és mély levegőt vett. - „_Az istenit_."

„_Nahát, Sinistra ügynököt is fel lehet hergelni_" - vigyorodtam el, de mivel kissé érdekesen meredt rám, megvontam a vállam. - „_Mi lenne, ha a munkával foglalkoznánk?_"

„_Legyen áldott a neved, Tia_" - sóhajtott fel, aztán a táncolók felé fordult. - „_Valami hátsó szobában kellene őket keresni, és ha minden igaz, akkor ez a szoba ügyesen el van fedve, vagy esetleg egy privát helyiségként van jelölve, még az is lehet, hogy a WC felől lehet megközelíteni…_"

„_Az előbb még két csábos láb foglalta le, és máris a munkára tud figyelni… nagyon keni_" - ismertem el magamban, az asztalra támaszkodva.

„_Nem a lábát néztem, hanem hogy van-e nála fegyver_" - fordult felém, én pedig szitkozódtam magamban egy sort, Sinistra felkacagott. - „_Csőbe húzza a saját trükkje, ironikus_"

„_Vigyázz, mit gondolsz, kedves partner_" - jegyeztem meg, aztán tekintetemet a táncolókra vetettem, igyekezve nem gondolni semmire.

„_Mihelyst vége ennek, kilépsz a fejemből_" - szűkült résnyire tekintete, és közelebb hajolt, orrunk szinte összeért. Lepillantottam az ajkára, és… megráztam a fejem, és egy dalra kezdtem koncentrálni nagyon, nagyon erősen.

„_Micsoda?_" - nyitotta nagyra szemeit. - „_Ne haragudj, de bőven elég ez a zene, nem kell, hogy még te is dalolj nekem, Tia… kérlek…_"

„_Bocsáss meg_" - feleltem, mikor végre sikerült kivernem a fejemből azt a kósza gondolatot, hogy mennyire puhának is tűnnek ajkai. - „_Induljunk szétnézni… próbálj meg valahogy kitiltani addig az elmédből, és majd akkor nyílj meg újra, ha van valami_" - javasoltam.

Erős lökést éreztem, ahogy egyszeriben szétváltak a gondolataink, és mérhetetlen nyugalmat. Mélyet sóhajtottam, Sinistra pedig kajánul vigyorgott. És pont most nem tudtam, hogy mire gondol! Felállt az asztaltól, aztán felém lépett, és megérintette, majd kezébe vette kezemet. Értetlenül pislogtam rá - a táncparkett felé bökött.

A sok egymáshoz simuló, meglehetősen erotikus jellegű táncot lejtő párra néztem: jó ötlet ez? Sinistrával mennyire hitelesen tudjuk ezt eljátszani anélkül, hogy ténylegesen megtetszene? Mert benne bízom, de magamban sajnos kevésbé.

Társam türelmetlenül hajolt le hozzám.

- Feladatunk van, Tia, ne kéresd már magad, nem arra kérlek, hogy a menyasszonyom légy! - süvöltötte a fülembe, megpróbálván túlharsogni a zenét. Ez is sikerült, és bónuszként még a fülembe is erős fájdalom nyilallt, sőt bele is pirultam megjegyzésébe. Hálás voltam a sötétnek.

Elhúztam a szám, aztán felálltam, és hagytam, hogy finoman a parkettre vezessen. Karjaimat nyaka köré fontam, ő pedig derekamra csúsztatta kezeit, testünk szinte teljesen összeolvadt, úgy festettünk, akár egy pár a sok közül. A zene gyors volt, de mozdulataink lassan ringtak, mintha egy sokadik dallamot találtunk volna, melyre testünk közös táncot jár. Sinistra ujjai óvatosan simogatták meztelen bőrömet, ahová nem ért el felsőm.

A levegő reszketve szökött be ajkaim között, és egész testemen reszketés futott végig. Sinistra keze megrándult, zavartan hajolt el tőlem, de egy fejrázással és egy óvatos mosollyal nyugtáztam, hogy nincs probléma, és szorosabban húztam magamhoz. Társam sem ódzkodott igazán, arcát nyakam hajlatába fúrta egy pillanatra, és átkarolt. Kezemet arcára csúsztattam, bohém módon rámosolyogtam, és nyomtam egy puszit orcájára. Egy pillanatig megilletődve nézett rám, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, majd visszafogott ölelésébe.

Válla fölött kandikáltam ki, bár nem sokat láttam, csak áthevült arcokat, és villódzó fényeket mindenfelé. Égnek emeltem a tekintetem, és Sinistra füléhez hajoltam.

- Elmegyek a mosdó felé szétnézni! - ordítottam.

- Tessék? - üvöltötte.

- Mondom, elmegyek szétnézni a mosdóhoz! - ismételtem még hangosabban. Hevesen bólogatni kezdett, aztán tarkómnál fogva magához húzott.

- Rendben, én meg a privát helyiségeket tekintem meg - felelte, kénytelen voltam bedugni a fülemet, mert már tényleg rettenetes fájdalom hasított belé. Lelkesen gesztikulálva helyeseltem, aztán otthagytam Sinistrát, és megpróbáltam kievickélni a tömeg forgatagából. Egy fickó toppant elém, elkapta a csípőmet, és magához húzott. Eszeveszett határozottsággal ráztam a fejem - persze, hasztalanul, a következő pillanatban már szinte teljesen hozzám préselte testét, azon merengtem, hogy bányásszam elő pisztolyomat, amikor biztonságot nyújtó kéz karolt át, és egy másik kulcsolódott böhöm nagy táncpartnerem csuklójára.

A fickó felnézett, és flegmán végigmérte a nála egy fejjel kisebb, és jóval gizdább Sinistrát, majd kihúzta magát, hátha meg tudja rettenteni annyira, hogy ne akarjon közbeszólni. Társam azonban csak lazán elmosolyodott, és egy kicsit erősebben szorította meg a hapsi karját - fojtott sikolyát szerencsére elnyomta a zene, kezei leolvadtak rólam. Sinistrára kacsintottam, aztán elszambáztam a mellékhelyiségre irányuló folyosóig.

Csupán két ajtó nyílt: egy a nők és egy másik a férfiak számára. Nincs találat, elhúztam a szám, és gyanús kinézetű foltokat kerülgetve megindultam vissza a klub belseje felé. Ám hirtelen meg kellett támaszkodnom, mert idegen gondolatok áramlottak be az elmémbe, fel sem tűnt, hogy folyamatos kontroll alatt tartottam Sinistrát.

„_A mosószerek… okosan bebújtak a mosószerek mellé, de nincsenek sokan. Öten vannak, és van mellettük két mecha, az egyik egy hagyományos batloid, a másik pedig egy areoid, de nem a vészesebb fajtából. Minden bizonnyal egyedül is megoldom, de ha gondolod, jöhetsz_" - küldte felém üzenetét. Igyekeztem átnyomulni a tömegen.

„_Talán szükség lehet rám, várj meg, kérlek_" - feleltem.

„_Rendben_."

„_Kösz, hogy kimentettél az előbb_" - meredtem rá közben egy másik, nagyon kéjesen mosolygó alakra. - „_Basszus._"

„_Szívesen, az én partnerem vagy_" - éreztem, ahogy ajka felfelé görbül. - „_Valami baj van?_" - érdeklődött, aztán egy halkabb gondolat tört elő. - „_Már megint rámászik valaki, hogy segítsek neki, hogy ne kürtöljem közben világgá, a Hivatal küldött minket?_"

„_Aggódik értem?_" - vetődött fel bennem egy pillanatra.

„_Ki?_"

„_Affene…_" - morogtam magamban. - „_Nem, nincs semmi baj, egy pillanat és ott vagyok_."

„_Szerencse, bár nem csoda, hogy gerjednek rá a fickók_" - húzta el a száját érezhetően. Inkább úgy tettem, mintha nem hallottam volna meg. - „_Jó, bár idebenn már nagy a mozgolódás…_"

„_Mondom, hogy mindjárt ott…_" - pillantásom találkozott Sinistráéval, enyhén meghajoltam előtte. - „… _vagyok_."

Ő is biccentett, aztán megállt az ajtó előtt.

„_Finoman, vagy rontsunk be?_" - emelte meg a szemöldökét.

„_Csak lazán, nem vagyunk mi Val és Dex_" - kacsintottam. - „_Akkor most kilépek az elmédből, vigyázz magadra!_"

Lehunytam a szemem, barangoltam még egy cseppet idegek és gondolatok között, aztán szétválasztottam szellemünket és testünket. Megráztam a fejem - még soha nem voltam ilyen hosszú ideig kapcsolatban senkivel.

- Ez fura volt - jegyezte meg Sinistra immár hallhatóan, aztán mély levegőt vett, és bekopogott. Elővettem fegyveremet.

- Ki az? - szólt ki egy mogorva hang, mire társam belökte az ajtót, én pedig fegyvert szegezve léptem be, nyomomban persze ő.

- Uraim, itt a begyűjtő szolgálat - köszöntöttem őket végignézve az asztalon heverő pénzkötegeken, illetve rejtélyes tartalmú fehér csomagokon. - Ejnye, ejnye, már nem divat a tudatmódosítás - csóváltam meg a fejem, mire lövés dörrent a fülem mellett, a fal melletti árnyékból pedig előgurult a batloid, a másik sarokból pedig az areoid is fényre került.

A batloidra emeltem a fegyverem, két lövést adtam le, mire szikrázva esett össze, majd sietve megrángattam még egy párszor a ravaszt a másik irányába is.

- Ügyes - jegyezte meg halkan Sinistra. - Egyéb kérdés? - nézett végig az urakon, ám azok engedelmesen felálltak az asztaltól, kezüket pedig a magasba emelték.

- Helyes - bólintottam, és elővettem jelvényemet. - Mint a GOTT ügynöke, az Űr nemzet- és csillagközi törvénykönyvben leírt egyezmény megszegésével vádlom… - kezdtem a jól ismert szövegbe, mikor Sinistra arrébb lökött, és a pisztolydörrenést már csak a földön hallottam. Társam kissé összegörnyedve tolatott a falig, nekidőlt, majd lecsúszott a padlóra, hátával véres csíkot rajzolva a tapétára. - Sinistra! - sikoltottam fel, aztán reflexből ellőttem a rám célzó fegyvert, tulajdonosa felhördült.

Talpra ugrottam, lendületből rúgtam fel az asztalt, a repülő cuccok között célozgattam a felbukkanó pisztolyokra, mire a padlón nyekkent, már mindenki keze a tarkóján volt.

- Még egy mozdulat, és valaki meghal - óvatos pillantást vetettem Sinistrára, aki csukott szemekkel hevert a fal mellett, egy egyre növekvő vértócsa közepén. - Maga! - böktem az egyik tagra. - Pötyögje be a telefonjába a rendőrség számát.

Meredten bámult rám, nem tett semmit. Mély levegőt vettem, és belelőttem az egyik lábujjába. Felordított a fájdalomtól.

- Csinálja! Most! - üvöltöttem rá.

Szipogva húzta elő mobilját, és remegő kézzel ütötte be a számot.

- Dobja ide - mondtam halkan. Kicsöngött a telefon. Egyszer. A fegyveremet körbejárattam közöttük. Kétszer. Lenéztem társamra, aztán vissza rájuk. Háromszor. Felvették. - Itt Sententia a GOTT Árnyék Szakaszából. Lefüleltünk egy kábítószerben és miegyébben utazó bandát, kérem, küldjenek ide egy osztagot, akik beviszik őket. Köszönöm.

A földre dobtam a készüléket és összetapostam. Rászegeztem a fegyvert, aztán egyesével mindannyiukra. Óvatosan tolatni kezdtem, és leguggoltam Sinistrához. Míg egyik kezemmel erősen markoltam a Browningot (már lassan remegni kezdett a karom), a másikkal társam pulzusát igyekeztem kitapintani. Az egyik alak mozdult volna, de lelőttem a fejéről a kalapot, és megcsóváltam a fejemet. A fickó meredt tekintettel állt vissza a helyére.

Sinistrában volt még élet. Ha nem lettek volna itt a letartóztatandó egyének, valószínűleg boldogan ölelgettem volna, amiért nem adta be a kulcsot. Mindenesetre mély sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem, és ráértem azon merengeni, hogy hány golyó van még a tárban. Legfeljebb egy, de talán már teljesen üresen kattanna. Vajon ők számolták, mennyit lőttem el? Álljak neki a tárat keresgetni, vagy inkább füllentsek, s tegyem ki ezzel még nagyobb veszélynek társamat és magam?

Megmozdult az ajtó, egy alkalmazott feje jelent meg a nyílásnál. Sinistrára meredt, és elfehéredett.

- Istenem… istenem… - suttogta.

- Pofa be, és hívja a biztonságiakat - utasítottam, de nem mozdult, ehelyett a pisztolyomat kezdte csodálni, enyhén remegő ajkakkal. - A fenébe is, ők a rosszfiúk, nem én, mozduljon már! - morrantam rá, mire idegesen bólintott, és elszelelt.

Csak most fordult meg bennem, hogy amennyiben ezek egy privát helyiségben vannak, akkor valószínűleg vannak belsősök is, akik segítik őket. Csak abban bíztam, hogy nem a kidobók azok - mert ha beront ide három szekrény, akkor nekem - és egyúttal eszméletlen társamnak is - annyi. Ám a biztonságiak bevonultak, és illedelmesen a fal mellé utasították a ballonkabátos fickókat.

Csend honolt, én továbbra is magam előtt tartottam a fegyveremet, az őrök a szokásos kidobó-pózt felvéve álldogáltak, a maradék sorsába beletörődve búslakodott. Ha nem gyanakodnék holmi korrupt dologra, már rég itt hagytam volna ezt a helyiségeket, és Sinistrát ápolnám. Erősen fixírozni kezdtem az egyik biztonsági embert - mikor szemembe nézett, sietve létrehoztam azt a telepatikus síkot, amire szükségem volt. Vizsgálódni kezdtem a gondolatai között, a sok szemét alatt pedig nem találtam semmi arra utalót, hogy itt én lennék a fő célpont. Kiléptem elméjéből, fejét rázva értetlenkedett.

Felegyenesedtem, és eltettem a pisztolyomat.

- Uraim, a rendőrség perceken belül itt lesz, én most magukra hagyom önöket, további jó szórakozást - hajoltam meg kissé.

- És a barátja? Él még? - kérdezte aggodalmasan az egyik tag. Felemeltem Sinistrát; ha az Árnyék Szakasz kiválóságaihoz képest nem is volt nagy fizikai erőm, az átlagemberekét még túlszárnyaltam. - Biztos, hogy jót tesz neki, ha mozgatja? Ne szóljunk egy orvosnak?

- Nyugalom - feleltem hűvösen, és Sinistra arcára néztem. Ajka széléről halvány vércsík indult meg. Istenekre. - Vigyázzanak a gyanúsítottakra - utasítottam még őket. - Amennyiben bármelyikük is eltűnik, kirúgatom magukat, és gondoskodom róla, hogy ne kapjanak munkát ezen a bolygón. Megvannak a megfelelő kapcsolataim - biztosítottam őket, aztán kihátráltam a mosószeres helyiségből.

Ahogy végigvonultam a klubon félholt társammal a karjaimban, sokan az asztaloktól és a pulttól furcsa tekintettel meredtek rám, néhányan mobiljukat előkapva hívták a zsernyákokat vagy a mentőket.

Végre kiértem a hűvös éjszakai utcára, Sinistra kocsiját szerencsére hamar megleltem. Kinyitottam az ajtót, társamat befektettem a hátsó ülésre, mellé térdeltem, amennyire a vezetőülés engedte, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Sinistra… Sinistra… - szólongattam, és végigsimítottam az arcát. - Sinistra, térj magadhoz, kérlek… könyörgöm…

A nanorobotjainak már meg kellett volna kezdeniük a munkát! A sérülésének állapota láthatóan javul, mégsincs eszméleténél… partner, mi történt veled?

Óvatosan letöröltem a vért ajka széléről. Szétnyitottam ingét, ahol a legnagyobb vörös folt éktelenkedett - közvetlenül a kulcscsontja alatt - nem a legszerencsésebb hely, bár annyiból jó, hogy sem a szíve, sem a tüdeje nem sérülhetett meg különösebben. Ujjaim begyét finoman a seb felszínére illesztettem, és éreztem a golyót, ahogy már félig kilóg belőle, hála a robotoknak! Kirántottam a kis vackot, és kidobtam a félig lehúzott ablakon.

- Sinistra - szólítottam meg újra, egyik kezem mellkasán, másik az arcán. - Sinistra, ne szórakozz már velem, legalább egy apró életjelet adj!

Felkaptam a fejem, ahogy a szirénázó rendőrautókat meghallottam, egy pillanattal később már villódzó fényeiket is lehetett látni, ahogy befordultak a kanyarban, és csikorgósat fékeztek. Lábak trappolása hallatszott, ahogy egy csapat fegyveres beszáguldott a klubba. Visszahajoltam Sinistrához. Suttogva kérleltem, hogy végre szólaljon meg, de nem reagált, csukott szemhéjai mögött lapult csendesen.

Egyszeriben fegyverropogás zaja szakította félbe a zenét.

- A hóhér vinné el - szitkozódtam, táskámból előkerestem a maradék tárat, és gyorsan kicseréltem a fegyveremben. Mégis jól sejtettem, hülye voltam, hogy otthagytam a tagokat! - Most magadra hagylak… izé, ne mozdulj - ugrottam ki a kocsiból, aztán bevágtam az ajtót, és beszáguldottam a Brooklynba, ahonnan már sikítozva áramlott ki a nép. Arra a szentséges zooidra mondom, ha itt bárki meghal, az az én hibám lesz!

Ahogy berobbantam a helyre, máris elrepült az arcom előtt egy golyó, visszakézből lőttem, ezúttal a fickó alkarját eltalálva. Úgy számítottam, hogy ha mindenkinek eltalálom a csuklóját, abba senki sem hal bele, mégsem tud annyira aktívan csatázni.

Bevetődtem a pult mögé, ahol a rendőrök alakították ki ideiglenes bunkerüket.

- Elnézést, uraim, kissé elnézhettem valamit - szánakoztam a döbbent tekintetek kereszttüzében, a fejem felett szétrobbant egy üveg ital. - Kik ellen vagyunk? A ballonkabátos csoport és a…?

- A biztonsági őrök vannak még benne a buliban - felelte a leggyorsabban kapcsoló rendőr. Biccentettem.

- Bíztam benne, hogy tiszták - csóváltam meg a fejem, aztán átszökkentem a pult felett, egész a barikádként felállított asztalokig repültem, és már lendületből lerúgtam egy fickót, elkapva karját egy társa felé hajítottam, de ügyes kugligolyó módjára hármat is leterített. Egy fegyvercsővel néztem szembe közvetlen közelről, elkaptam a fickó csuklóját, még meglepődni sem volt ideje, és messzire dobtam a szerencsétlent, csúszva érkezett a padlóra. Sietve rángattam a pisztolyom ravaszát, egy perc után körbenéztem, és körülöttem csupa siránkozó ember fetrengett saját vérében fürödve.

- A fenébe is - hajtottam le a fejem. A végén még olyan leszek, mint Validus, csak romok maradnak mindenfelé, amerre járok!

A rendőrök előmásztak a pult mögül, és munkájukat végezve kezdték felvenni a helyszínt, illetve begyűjteni a kezüket használni nem tudó egyedeket. Odasétáltam egyikükhöz:

- Az osztagukból ért valakit sérülés? - érdeklődtem aggódva.

- Nem, épp kirobbant a tűzpárbaj, amikor kegyed felbukkant - felelt mosolyogva a fiatal egyenruhás. - Hálás köszönet, hölgyem, de ha már itt tartunk, kérném az igazolványát és a fegyverviselési engedélyét.

- Milyen kedves - húztam el a számat, aztán előbányásztam jelvényemet, és az orra alá tartottam. - Kettő az egyben. Praktikus, nem?

Megemelkedett a szemöldöke.

- Ó, hogy az Árnyék Szakasz ügynöke? - illetődött meg.

- Ó, hogy igen - biccentettem, aztán kisétáltam a klubból, az utcán már lépteimet meggyorsítva igyekeztem a kocsihoz. Kivágtam az ajtót, és behuppantam a vezető ülésre. Hátrapillantottam a még mindig eszméletlen társamra. Megcsóváltam a fejem, aztán beizzítottam a motort, és elpucoltam a környékről.

Sinistra és Dextera háza előtt parkoltam le. Társamat ölelésembe vettem, és akár egy menyasszonyt, becipeltem az ajtón. Az első szembejövő hálószobában fektettem le, nem tudtam, hogy ez most az övé vagy a Dexteráé netalán, jelen pillanatban mindegy is volt. Lefejtettem róla szakadt és véres ingét, a padlóra ejtettem. Átsiettem a fürdőbe, és egy nedves törülközővel tértem vissza, társam mellkasáról törölgettem le az alvadt vért. A seb már teljesen begyógyult - de akkor Sinistra miért nem tér már végre magához?

Felsóhajtottam, és végigsimítottam arcát, majd csókot nyomtam homlokára. Még egyszer végigsimítottam tiszta és hibátlan mellkasát, aztán óvatosan betakartam, azt már nem akartam bevállalni, hogy a farmert, is lerángassam róla. Tíz percig térdeltem még ott mellette, várva, hogy hátha magához tér, aztán felálltam.

- Jó éjszakát, partner - suttogtam, megérintve kezét. - Reggel rád nézek majd - csókoltam meg még egyszer homlokát, aztán az ajtó felé indultam, hogy a nappaliban vagy a másik hálóban hajtsam álomra a fejemet. Már a kilincsen volt a kezem, amikor halk nyöszörgést hallottam.

- Tia… - szólalt meg Sin. Visszafordultam, és odaszaladtam mellé, örömömmel nem bírva borultam a nyakába.

- Végre! Te átkozott - ültem nagy nyugodtan hasán. - Már féltem, hogy komoly baj van…

Visszafogottan mosolyodott el, a sötétben csillogtak félig nyitott szemei.

- Hát… - jegyezte meg. Közelebb hajoltam hozzá.

- Ugye, minden rendben van? Jól érzed magad? Nem fáj semmid?

Végigpillantott felette támaszkodó alakomon, és megeresztett egy kaján vigyort.

- Ebben a pillanatban igazán jól vagyok - suttogta. Ekkor vettem észre magam, és inkább mellé heveredtem.

- Bocs - vörösödtem el, de kezem a mellkasán maradt, a seb helyén. Még mindig forró volt. - Hálás vagyok, hogy megmentettél - mosolyogtam rá.

Kezét az enyémre tette.

- Én is neked, hogy vigyáztál rám.

- Rám ijesztettél - róttam meg. - Ilyen sokáig szunyálni nyugodtan, amíg a partner lerendezi a balhét… ez nem túl lovagias cselekedet.

- Pedig tudnád, milyen kellemes volt hallgatni a kétségbeesett hangodat a kocsi hátuljában - felelte kajánul.

- Te! - csattantam fel. - Végig magadnál voltál!

Óvatosan bólintott. Sértődötten feküdtem a hátamra. Az ágy egy kicsit hullámzani kezdett mozgására, ahogy felkönyökölt.

- De Tia… - kezdte volna.

- Nem akarok beszélni veled - húztam fel az orrom. Finoman megérintette államat, és maga felé fordította fejemet.

- Most már tökéletesen megbízom benned - mondta komolyan. Megfogtam a kezét, és hozzásimítottam arcomat, majd belecsókoltam. Sinistra közelebb hajolt, és adott egy puszit az arcomra, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, elpirultam. Társam elmosolyodott, és visszahanyatlott párnái közé. - Ne menj haza, későre jár. Reggel majd beugrunk egy öltözetnyi ruháért.

- És miben aludjak? - vetettem fel.

- Húzd fel az egyik pólómat - vonta meg a vállát már félálomban.

- Ne már, Sinistrának, az illem és kifinomultság megtestesítőjének van egyszerű pólója? - vontam fel egyik szemöldökömet, mire felkacagott.

- Van - bólogatott.

- És hol találom meg?

- A fürdőszobai szekrények valamelyikében… a bal oldaliakat nézegesd, azok az enyémek.

- Stílusosan - biccentettem, aztán kisétáltam, ledobáltam ruháimat, magamra rángattam egy laza, fehér pólót, aztán visszasétáltam a hálóba, és kihúzódva az ágy szélére, álomba merültem.

Felébredve mélyet sóhajtottam, és nyújtóztam egyet, lábfejem recsegett, ahogy spiccbe hajlítottam. Valami nem stimmelt: nem a megszokott szagokat éreztem. Sőt! Nem is a saját szobám volt körülöttem. És ráadásul valaki szuszogott mellettem!

Aztán villanásszerűen ugrottak be képek az éjszakából, a klub, a tánc, a golyó, mely lyukat ütött társamon, a tűzharc, meg minden. Átfordultam a másik oldalamra, Sinistra ölelte szorosan a takaróját, haja borzosan meredt minden irányba, ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, a levegő halkan sípolt, ahogy beszívta. Elmosolyodtam: nagyon aranyos látványt nyújtott.

Lemásztam az ágyról, átsétáltam a társam felőli oldalra, felvettem a földről farmerját (melyet valószínűleg saját kezűleg vetett le), ingét, a fürdőbe sétáltam velük, és a szennyesbe hajítottam őket, az én ideiglenes hálópólómmal együtt. Magamra ráncigáltam tegnap esti gönceimet, ráérek majd otthon lezuhanyozni. Mindenesetre az arcomat megmostam, és a fiúk fésű- illetve hajkefe-kiállításának egy találomra kiválasztott darabjával átsiklottam a hajamon. Képzelem, mik zajlódhatnak le itt reggelenként!

Kitáncoltam a konyhába, és belenéztem a szekrénybe és a hűtőbe, a bevásárláshoz csak értenek ügynöktársaim. Szerencsére nem csalatkoztam, mindenféle élelem volt bezsúfolva a polcokra, és ahogy átfutottam címkéiket, a nagyjuk még használható is volt.

Úgy határoztam, összedobok egy kis reggelit kedves hálótársamnak, tojásos-virslis-hagymás-gombás rántotta mellett tettem le a voksom. Ahogy összeszedtem a hozzátevőket, a gombánál hirtelen megakadt a mozdulatom: az apám próbálta mindig belém tuszkolni, én viszont csak ebben a formában voltam hajlandó megenni, ez a különleges rántotta az ő nevéhez fűződik. Leültem egy pillanatra, ahogy előtörtek azok az ősi, több száz éves emlékek, melyeket még a szüleimről őriztem. Validus volt az egyetlen, aki megmaradt nekem - azóta kerülöm is a rövid életűekkel való szorosabb barátságot; kedves vagyok velük, de igyekszem nem kötődni hozzájuk.

Láttam, ahogy én ilyen fiatal testben maradok, a szüleim pedig megöregszenek, és magunkra hagynak minket ebben a kíméletlen világban - kölyökként ezt rettentő nehéz volt felfogni. Azóta sok életet éltem, s sok halált láttam magam körül; de azóta egy sem viselt meg annyira, mint anyáé és apáé. Az egyetlen igazi hely volt, ahová menekülhettem a bajok elől, a kegyetlen világ elől, a család szentsége mindig elsődleges helyen állt számomra - ez a szentség pedig elveszett örökre, és belőlem is eltűnt egy darab, lelkem egy szeglete továbbra is vágyakozik anya ölelésére, vagy az apával való bohóckodásra.

Szemem könnybe lábadt, ahogy eszembe jutott az az érzés, ami hónapokig kísértett - hogy egyszer csak nem hallom többé anya hangját, nem látom apa arcát - maradtak az el nem mondott szavak, a meg nem született ölelések, a hiányzó becézgetés…

Az asztalon apró tócsába gyűltek könnyeim. Felálltam, és megráztam a fejem. Több száz év telt el azóta. Több száz. Egy kendővel megtöröltem az asztalt, aztán nekiálltam elkészíteni a reggelit.

- Hát te meg mit csinálsz? - botorkált ki a konyhába döbbent arccal Sinistra. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a megterített asztalra, aztán a serpenyőre, majd rám. Álmos tekintete még végigjárta párszor ezt a kört.

- Öltözz fel, addigra a reggeli fel lesz tálalva - javasoltam elpirulva, miután végigmértem társamat, ahogy egy száll boxeralsóban támaszkodik az ajtófélfának.

- Reggeli? - kérdezett vissza, aztán felvonta a szemöldökét, és őszintén elmosolyodott. Hallottam, ahogy elcammog a fürdőig, és tenni-venni kezd.

Nem volt egy bonyolult étel: előbb a gombát, virslit és hagymát kell megpirítani, aztán ezekre kerül majd a tojás, és utolsó lépésként az egészre sajtot reszelünk, majd pár percre bevágjuk a mikróba. Amíg a már majdnem kész étel melegedett, paradicsomot szeleteltem, és átkiabáltam társamnak:

- Kávét? Teát?

- Teát! - jött a válasz.

- És kakaóporotok van? - érdeklődtem, mialatt előbányásztam a teát a szekrényből.

Sinistra feje jelent meg az ajtóban, és előlépett, miközben kabátját gombolgatta. Arckifejezése meglepetésről árulkodott.

- Kakaópor? - kérdezte megütközve.

- Igen, tudod, a tejen kívül okvetlen szükséges a kakaó elkészítéséhez - feleltem, miközben a vízforraló mellett álldogáltam.

- Igazán? - nyitotta tágra szemeit, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem, nincs. Időtlen idők óta nem ivott egyikünk sem.

Elhúztam a szám.

- Akkor ezzel ki kell bírnom hazáig…

- Nahát, titkos szenvedély - ült le társam az asztalhoz.

- Naná - biccentettem, aztán elintéztem a teáját, a gőzölgő csészét elé tettem. - Függő vagyok.

Felsípolt a mikrohullámú sütő, kiemeltem belőle Sinistra tányérját, és letettem az asztalra.

- Jó étvágyat - kacsintottam, aztán a saját adagomat is melegíteni kezdtem.

- Jó illata van - ismerte el. - És honnan jött az ötlet, hogy reggelit készíts?

- Megéheztem, és egyszerűen megszállt az ihlet… gondoltam, ha már kifosztom a készleteteket, akkor neked is összedobok valami harapnivalót.

- Helyesen tetted - biccentett két falat között. - Egész finom.

A Hivatal épületébe lépvén Eclairt és Lumiere-t láttam a portánál posztolni - furcsamód most is kerülték a tekintetemet. Be kellett látnom, hogy ők árulóként bélyegeztek meg, és nemigen fognak velem egy ideig szóba állni. Megcsóváltam a fejem, aztán követtem társamat fel a lépcsőn. A francba is… ha majd egyszer hallok valami korrupcióra utaló dolgot a csajokról, én is minden akadékoskodás nélkül fogadjam el tényként? Kezeljem őket majd én is kívülállókként? Hiszen Eclairtől kitelik, az előző életeiben is volt már sok balhéja, nem egyszer szívatott meg engem is érdekes húzásaival, sőt… egyszer ő maga ölt meg engem is, de érthetetlen módon én megbocsátottam neki, ők viszont ezt az apró botlást is hazaárulásként fogják fel. Furcsamód ebben az életükben nagyon ártatlannak tűnnek, szemérmesek és szégyellősek… de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az elfojtott emlékeik a felszínre fognak törni, és akkor vulkánszerű robbanással tör majd ki a balhé.

- Cody, Ed - biccentettem az őrök felé, megint nem vettek rólam tudomást, de már ez sem érdekelt különösebben. Az ajtó kitárult, mi pedig bekerültünk Merc apró kis birodalmába.

- Sen, Sin, sziasztok! - köszönt nagy lelkesen a titkárnő. Sinistrával egymásra néztünk a megszólítás hallatán. - Miért, nem jól hangzik?

- Érdekes - ismertem el. - Fogad minket az igazgatóasszony?

- Bejelentelek titeket - bólintott Mercredi, majd megnyomott egy gombot az egyik asztalán fekvő kütyün. - Főnök, Sinistra és Sententia különleges ügynökök megérkeztek.

Egy kis kép ugrott fel, rajta Eclipse.

- Küldd be őket - mondta.

- Hallottátok - mosolygott a titkárnő.

- Köszönjük - bólintottam, Sinistra kinyitotta az ajtót, és udvariasan maga elé engedett. - Jó napot kívánok, igazgatóasszony!

- Sententia és Sinistra különleges ügynök szolgálatra jelentkezik! - folytatta társam.

- Tia, Sinistra, foglaljatok helyet - utasított minket komoran. Riadt pillantást vetettem társamra, alig láthatóan megvonta a vállát.

- Valami baj van, főnök? - kérdeztem halkan.

- Igen, Tia - támaszkodott asztalának. - Nézzétek ezt meg - nyomott meg az asztalán egy gombot, mire egy hologram ugrott elő, rajta Dledum. Zihált, arca mocskos volt és izzadt, karján horzsolások éktelenkedtek.

- Nem nagyon bírunk velük… kellene egy segédcsapat, különben… - robbanás rázta meg hajójukat, a C-Square-t. Önkéntelenül felnyögtem. - Különben, mint látszik, ellőnek minket… a célszemély elmenekült, nem sikerült sem befogni, sem megsemmisíteni. Üzenet vége.

A kép eltűnt, én felpattantam.

- Merre vannak? - hadartam.

- A DC-812977-es bolygónál. Az üzenet abból a térségből érkezett. Az Aurelius ugróművei helyrejöttek már? - kérdezte Eclipse.

- Igen, elvileg tegnap délután helyrehozták - biccentettem.

- Akkor nincs több kérdés, a feladat adott. Hozzátok ki őket élve, a többi nem érdekes.

Sinistra is felállt.

- Értettük, főnök - mondtuk, aztán lesiettünk a hangárba.

- Aurelius, kész vagy az ugrásra? - érdeklődtem, miközben kiléptünk a bolygó légköréből.

- Itt? Jesszus, ha itt készülsz erre, felrobbantod az egész cirkálót, legalább egy kicsit haladjunk még légüres térbe - fedett meg Sinistra, a hajó egyetértően pittyegett. - Mire fel ez a nagy sietség?

- Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet? - róttam meg. - Hiszen a társaink!

- Na igen, de tudtommal Dee-vel sosem ápoltál felhőtlen viszonyt…

- Alvot és Dvergrt is igyekeznék megmenteni - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Aha, ilyen lelkesedéssel - bólogatott társam, aztán tágra nyíltak a szemei. - Ja, hát persze! Hiszen ott van a volt barátod, szegény bajba került - csóválta a fejét. A szám önkéntelenül eltátottam, és megráztam a fejem.

- Na mi van, csak nem féltékeny lettél hirtelen? - csattantam fel. - Ha éppen tudni kívánod, ez nem befolyásoló tényező.

Szemei résnyire szűkültek, oldalra biccentette a fejét.

- Nem lettem - felelte tömören, és visszafordult a navigációs pult felé. Nyugodtan utaztunk az űrben.

Eltelt egy perc. Haladtunk, lassan elhagytuk az Aineias körül húzódó pajzsot is, amit mi Validusszal kedvesen nyakörvnek becéztünk.

Két perc.

Abszolút semmi forgalom nem volt körülöttünk.

Három perc.

A körmömet nézegettem, egy idő után dobolni kezdtem az ülésem karfáján.

Négy perc.

Sinistra csendesen megköszörülte a torkát. Keresztbe fontam magam előtt karjaimat.

Öt perc.

Gondolataim már elkalandoztak, a tegnap estén merengtem, meg azon, hogy társam mintha hirtelen elveszette volna fenenagy udvariasságát egy pillanatra, és hogy én most meg vagyok sértődve.

Hat perc.

Sinistra végre megszólalt:

- Na? - emelte meg a szemöldökét.

- Na mi? - kérdeztem vissza.

- Beindítod azokat az ugróműveket, vagy mi lesz? - érdeklődött halkan. Felvetettem a fejem.

- Majd te beindítod, ha már elértünk addig a pontig, ahol nem tartod buzgóságnak.

Egyszeriben felkacagott.

- Jól van na, nem kell ennyire felháborodni.

- De igenis fel kell! - fakadtam ki.

- Akkor tégy úgy - vonta össze a szemöldökét gúnyolódva, aztán elvigyorodott. - Aurelius, nyiss egy kaput! A koordináták…

Kiléptünk az ugrásból, és első lendülettel telibe kaptunk egy lövést, Aurelius megrázkódott.

- Ó, mesés, a pajzsunk 40-osra redukálódott - ragadtam meg ismét az egyik vezérlőkormányt. A következő találat elől Sinistra már félrerántotta a cirkálót. - Kerülgesd a lövéseket! - kiáltottam rá.

- Mi van, már nem fújsz rám? - vigyorgott.

- Csitulj, amíg megtalálom őket! - meredtem a radarra. - Jesszusom, tíz vadászhajó, három romboló! - fakadtam ki, közben gőzerővel kutattam a Tweedle-ikrek után.

- Minek üldözik őket ilyen haddal? - szűkültek résnyire a szemei. - Viszonozzam a tüzet?

- Ne! Majd én, csak várj, amíg… - egyszerre felbukkant egy kék pötty az orrom előtt. - Megvannak! - benyomtam egy megfelelő gombot, mire hologramként ugrott elém Dee meglepett és egyúttal megviselt arca. - Sziasztok, egyes számú testvérpár! Megérkezett a segítség!

- Tia… - dadogta Tweedledee. - Jól vagyunk, viszont a pajzsunknak annyi, és már támadni sem tudunk. Utat kellene tisztítani egy ugrókapuig…

- Megoldjuk - biccentett Sinistra. - Sententia, támadj végre! - utasított, mire üléseink leereszkedtek a harci fedélzetre, a monitorok körülöttünk felragyogtak.

- Lézerágyúk aktiválva! - jártak ujjaim sietve a kapcsolókon. Célba vettem egy kicsi, gyors cirkálót közvetlen az C-Square előtt, társam közben jobbra-balra irányította Aureliust az érkező lövedékek elől. - Támadás! - kiáltottam, mire a kishajó robbanva adta meg magát.

- A rombolókat kellene célozni - rántotta jobbra a cirkálót Sinistra. Felpillantottam rá, aztán a monitoron ráközelítettem az egyik rombolóra. Ha a kezemben lenne a fegyver, valószínűleg… a lövései központjába céloznék! De a pajzs - meg kellene bénítani a pajzsát.

- Dee! - jelentkeztem be újra a testvérekhez. - Segítsetek!

- Miben? - fakadt ki a lány.

- Valahogy szüntesd meg a rombolók körül a pajzsot… - iszonyú gyorsan járt az agyam, mennyire gyorsan tudok lőni, mennyi idő kell, amíg odaér a támadás. - … fél percig!

- Fél perc! - fakadt ki Dledum. - Megvesztél?

Sinistra elröhögte magát. Nem foglalkoztam vele.

- Nem bírjátok addig tartani? - kérdeztem aggódva.

- Megpróbáljuk, de… de a védelmünk halott, ha addig bárki is eltalál, akkor… - kezdte Dee, de Sinistra közbevágott:

- Megoldjuk, nyugi. Nem lövetünk le titeket hülyeségből - nyugtatta.

- Hát jó - egyezett bele, közben kilőttem még két kishajót. De jó, már csak hét maradt…

- Akkor rajta! Sietve! - bíztattam őket, mert óriási erejű támadás rázta meg Aureliust. A kép eltűnt közülünk. - Aurelius! Jelentést!

Az előttem levő monitoron a hibalehetőségek villogtak, szerencsére egyik sem volt vészes. Sinistra a hajót ügyesen elirányítgatta a romboló felé, közben még két apróbb cirkálónak lett annyi.

Tweedledum arca jelent meg előttem.

- Tia, ha bármi… - kezdte volna komolyan, de megráztam a fejem.

- A francba, ne szórakozz már, nem áldozunk fel benneteket, most ti vagytok a csomag! Készen áll mindenki? Sinistra?

- Én már indulás óta teljesen kész vagyok - felelte halkan, nem nagyon értettem, mire célzott ezzel.

- Rendben - biccentett Tweedledum.

- Akkor kezdem… - bólintott húga. - Három…

- Fegyverek élesítve - navigáltam közben.

- Kettő…

- Az egyes célpont bemérve - jelentettem a romboló legfőbb ágyújára meredve, ahol már gyűlt az energia egy támadáshoz.

- Egy…

- Tűz! - kiáltottam, Aurelius központi lézeréből hatalmas erejű támadás indult meg, az egyes számú romboló közepe robbant, szinte görbült a tér a hatalmas lökéstől, de nem volt idő ezen fennakadni. - Sinistra, a másikhoz!

Társam egy pillanat alatt a másik rombolóhoz irányította a hajót, közben a kisebb fegyverekkel semlegesítette a Tweedle-ikrek felé áramló lövéseket. Belecéloztam a következő ágyúba, Aurelius lövése ismét pontos volt, a romboló középen kettészakadt.

- Már csak egy… - kezdtem volna, de a bátyus félbeszakított.

- Nem lesz idő!

- Sorozatot neki! - kiáltottam, szórótűz irányult a romboló felé, több ponton szakadt fel a romboló fémborítása.

- Nem bírom tovább! - sikoltotta Dee.

- Már nem is kell! - aktiválta Sinistra a legfőbb lézerágyút, mire a romboló óriási robbanással szakadt darabjaira. - Irány a legközelebbi kapu! Most már elintézzük ezt a pár jószágot!

- De… - ellenkezett volna a lány.

- Tűnjetek már innen! Fedezünk! - rivalltam rá, mire a C-Square kilőtt, és elhúzott mellőlünk.

- A fenébe is… egy rájuk tapadt - szitkozódott társam.

- Bízzunk benne, hogy megoldják - vontam meg a vállam, aztán a monitorra meredtem. - Sinistra!

Épp hogy sikerült félrerántania Aureliust az érkező cirkáló elől, megpördültünk, máris a nyomába eresztettem egy lövést, pörögve tűnt el a sötétben. A maradék három az orrunk előtt sorakozott fel.

- Ejnye - csóváltam meg a fejem, aztán felkiáltottam. - Szórótűz!

Sorozatszerűen pukkantak szét előttünk, lángfelhőjük között indultunk meg a Tweedle-ikrek után.

- Aurelius, húzz bele - kértem cirkálómat, pittyegve kapcsolt magasabb tempóra.

- Ha ezek után elveszítenénk őket… - kezdte Sinistra.

- Egy frászt veszítjük! - förmedtem rá.

- Nézd! - bökött előre. A kis vadászhajó parázsló maradványai mellett száguldottunk előre.

- De akkor… - pislogtam. - Aurelius, keresd a C-Square-t!

- Nem kell keresni minket, itt vagyunk - jelentkezett be Tweedledum.

- Szerencsére - sóhajtottam. Üléseink visszaemelkedtek a navigációs szintre. - Várjatok be minket, hazakísérünk titeket.

Az Aineiason borzalmas idő uralkodott. Legalábbis az átlagember borzalmasnak találta volna, azaz a _süt a nap, jaj, de jó_-beállítottságú személyek. Szerencsére én nem tartoztam közéjük. Ahogy ott ültünk Eclipse ezúttal lámpavilágba burkolt irodájában, vágyakozó tekintettel pislogtam ki a szakadó esőbe. Legszívesebben kirohantam volna, és addig álldogáltam volna odakinn, amíg bőrig nem ázom, a hajam és a ruhám pedig nedvesen nem tapad rám.

- Tia… - szólított meg fejcsóválva Eclipse.

- Elnézést, főnökasszony - sütöttem le a tekintetem. A főnök mélyet sóhajtott.

- Mihelyst azt mondhatnám neked, hogy szép munka volt, rejtélyes módon nyitott szemmel kezdesz aludni - jegyezte meg, mellettem Sinistra halkan köhintett párat, Dee elmosolyodott. - Szép akció volt, Sinistra és Sententia, bár Jonathan Murd továbbra is szabadlábon kóvályog valahol az univerzumban. Tweedledum, Tweedledee? - nézett a testvérpárra. - Meséljetek.

Csak négyen ültünk az irodájában, ő az asztalnak támaszkodva hallgatta a beszámolókat. Előrehajoltam, hogy jobban halljam Dee beszámolóját.

- Nos, megérkeztünk a Chyrogra, eleinte semmi probléma nem adódott, egy nagyobb hangárt találtunk, úgy gondoltuk, ott rejtőzhet. Inaktiváltunk minden létező védelmi berendezést, aztán behatoltunk. Sehol senki, néma csend vett körül minket. Négy percig bolyongtunk így a folyosókon és a termeken, aztán hirtelenjében mindenfelől droidok kerültek elő, még ez sem jelentett volna nagy gondot, hiszen ismeritek képességeinket, ezek birtokában a gépek nem igazán ellenfelek számunkra. Viszont egyre másra tűntek elő fegyveresek a robotok árnyékában, és egyszerre ennyi mechát és fegyvert képtelenség visszatartani… - hajtotta le a fejét.

- Menekülni kényszerültünk, de ekkor felbukkant az a griph - vette át a szót a báty. - Megtorpantunk, és már épp összeroppantottam volna az erőm segítségével, de akkor meg egy katona keresztüllőtte a tenyeremet - feltartotta jobb kezét, kesztyűjén égett szélű lyuk éktelenkedett. - Nem tudtunk mit tenni. Soha nem vallottunk még kudarcot küldetés során, de ez kifogott rajtunk - vonta meg a vállát.

- Aztán sikerült felszállnunk, elhagytuk a bolygó légterét, de akkor meg már a vadászai gyűrűjében voltunk… - folytatta Dee. - Ez a fickó szívből gyűlöli a GOTT ügynökeit, és tesz is róla, hogy megsemmisüljenek - zárta le, és bocsánatkérően nézett rám.

- Két S-osztályú csapaton fogott ki - csóválta meg a fejét Eclipse, mire Sinistra halkan megköszörülte a torkát. - Mondanivalód van, Sinistra?

- Az a két csapat három - jegyezte meg.

- Ezt hogy érted? - vonta össze a szemöldökét a főnök.

- A tag eredetileg a mi falatunk lett volna - rám pillantott. - Mielőtt Tia és Validus elmentek volna, figyelmeztettük őket rá, hogy veszélyes lehet…

- Murd benne volt az embercsempészetes ügyben a Medeián? - nyitotta tágra szemeit Tweedledum. - Hoppá, hát ez…

- Mi jutott eszedbe? - nézett rá Eclipse

- Un-ouék egy régebbi ügy által a Medeiáig üldöztek valakit, és ott vesztették nyomát - merengett.

- És ha engem kérdeztek, az ügy szálai még koránt sincsenek felgöngyölítve - mondtam komolyan. - Úgy tűnik, Jonathan Murd valahogy mindenkivel kapcsolatban áll, és mindenkinek keresztbe tett - megköszörültem a torkomat, és az igazgatóasszonyra meredtem.

- Értem, mire célzol, Tia - csóválta meg szomorúan a fejét. - Nem csak rajtatok fogott ki.

- Hát nem - bólintottam. - De voltaképp ki ez a fazon? És mit ártott neki a GOTT? Nekem már lassan úgy tűnik, hogy direkt keveredik bele minden balhéba, hogy aztán a helyszínre érkező ügynökre vadászhasson.

- Ki fogjuk deríteni - biccentett komolyan a főnök. - Menjetek vissza az irodáitokba, vár rátok egy kis papírmunka. Holnap reggel eligazítás.

Kisebb vitát követően arról, hogy most melyikünk irodájába vonuljunk is vissza (nem, nem, ökölcsatára azért nem került sor), Sinistra és Dex magánlakában jelöltük ki ideiglenes posztunkat, de csak és kizárólag azért, mert az ő posztuktól nem messze volt egy terasz, és nekem feltétlenül ki kellett mennem ázni egy kicsit.

Mikor visszatértem, társam csak felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán fejcsóválva fordult vissza a papírkötegek felé.

- Felfrissültem - sóhajtottam.

- Csak a nagy frissességedben ne lucskozz össze mindent - villant rám a tekintete, aztán beletúrt a hajába. Felkönyökölt az asztalra, a toll kilógott a szájából, úgy mért végig.

- Mi van? - tettem csípőre a kezem. Félig leeresztette a szemhéjait, aztán megcsóválta a fejét.

- A mosdóban van egy törülköző - kacsintott.

Óvatosan átlépegettem a helyiségen, ki a fürdőhelyiségbe. Lehúztam magamról a nedves ruhámat, a törülköző szerencsére elég nagyméretű volt ahhoz, hogy a közszemérem sértése nélkül beleburkolhattam magamat. Vetettem egy pillantást a tükörbe - hiú vagyok, nem tagadom.

Visszatáncoltam az irodába, és levetettem magam a heverőre.

- Segítesz egy kicsit? - kérdezte társam fel sem nézve, mélyen az asztalán levő papírhalomba merülve. Mögé siettem, és lehajoltam mellé, a sok-sok jegyzetre meredtem.

- Ezt sokkal egyszerűbben össze lehet foglalni - állapítottam meg, és felnyaláboltam a Blumereáról szóló háromoldalas jelentést. - A helyszínre érkezve követtük a parancsot, ám rajtunk kívülálló okok miatt a nouvlesse közösség eszméletét vesztette, maradandó károsodás nem történt, mivel a narkotikum csekély mértékű, illetve hatóerejű volt. A hat merénylőt kézre kerítettük, a kár szinte semmis.

- Hat? - kapta fel a fejét Sinistra, éreztem, lebuktam. Már nyitotta a száját, amikor észrevette rajtam a fehér frottírt. Becsukta a száját, összevonta a szemöldökét. Enyhén elvörösödött, aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és alig hallhatóan jegyezte meg: - Úgy gondoltam, megszárítkozol, nem felöltözöl… azaz le.

- Ha annyira zavar, visszavehetem a tapadós ruhámat - vetettem fel gonoszul vigyorogva.

- Nem, nem zavar - rázta meg a fejét. - Elvégre profik vagyunk, vagy mi… - dünnyögte.

Megráztam a fejem.

- Szóval akkor ezt össze lehetne foglalni fél oldalban, nem kell hozzá három - tereltem másfelé a szót, aztán észrevettem valamit, közelebb hajoltam Sinistrához, és megmutattam neki, közben alig bírtam ki röhögés nélkül. - Ez a mondat itt mit szeretne jelenteni?

- Nem szabadott volna lehetni - olvasta fel társam, aztán kikapta a kezemből a papírokat. - Jól van már - csettintett a nyelvével, aztán tettetett sértődöttséggel könyökölt asztalára. Vállára tettem a kezem, és a füléhez hajoltam.

- Csak nem fújsz rám? - incselkedtem vele, mire hihetetlen gyorsasággal rántott ölébe. Halkan felsikoltottam.

- Hogy fújok-e? - nevetett. - Nem, nem fújok, harapok! - csókolt homlokon, mire egyszer nyitódni hallatszott az ajtó. Felkaptam a fejem, Mercredi állt az iroda túlsó végében, enyhén leesett állal, tágra nyílt szemekkel. Végül is, érdekes lehetett a látvány: Sinistra ölében én, szinte semmi öltözékkel, átkarolva társam nyakát.

- Azt hiszem, később visszajövök - dadogta. Az ajtó csak úgy nyekkent, úgy bevágta maga mögött.

Megköszörültem a torkom, és leszökkentem társamról. Az ablakhoz sétáltam, és figyeltem, ahogy továbbra is szakad az eső, s az üvegen zavartalanul folyt végig a víz. Saját arcképem is látszódott, de kerültem a tükörkép pillantását, lenéztem az odalenn nyüzsgő városra: az utcán autók száguldoztak, sok-sok, többnyire fekete esernyő kódorgott a járdákon. Mélyet sóhajtottam.

- Mi baj? - lépett mellém társam. Megráztam a fejem, és bágyadtan rámosolyogtam.

- Kicsit hiányzik Validus - mondtam halkan. - Neked Dex talán nem?

- Dehogynem - biccentett. - Nincs, kivel agyba-főbe szívatnánk egymást - tette hozzá vigyorogva, mire finoman vállba böktem.

- Most komolyan.

- Naná. Végül is ő volt az a személy, aki évszázadok óta mellettem van - vonta meg a vállát. - De azért egy-két hét nélküle csak nem visz sírba.

Biccentettem. Sinistra egy kissé révedező tekintettel nézte az ablakon lecsorgó cseppeket. Elmosolyodtam a látványára, aztán visszasétáltam az asztalhoz, és a lapokat böngészve ültem le. Lassan beesteledett - már nem volt kedvem sokáig ezekkel szórakozni.

Immár megszáradt ruhámban üldögéltem Sinistra mellett a már lassan megszokott anyósülésen. Továbbra is szakadt az eső, meglepő módon társam kicsit lassabban vezetett már megszokott tempójánál. Házam előtt leparkolt, kabátját már korábban szétgombolta, kegyesen kettőnk felé terítve kísért el a lépcsőházig.

- Mintha már nem lenne mindegy - mosolyogtam. Megállt velem szemben, enyhén felém magasodott.

- Csak az hiányzik, hogy megfázz, és szegényebb legyek egy ilyen remek társsal - felelte.

- Remek? Ja, úgy érted, tökéletes! - nevettem fel, de ő csak megcsóválta a fejét. Levette fehér kesztyűjét, és végigsimította az arcomat.

- Hálás vagyok neked a tegnap estéért - közelebb hajolt. - A ma reggelért - még pár centi. - És minden percért - szemeit lehunyta, ajka óvatosan az arcomhoz ért, aztán adott egy puszit a szám szélére, majd keze az államhoz siklott, kicsit felemelte a fejemet, és leheletfinom csókot lehelt rám, szinte alig lehetett érezni, akár egy múló pillanat, mégis, testemen forró bizsergés lett úrrá. Mikor kiegyenesedett, zihálva vettem a levegőt. Enyhén meghajolt. - Holnap reggel jövök érted - suttogta, végigsimított karomon, és lépésenként tolatott vissza a kocsijához, közben le nem vette rólam a szemét, az eső meg lassan szétáztatta ruháját és haját.

Én még mindig tágra nyílt szemekkel bámultam utána, ő pedig beszállt, egy pár pillanatig még nézett rám, aztán begyújtotta a motort, és elhajtott.

- Sinistra - szólaltam meg, mikor már eltűnt. Hitetlenül értem az ajkamhoz, nem értettem, mi történt. Na nem mintha annyira tiltakoztam volna, de furcsa volt. Rettentő furcsa. Kótyagos léptekkel baktattam fel a lépcsőn, a kulcsaimmal több, mint fél percig szórakoztam, amíg végre a zárba tudtam illeszteni a megfelelőt, annyira remegett a kezem. Végül csak sikerült bejutnom a lakásba, aztán bevágtam az ajtót, és nekidőltem, a szívem úgy dübörgött, hogy szinte a hajam is ugrált ritmusára.

Aztán felnéztem, az ágyamon Tweedledum üldögélt kényelmesen, nyugodt tekintettel bámult rám. Érkezésem sem volt felsikoltani, helyette inkább lecsúsztam a padlóra, és nagyon mélyet lélegeztem. Nyugalom, nincs semmi baj.

- Szia, Dledum - köszöntem felnézve.

- Szia, Tia - felelt.

- Kérdezhetném, hogy hogy kerülsz ide, de tudom, hogy egy zár neked nem akadály, hála a képességednek - álltam fel a padlóról. A srác is felemelkedett. - Így inkább azt kérdezem, minek jöttél?

Elém lépett, megragadta a vállam, magához húzott, és megcsókolt. Nem olyan ártatlanul, mint Sinistra, ez forró volt és heves, mikor elváltak egymástól ajkaink, csak meglepetten pislogtam. Vajon Tweedledum tisztában van vele, hogy ugyanazt a szájat érintette, amit alig három perccel ezelőtt Sinistra is? Egy pillanatra vicces dolgok merültek fel bennem, hogy mi is lenne, hogy ha az én személyem kimaradt volna az egyenletből, de aztán megráztam a fejem.

- Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre - hebegtem.

- Dehogynem - biccentette oldalra a fejét. - Akárcsak ez - beleszimatolt a nyakamba, aztán bizsergető érzést keltve szívott bele.

- Tweedledum! - toltam el magamtól. - Mi a vihart művelsz?

És miért pont most - kérdezhettem volna, de ezt inkább magamban tartottam.

- Ezt eddig elmulasztottam, de… - megcsóválta a fejét. - De nem maradhattam adós.

- A húgod megöl, ha megtudja, hogy itt vagy. Te is tudod, hogy már akkoriban ellenezte ezt az egészet - léptem hátra. Lesütötte bordó szemeit.

- Tudom - mondta csendesen. Szokásos formaruhája volt rajta; ő és húga sem régen fejezhették be a munkát.

- De miért pont most? - kérdeztem. - Annyi sok éve ismerjük egymást, sok-sok életen át egymás mellett voltunk, miért pont most?

- Talán ez a tested csábítóbb, mint az eddigiek - vonta meg a vállát.

- Mi? - csattantam fel.

- Csak vicc volt, nyugalom - csitított, és közelebb lépett, kezeit a nyakamra csúsztatta. - Tényleg ennyire zavar, hogy itt vagyok?

Elmém első lendülettel vágta rá, hogy igen, de a szám valahogy nem kívánta azt kibökni.

- Nem… - suttogtam remegő, bizonytalan hangon. Homlokát az enyémhez érintette, majd elmosolyodott.

- Hiányoztál - mondta csukott szemmel. - Az a pár hónap sok mindent megváltoztatott…

- De Dledum - értem óvatosan a mellkasához. Fejemben Sinistra hangja és képe zakatolt, de valahogy nagyon homályosnak tűnt ebben a pillanatban. - Mégis mire célzol ezzel?

- Próbáljuk meg újra - nézett a szemembe. Ajkaim enyhén szétnyíltak.

- Megvétóznám - nyöszörögtem.

- Tia - karolt át Tweedledum. - Tudom, a húgom miatt aggódsz ennyire, de ne tedd…

Kedves örök bátyus, ezt nagyon rosszul látod. Ha miatta is izgatnám magam, akkor is inkább téged féltenélek, mint magamat, de mindegy is. Viszont nem láttad, mi is folyt odalenn, az esőn kívül, persze.

- Nem, szó sincs erről - kapaszkodtam bele a srác vállába.

- Hát akkor? - nézett rám ártatlan tekintettel.

- Hát… hát… - nyögtem, igazából nem tudtam neki megmondani, mi is a nagy helyzet. A szemébe néztem; nem volt nehéz, mert pont olyan magas volt, mint én. Kezeimet az arcára tettem. Elszántam magam, hogy megmondom neki, hogy talán én Sinistra iránt érzek valamit, de derekamra fonta karjait, és közelebb húzott magához, hosszan megcsókolt, elengedtem magam, az ölébe kapott, és az ágyhoz cipelt.

Ujjaim kutatón járták passzos ruhái alatt lélegző testét, derekától lentebb és fentebb egyaránt. Felsőjéből kilátszó meztelen hasát érintettem, egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, aztán arcomtól kezdve mellkasomig apró csókokkal borította el bőrömet. Fekete kesztyűjét lecsatolta magáról, puha kezével körkörös mozdulatokat írt le köldököm körül, ahogy a ruhámat egyre feljebb és feljebb húzta.

Zihálva küzdöttem lelkem sötét és kéjes (ugyanakkor csábító és vágyakozó) oldala iránt, míg végül képes voltam kimondani azt a szót, amire öt perce készültem, legalább azóta, hogy idevonszolt.

- Ne, kérlek - pihegtem.

Felcsusszant arcomhoz, lágyan megpuszilta a szám sarkát.

- Nem akartam túl heves lenni - suttogta, miközben arcát kutatón fúrta nyakam hajlatába. Magamhoz öleltem, végigsimítottam erős karjait.

- Most menj, kérlek - leheltem fülébe, kezeim mellkasán időztek. Leheveredett mellém, ujjaival derekamon dobolt. - Holnap reggel eligazítás.

- Tudom - mosolyodott el kajánul, és közelebb mozdult, testünk szinte teljesen egymásnak simult. - De…

- Nincs de - tettem ujjam ajkára.

Résnyire szűkültek szemei, aztán mosolyogva állt fel, kesztyűit visszahúzta. Magam is talpra szökkentem, ruhámat rendesen eligazgattam magamon, az ajtóig kísértem a srácot. A küszöbön állva még forró csókot váltottunk, aztán bezártam az ajtót. Hallottam, ahogy letrappol a lépcsőn.

A fürdőbe siettem, és lezuhanyoztam. Ahogy folyt rám a víz, felmerült bennem, hogy mi a bánatot művelek? Két srácot szédítenék egyszerre? Én! Ez abszolút nem helyes, az erkölcs szabályai tiltják az effajta kéjelgést, de… az még hagyjál, hogy nem vagyok erkölcsös, de valamelyiküket kegyetlenül megbántom, ha ezt fogom csinálni!

Ez az éjszaka maga a káosz, az kétségtelen! Ha Sinistra nem csókol meg, és nem vagyok olyan kábult, akkor talán képes lettem volna… baromságokat beszélek, jelenlegi társamra fogom azt, hogy Tweedledumot hülyítem? Jesszus, mi a bánat folyik itt? És ki fog nekem itt segíteni kievickélnem ebből?

- Szia - ölelt át reggel Sinistra, mintha csak a tegnap estét folytattuk volna.

- Szia - illetődtem meg kissé. Kisimított egy tincset a szememből, és kutatón fürkészte arcomat. - Mi baj?

Bevillant egy kép az éjjelből, midőn épp Tweedledum hasát érintettem, megráztam a fejem.

- Nincs… nincs semmi baj - mosolyodtam el teljesen őszintén, ha ennél őszintébb lettem volna, akkor már a szótárakban az „őszinte" bejegyzésnél az én képem szerepelne, de sajnos Sinistrával ezt nem tudtam beetetni. Annyira aranyosan biccentette oldalra a fejét!

- Aha, tényleg, képzelem, milyen képet vághatsz, ha baj van - bólogatott.

- Hadd vezessek ma én! - csillogott fel tekintetem, gyors témaváltásban nagyon otthon vagyok, Validusszal évszázadokon keresztül gyakoroltuk, sokszor halálra idegesítve a másikat. Ó, Val… vajon mit mondana mostani helyzetemre?

Na vajon mit? Valószínűleg térdét csapkodva röhögne rajtam. Ez lenne rá jellemző. Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán beizzítottam a motort. Minő meglepetés, első lendülettel le is fullasztottam. Sinistra halkan megköszörülte a torkát. Bocsánatkérő pillantást vetettem felé, aztán újra próbálkoztam, ezúttal sikerült elindulnunk, társamhoz igazodva magam is beletapostam a gázba, laza százzal caplattunk keresztül a városon, egész jó tempóban érkeztünk meg a Hivatal épületéhez. Leparkolva még szusszantam egyet, sebváltón pihenő kezemen egyszeriben társam érintését éreztem.

- Biztos nincs semmi baj? Nagyon sápadtnak nézel ki - meredt rám aggódva, közelebb húzódott hozzám, ujjai államhoz értek.

- Pe-persze - bólogattam hevesen. Elmosolyodott, és kiszállt, majd kisegített engem is. Minő lovagiasság, az ő részéről már meg is szokhattam. Fellépegettünk a bejáratig, kitárta előttem az ajtót. Máskor nem zavart annyira fenenagy illemtudása, de jelen pillanatban marhára idegesített!

A portánál Ricky és barátnője posztoltak, biccentettem feléjük, álmosan pislogtak fel, ám észrevéve Sinistrát, kissé élénkebbnek mutatták magukat, Ricky például fülig pirult, Bonita pedig idegesen hajtotta le fejét. Nahát, nahát, arcomon akaratlanul is bárgyú vigyor terült el. Társammal felsétáltunk a lépcsőn, majd át egy-két folyosón, befordultunk a liftbe, és már ki is lőttünk felfelé.

Előző éjjel sikerült elrendezni az összes papírmunkát, a korábbi küldetésekről szóló dokumentumokat felnyalábolva léptünk be Mercredi apró szentélyébe. A titkárnő rákvörösen vette át tőlünk az iratokat, eleinte nem értettem, mi lelhette, aztán ahogy beugrott a tegnap esti kis színjáték, zavartan túrtam bele a hajamba. Mindenesetre bejelentett minket a főnöknél, aki kegyesen fogadta is páratlan párosunkat.

Beléptünkkor egy pillanatra elvakított a hatalmas ablakokon beömlő fényár, de amint tisztult a látásom, már azt kívántam, bár kint maradtam volna.

- Sziasztok, Tweedle-ék - biccentett vigyorogva társam, aztán moderálta magát.

- Főnök, Sententia és Sinistra szolgálatra jelentkezik - mondtuk kórusban.

- Foglaljatok helyet - intett, aztán felemelkedett székéből. - Megosztottam a Murdről eddig ismerteket az Unió vezetőségével, és kértem, hogy kutassanak egy kicsit a múltjában.

Figyelmesen hajoltam előre. Ujjaim a kanapé kárpitjába mélyedtek, ahogy arra gondoltam, hogy talán végre kézre keríthetjük azt az átkozott griphet.

- A neve először még harminc évvel ezelőtt bukkant fel, akkoriban még illegális fejvadászként állt körözés alatt - fonta keresztbe maga előtt a karjait. - Természetesen még ép és egészséges emberi lényként, elvileg akkortájt nem volt még semmiféle elektronika vagy gép a testébe építve.

Megállt beszédében, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Sinistra, Tweedledum - nézett rájuk pszichológusokra jellemző ábrázattal. - Valóban nagyon tetszetős jelenség a mi Tiánk, de azért boldog lennék, ha még vagy öt percig megtisztelnétek a figyelmetekkel, rendben?

Fülig vörösödve süppedtem a kanapéba. A fiúk összevont szemöldökkel meredtek egymásra egy pár pillanatig, aztán mindketten büszkén, méltóságteljesen dőltek hátra, Tweedledum lazán hátra engedte egyik karját, száját elhúzta, mintha mély töprengésbe merült volna - észre sem vette húga rosszalló pillantásait. Sinistra viszont nyugodt arccal vette magához csészéjét, csupán egyetlen egyszer mérte végig a másikat, aztán viszont tényleg teájára koncentrált.

- Köszönöm - bólintott Eclipse. - Nos, még ezen korai idejében csapott le rá első ízben egy ÁSZ-csapat. Legnagyobb meglepetésre sikerült meglógnia, viszont az egyik lábát elvesztette…

- Nem akarok nagyon közbeszólni, de ugye nem arra akarsz kilyukadni, hogy ez így ment egészen addig, amíg össze nem építtette a maradványait egy griph-fel? - szisszentem fel. Eclipse megvonta a vállát.

- De, voltaképp ez a lényege. Jonathan Murd folyton meglépett, de szorgosan gyűjtögette a sérüléseket ahhoz, hogy egy mecháéhoz hasonló élet tartsa majd béklyóban. Mondanom sem kell, hogy közben örök bosszút esküdött az Árnyék Szakasz ellen.

- Várható volt… bár ennyi erővel magát az Uniót is támadhatná - vonta meg a vállát Tweedledum.

- Egy átlagembernek nehéz felfognia, hogy nem mindig a végrehajtók a ludasok - nézett rá Sinistra. - Képzeld csak magad a helyébe… mert ha én ő lennék, valószínűleg én is az ügynököket kezdeném nyirbálni, nem a fejeseket.

- Persze, ez a legegyszerűbb - csóválta meg a fejét Dledum.

- Nem a főnökök utasítása volt, hogy nyomorítsák meg a tagot - vetett ellen társam.

- Ezzel csak a nagykutyák takaróznak; ha az volt a feladat, hogy élve vagy halva, akkor a kirendelt begyűjtőknek nem sok lehetőségük van.

- Dehogynem, lehetőségek milliói állnak a szolgálatukra - biccentette oldalra a fejét Sinistra. Nekem lassan már olyan benyomásom volt, mintha ezek egymást cseszegetnék.

- A helyzettől függően - pontosított Tweedledum. - Miért, Sinistra, jobban belegondolva eddig hány olyan eset volt, hogy életben hagyhattál volna másokat? Nem fordult még elő veled, hogy csak később jutott eszedbe, hogy mit tehettél még volna?

- De, például tegnap is, amikor épp miattatok kellett tíz hajót legénységtől-mindenestől megsemmisíteni - döfött egyet társam. Ez övön aluli volt.

- Sinistra - szólaltam meg halkan, hogy észrevegye magát. Mindkét srác döbbenten meredt rám.

- Tiának igaza van, fejezzétek ezt be, kérlek - mondta komolyan az igazgatóasszony. A srácok eldörmögtek holmi bocsánatkérő szavakat. - Szóval ennyi lett volna a mi kis félemberünk története. Jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét nem ismerjük, de ezen könnyen változtathatunk… - lökte el magát az asztaltól, aztán visszaült székébe, és feltámaszkodott papírtengerére.

- Mégpedig hogyan? - érdeklődött az eddig csendben üldögélő Tweedledee.

- Ha egy-egy ÁSZ-egység nem birkózott meg vele, akkor több osztagot állítunk az ügyre - mondta. - Dextera és Validus távollétében három nagyobb csapatra oszoltok: A-ou és Un-ou Eclair és Lumiere társaságát élvezheti, míg Alvnek és Dvergrnek majd Violával és Cesarioval kell együtt működnie. Ti a tegnapi után ellesztek együtt, ugye?

- Persze - biccentett Dee. Én ugyanebben nem voltam annyira biztos.

- Szerintem Alv és Viola ki fogják akasztani egymást - jegyezte meg Sinistra.

- Na igen, de még mindig nem annyira vészes a helyzet, mintha Eclairrel kerülnének egy csapatba… - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Emlékeztek még a gravibombás esetre; csúnya ügy volt.

- Meg Viola és Un-ou sem a legeredetibb párosítás - bólogatott Tweedledum. - Ez a felállás megfelelő - nézett rám mosolyogva, égő arcomat elfordítottam; rejtélyes módon épp Sinistra kíváncsi tekintetébe botolva.

- Remek - ütötte össze tenyereit Eclipse. - Akkor kezdjétek a Svarog bolygó környéki űrállomásokkal és kisbolygókkal. Egész gyorsan végezhettek. A legjobb lenne, ha már most hozzáfognátok.

- Tehát indulás - álltam fel idegesen, Sinistra lába az imént már túlságosan is az enyémhez simult.

- Ez ám a lelkesedés - biccentett elismerően a főnök. - Mindenkitől ezt várom el, ez nem lesz egyszerű feladat, de ti megoldjátok, nem véletlenül vagytok igazi ÁSZ-osok!

Kínosan elvigyorodtam, ilyen bíztatást sem hallani minden nap áldott jó igazgatóasszonyunktól. Előttem Tweedledum haladt, kitárta húgának az ajtót, majd óvatos mosollyal engem is kiengedett - társamnak viszont várnia kellett, amíg ő is kifáradt. Bevártam hát Sinistrát, aztán mind együtt, szépen, csoportosan, levonultunk a hangárba.

- Én semmit nem látok, csak ezt a sok szemetet, ami itt lebeg - nyafogtam, közben majdnem lefolytam a székről unalmamban. - Aurelius, vigyázz, nehogy beszippants egy pléhbögrét…

- Pléhbögrét? - nézett rám vigyorogva Sinistra. - Vagy mondjuk motorháztetőt.

- Netán egy fémszerkezetes polcot - kontráztam.

- Esetleg egy megunt televíziót - vonta meg a vállát társam, aztán elnevettük magunkat.

- Szerintem a Svarog és környéke tiszta - ugrott elő egy hologram, Tweedledee húzogatta a száját. - Akár át is térhetünk egy másik rendszerre.

- Mint például? A GX-770113-asban Eclairék korzóznak, de Un-ou szerint ott még kevesebb a látnivaló, mint itt, Viola pedig, miután közölte, hogy még egy Alvvel töltött nap után örök némaságra kárhoztatja magát, elcsacsogta, hogy az Aineias környéke tiszta, még a biztosítók sem járkálnak arra - feleltem csüggedten. Belekortyoltam a magammal hozott szénsavas üdítőbe.

- Á, jól járnánk - kacsintott Sinistra.

- Szóval semmi - bólintott Dee. - Akkor? Irány a Chyrog?

- Most? - fakadtam ki. - De Dledee, potom öt órája körözgetünk itt hiába, az Aineiason már sötétedik, menjünk inkább haza. Egy éjszakával több vagy kevesebb… teljesen mindegy már!

- Igaza van - biccentett a bátyja.

- Tweedledum! - szólt rá rovó hangon Dee.

- Bocsáss meg, húgom - sütötte le tekintetét.

- Mondtam már, hogy… - kezdte volna a lány, de a srác már rázta is a fejét.

- Úgy értem, Tweedledee, bocsáss meg - helyesbített.

Nevethetnékemet poharamba rejtettem, Sinistra viszont gátlástalanul vigyorgott.

- Akár el is indulhatnánk vissza, nem? - próbált komolyabban megszólalni társam, nem túl sok sikerrel. - Vagy még vitáztok egy kicsit előtte? Nem mintha zavarna, olyanok vagytok, mint egy idős házaspár.

- Sinistra - feddtem meg halkan, mire rám nézett és biccentett egyet.

- Menjünk hát - egyezett bele kényszeredetten Dee. - De ha aztán…

- Aztán mi? - kaptam fel a fejem, közben kis híján kilögyböltem italomat. - Nem hinném, hogy itt bujkál, meg amúgy is… háromszor átfésültük a terepet, szerény véleményem szerint még maga A-ou sem látna többet nálunk, szóval nyugodtan dobbanthatunk.

Tweedledee sóhajtott egyet.

- Rendben - szólalt meg csendesen, a C-Square az általunk nyitott kapuban eltűnt, mi pedig kódorogtunk utána. Aurelius biztosan haladt Sinistra kezei alatt.

- Semmi - jelentette Eclair.

- Semmi - vonta meg a vállát Un-ou.

- Semmi - búslakodott Viola.

- Semmi - felelte szokott semlegességével Alv.

- Semmi - fonta keresztbe maga előtt karjait Tweedledum.

- És itt is ugyanaz a helyzet - zárta le Sinistra.

- Nem baj, idővel kézre kerül - nyugtatott minket a főnök. - Vagy ha ti nem találjátok meg, akkor majd hallat magáról, ahogy eddig is tette… nem riad vissza hat ÁSZ-csapattól, ebben biztosak lehetünk.

- Evidens, hogy akkor fog támadni, amikor Validus és Dextera nincsenek itt - szólalt meg Alv újfent. - A legerősebb ügynökökkel nem célszerű kikezdeni. Bocs, Sinistra - pislantott társamra szánakozó arccal, aki nem nagyon vette magára a nő rejtett sértését. Én viszont égnek emeltem a tekintetem, és megcsóváltam a fejem. Viszont van egy megdöbbentő fejlemény: a csaj képes volt beismerni, hogy nem ő itt a jani!

- Egy átlagos, kisstílű bűnöző esetében magam is ezt mondanám, Alv - kezdte merengve Eclipse, Un-ou csendes kacaja szakította félbe.

- De főnök, egy kisstílű bűnöző már alapból a Hivatalt nem támadja meg.

- … viszont Murdnek nem a GOTT maga, csupán az Árnyék Szakasz a célpontja - fejezte be. - Így feltétlen a közelben kell lennie minden csapatnak.

- Bolond ez? Megtámadni hét osztagot? - fakadt ki Eclair.

- Van rá oka, hogy bolond legyen - néztem fel bánatosan. - Külön-külön szinte mindünkkel volt már dolga, és ő mindannyiszor megúszta a csatákat. Ráadásul a Világegyetemet járva összeismerkedhetett sok-sok olyannal, aki nem szimpatizál túlzottan az Unióval és velünk sem… elég erős lehet, Tweedle-ék legutóbbi esete már egész húzós volt, nem beszélve arról, ami Validusszal és velem történt.

- Arról inkább tényleg ne beszéljünk - vigyorgott rám Alv. - Kínos, hogy ilyen megtörténhet egy ügynökünkkel, aki ráadásul S-osztályú…

- Mintha titeket nem ültetett volna fel - pillantottam rá hűvösen.

- Felültetni? - mért végig sajnálkozva. - Téged nem felültettek, kedves Tia, hanem ronggyá vertek és földbe aláztak, ahogy annak rendje-módja!

- Alv! - szólalt meg egyszerre Dledum és Sinistra. Döbbenten meredtek egymásra, még Alv is meglepett arcot vágott, akárcsak mindenki más a helyiségben. Kivéve engem, ahogy épp igyekeztem az alsóbb emeletekre süllyedni.

- Igazuk van, Alv - törte meg a csendet végül Dvergr. Társa a falnak támaszkodott, de azért még gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt felém.

Eclipse megköszörülte a torkát.

- Valószínűsíthetjük, hogy lenne bátorsága az Árnyék Szakasz egésze ellen lecsapni, sőt, ha a büszkesége elég nagy, akkor ki is vár addig, amíg mindenki idehaza lesz - mondta.

- Akkor nincs gond! - vonta meg a vállát Un-ou. - Egy-két csapatot mindig elküldünk valahová bulizgatni, és akkor nem lesz alkalma támadni!

Néhányan köhécselésbe próbáltuk rejteni nevethetnékünket. Un-ou elmehetne kreatív igazgatónak akármelyik bolygóra, bizonyára hasznát vennék. Eclipse is mosolyogva csóválta a fejét.

- Próbáljuk meg előkeríteni. Előzzük meg - bíztatott minket.

- És két csapat sikeres lehet ellene? - vetette fel Lumiere halkan.

- Nem tudni - rázta meg a fejét a főnök. - Tegnap Tweedle-ék és Sinistráék elboldogultak, de akkor már egy cirkálócsatába bonyolódtak, Murd jelen sem volt. Mindenesetre, ha bárki, ismétlem, bárki a nyomára bukkan, azonnal értesíti a többi osztagot, nem lesz hősködés, senki se akarja bebizonyítani, hogy ő a legjobb, érthető? - nézett rajtunk végig. - Természetes, hogy rivalizáltok egymással, de ez itt most nem az a szituáció. Nem tudjuk pontosan, hogy ennek a bűnözőnek milyen kapcsolatai vannak, és mennyi támogatót sikerült maga mellé csábítania. Együtt kell kiállnotok ellene.

- Ez remek - jegyezte meg suttogva Eclair. Társa oldalba bökte, hogy elcsituljon.

- Validusról semmi hír? - kérdeztem óvatosan, majd sietve hozzátettem: - És persze Dexről…

- Tegnap jelentkeztek, még nincs minden előkészítve ahhoz, hogy lefüleljék a csoportot, de már jól haladnak, aggodalomra semmi ok, Tia, neked sem, Sinistra - felelte nyugodtan Eclipse.

Bólogatni kezdtem.

- Akkor még soká térnek haza?

- Még egy hétig biztos odalesznek.

Mélyet sóhajtottam. Nagyon vágytam már bátyámmal találkozni!

- Azt hiszem, mindent megbeszéltünk. Holnap reggel megbeszélés, utána ugyanaz a program, mint ma, remélem, mindenki számára érthető a dolog sürgőssége - zárta le Eclipse.

Lassan mindenki összeszedte magát, elsőnek Alv rongyolt ki az ajtón, nyomában Dvergrrel, nyomukban a dühös Violával, ki pedig szerencsétlen Cesariot rángatta ki a folyosóra, ahonnan hallatszott, ahogy a két leányzó heves vitába bonyolódik. Jesszusom, melyiküket sajnáljam jobban?

- Hát akkor nekünk is dobbantanunk kellene - tárta szét kezeit Un-ou. - Lumiere, Eclair - biccentett feléjük. - Holnap is kellemes napunk lesz - nyújtózott, miközben kisétált a helyiségből.

Felnéztem Eclairre, sárga szemei egy pillanatra felvillantak, de aztán el is fordította tőlem fejét. Égnek emeltem tekintetem, és lenyeltem azt a tüskés gombócot, amit a torkomban éreztem. Idővel megbékél, ugye?

- Menjünk, Sinistra - szóltam halkan társamnak. Egy gyors pillantást vetettem Tweedledumra, épp a padlót fürkészte, de ahogy megmozdultam, felnézett. Elkaptam a fejem, majd talán kicsit gyorsabban a kelleténél, Sinistrával a nyomomban elhagytam az irodát.

- Egy újabb szabad este - sóhajtotta Sinistra mosolyogva. Félve pillantottam rá, aztán inkább az utat figyeltem.

- Aha - biccentettem mély meggyőződéssel. Remélhetőleg nem csak szabad, de magányos is lesz az éj; talán kissé tartanom kellene a távolságot a fiúkkal.

- És mivel szándékozol eltölteni? - érdeklődött kedvesen.

- Hát… haza megyek, aztán lezuhanyozom, majd bedőlök az ágyba, és megszakítás nélkül alszom reggelig - osztottam meg vele terveimet, bízva benne, hogy nem köt bele. Tévedtem.

- Ugyan! - legyintett. - Mi lenne, ha kimennénk a város szélére? Kicsit dolgozhatnánk a képességeiden - kacsintott.

- Hogy a képességeimen? - hökkentem meg. Mi van?

- Persze, tudod, amiről a múltkor beszéltünk - felelt, aztán észrevette értetlenkedésemet. - Hogy fejleszd egy kicsit a telepátiádat…

- Ja, hogy úgy - bólogattam.

- Miért, mégis mire gondoltál? - kacagott fel.

- Á, hagyjuk - ráztam a fejem zavartan.

- Akkor benne vagy? - kérdezte.

- Aha. Ha összefutnánk a kedvenc bűnözőnkkel, akkor nem ártana, ha egy kicsit felkészültebben állnék elé.

- Helyes - simította végig lábamat, aztán ráfordultunk a főútra, és kilőttünk az erdő felé.

Fájt a fejem, az autó apró reakciói az út hepehupáira minden alkalommal harangok kondulásával értek fel. Ahogy Sinistra a kormányt markolta, és álla feszült, úgy tűnt, ő sem érzi magát sokkal jobban. Egyikünknek sem volt egyéb vágya, minthogy ledőljön és álomba merüljön.

- Sajnálom - jegyeztem meg halkan.

- Semmi baj, neked sem jobb - felelte egy gyötrődő mosoly kíséretében.

- Hát nem - ismertem el.

- De legalább haladsz. Ez már tényleg nem volt semmi - bólogatott.

Igaza van, tényleg nem volt semmi, amit három óra alatt összehoztunk, nem csoda, hogy mindketten teljesen kikészültünk. Hosszas gyakorlás után sikerült elérni, hogy végre ne kelljen szemkontaktust felvenni ahhoz, hogy belépjek az elméjébe, sőt, a végén már észre sem vette, amikor irányítani kezdtem a gondolatait, és nekem sem kellett annyira koncentrálnom. Ha ez így megy tovább, még bármi lehet, talán… talán… megráztam a fejem. Majd lesz valahogy.

- Igen. Hálás vagyok, Sinistra - suttogtam. Leállította a motort, ahogy a lakótömb elé értünk, és rám mosolygott. Kiszállt a kocsiból, tett egy kört, hogy kisegíthessen, majd kézen fogva kísért a lépcsőház ajtajáig.

Kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta, aztán zavart mosollyal nézett el a tiszta, éjszakai égbolt felé. Mélyet sóhajtott, aztán felém fordult.

- Ne haragudj a tegnap este miatt, nem akartam… - kezdte volna, de megszorítottam a kezét.

- Sinistra. Nincs semmi baj - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Nem akartam magam elragadtatni - fejezte be, aztán kissé lehajolt, és puha csókot lehelt kézfejemre. - Reggel jöhetek érted?

- Majd inkább most én, állandóan te vezetsz - feleltem, és ujjaink összekulcsolódtak.

- Rendben - bólintott, aztán visszasietett autójához, majd elrobogott.

- Hm, Sinistra… - szólaltam meg ábrándos hangon, révedező tekintettel, aztán megráztam a fejem, és felbaktattam a lépcsőn. Erősen kellett kapaszkodnom a korlátba, hogy ne essek össze, de végül is csak felértem a harmadikra, és a zárat már második próbálkozásra eltaláltam. Beléptem a házba, az ajtó pedig egyszerűen bevágódott mellettem, izmos kar támaszkodott neki arcom mellett. Egy pillanat alatt rántottam elő Berettámat, de egyszerűen kirepült a kezemből.

- Nyugalom - suttogta valaki a fülembe, és ajkával végigsimította nyakam vonalát.

- Tweedledum, mi a… - vontam volna kérdőre, de nem tudtam végigmondani, mert megcsókolt. Valahogy kirántottam magam öleléséből, és a falnak tántorogtam. Egy pillanatig csak meredt rám, aztán elkapott, mielőtt a padlóra zuhantam volna.

- Tia, mi történt? Megtámadott titeket valaki? Sinistra? - kérdezte aggodalmasan. Nahát, furcsa helyzet, szerintem Tweedledee-n kívül én lehetek az egyetlen, aki élvezheti a srác kegyét, a többiekhez meglehetősen hűvösen viszonyul.

- Nem, nem támadott meg senki - csóváltam meg a fejem, ahogy Dledum bevezetett a konyhába, és leültetett. - Sinistra segített kicsit feltuningolni a képességeimet, és enyhén kikészítettük egymást.

- De legalább sikerült? - érdeklődött, ahogy letérdelt mellém, kezeit leplezetlenül a combomra csúsztatta.

- Igen, azt hiszem - biccentettem. - Holnap megint nekiállunk a dolognak, hogy ha sikertelen lesz a keresés.

- Én is nekiállnék veled holmi dolgoknak - nyomta arcát hasamhoz mosolyogva, aztán állát gyomromnak támasztotta, és mélyet sóhajtva nézett rám fel, ahogy kezeit derekamon pihentette. - Úgy irigylem azt a srácot. Egész nap veled lehet… nem is értem, hogy nem zúg beléd, én biztos nem tudnék ellenállni a kísértésnek - mondta, mire kínosan vigyorogva biccentettem. Hajjaj…

- Nem vagyok én annyira jó parti, nem is értem, hogy gondoljátok… - ráztam meg a fejem. - Gondolod - helyesbítettem gyorsan, Tweedledumnak azonban láthatóan nem tűnt fel gyors javításom.

- Én meg azt nem értem, hogy te miért gondolod azt, hogy nem vagy az - összevonta a szemöldökét. - Érted, ugye?

- Nem igazán, de nem baj - álltam fel, közben lefejtettem magamról karjait. A szekrényből csészét szedtem elő, majd kakaóport, a hűtőből tejet. - Kakaót? - néztem a még mindig térdelő srácra. Egy pillanatra megemelte szemöldökét, aztán megvonta a vállát, feltápászkodott a földről, és leült a kis asztalhoz.

Újabb csészét vettem elő.

- Tweedledee? Tudja, hogy merre vagy? - érdeklődtem, miközben kavargatni kezdtem a cuccot.

- Azt mondtam, a gyakorlóterembe megyek.

- A gyakorlóterembe - ismételtem. - Na nehogy már… a húgod nem ostoba.

- Az sem érdekel, ha sejti, hogy miről van szó - könyökölt fel.

- Aha, el is hiszem - tettem le elé a csészét.

- Na jó, marhára parázom ettől, de attól még inkább, hogy mit tudom én… hogy valaki más lecsapjon téged a kezemről! - mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ez teljesen mindennapos dolog lenne. Kezdtem egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magam. Segítség!

- Nem szeretném, hogy miattam összebalhézz Dee-vel - érintettem meg kesztyűs kezét. - Tudod, hogy nem kedveljük egymást túlzottan. Nem vagyunk ellenségek, de nagy barátnők sem. És még csak az hiányozna, hogy ezért köztetek is vita legyen. Nincs szükség rá.

- Dehogynem! - kulcsolta ujjai közé kezem. - Dee-nek is vannak olyan dolgai, amikhez nekem nincs közöm! Ha képtelen megérteni, hogy szükségem van egy kis szabadságra, akkor komolyan át kell értékelnie mindent.

- Tweedledum - csóváltam meg a fejem. - A húgod nem uralkodni akar feletted. Egyszerűen félt.

- Mintha én nem félteném őt - nevetett fel. - De tőled nem kell.

Ó, dehogyis nem… legalábbis nagyon, nagyon távol tartani! Kínosan elmosolyodtam. Dee-nek annyira, de annyira igaza lehetne! Miért nem hallgat rá ez az áldott gyermek?

Felhörpintettem a kakaót, furcsa nyugalom lett úrrá rajtam - függő vagyok, na. Tweedledum már óvatosabban kortyolgatott.

- Ez amúgy veszettül édes, ugye, tudod? - meredt csészéjébe.

- Bocs - jegyeztem meg halkan. - Nem figyeltem.

- Semmi baj - mosolyodott el. - Még mindig nincs annyira édes, mint te - tette hozzá, még ő is lesütötte a szemét, hát még én mennyire zavarba jöttem. Felálltam, és a mosogatóhoz sétáltam, sietve elmostam a csészét.

Ruha suhogását hallottam, Tweedledum meztelen karjai fonódtak körbe rajtam, állát nyakam hajlatába illesztette, úgy figyelte, mit művelek.

- Nagyon érdekes lehet, ahogy mosogatok - állapítottam meg rosszallóan.

- Te vagy az érdekes, nem a mosogatás - suttogta, aztán vállamon lejjebb csúsztatta ruhám pántját, finom csókot lehelt csupasz bőrömre. Remegőn vettem a levegőt, meg kellett támaszkodnom a pulton.

- Tweedledum - feddtem meg halkan, de nem hallotta, kezei kutatón csúsztak feljebb, már a bordáimon játszott ujjaival, mikor megfogtam csuklóját, és szembefordultam vele. Kissé megilletődve nézett rám, és ártatlanul, mint egy kiskutya.

Vajon mi vezérelte kezemet, amikor nyakára csúsztattam, és közelebb húztam magamhoz? Milyen erő irányított, amikor megcsókoltam? Az ösztöneim játszották velem bolond játékukat, vagy talán a szívem diktálta cselekedeteimet? Mert hogy elmém nem szülhette eme fájdalmas szappanoperát, az biztos.

Mindenesetre, mire észbe kaptam, a srác már meztelen derekamat simogatta, az ő felsője pedig már rendesen szétnyílt, hogy csupasz mellkasán kalandoztak ujjaim. Hogy miként alakulhatott volna még az éjszaka, az rejtély marad, ugyanis valami hatalmas dolog robbant be az ajtón. Ijedtemben kétméternyire ugrottam, és máris előrántottam a Browningot.

Döbbenten meredtem az ajtót és a falat átszakító mechára, egy kétméteres batloid volt, meglehetősen sima acélburok fedte, és ha jól érzékeltem, matt védőpajzs vette körül, a töltények nemes egyszerűséggel visszapattannának róla.

- Milyen ironikus - szólalt meg mögöttem Tweedledum. Felnéztem rá, egyenesen és büszkén állt, jobbja előre nyújtva, nyitott tenyerével tartotta vissza a droidot. Aztán kezét ökölbe zárta, mire a batloid egyszerűen összeroppant. Vigyorogva csóválta meg a fejét. - Kínos, de ez nem jött be.

Hirtelen lövés hasított át a lépcsőházzal szomszédos falon, Tweedledum és köztem haladt át a fénynyaláb.

- Hoppá - meredt nagyra tekintete, egyszeriben még három batloid tört be apró lakásomba, törmelékekkel borítva el a padlót.

Ezeket már nem védte pajzs, bátran rángattam pisztolyom ravaszát, de még a töltények el sem érték robotjainkat, már halom ócskavasként hevertek. Elhúztam a számat.

- Ez így nem ér - tettem el a Browningot, aztán felálltam a térdelésből.

- Megvagy? - kérdezte aggódva a srác.

- Hogyne lennék, elintézted őket, mielőtt megmukkanhattak volna - vontam meg a vállam, aztán homlokomat ráncolva töprengtem el. - Te Tweedledum… most megtámadták a lakásomat? - esett le, hogy mi is zajlott itt az elmúlt egy-két percben. Jesszus, a főbérlő ki fog nyírni, hol fogok lakni ezek után?

- Igen, nagyon úgy tűnik - biccentett.

- De… nem lehet, hogy esetleg mások is így jártak? - vetettem fel halkan.

- Dee - nyögött fel.

- Sinistra - húztam el a számat.

- Sinistra meg tudja védeni magát, de a húgom… - rohant le a lépcsőn.

- A húgod ugyanúgy elintézi a gépeket, mint te, viszont Sinistra esetében már húzósabb a helyzet! - ellenkeztem. - Meg amúgy is, nekem az én társam, neked a tiéd mellett a helyed! Nem nyitok vitát, én megyek Sinistrához!

Tweedledum lefékezett előttem a lépcsőn, kis híja volt, hogy át nem estem rajta.

- Ha Sinistra nem tudja őket elintézni, akkor te sem - mondta komolyan.

- Az istenit, akkor meg mi van? Majd megoldjuk, szaladj a húgodhoz! - csattantam fel.

- Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen! - vetett ellent, és nem engedett tovább.

- Dledum, ne idegesíts már - sziszegtem. - Mindenki a maga posztján, érthető? - ugrottam át, és kisiettem az autómhoz. - A ti kéglitek útba esik, pattanj be! - kiáltottam neki, miközben kivágtam az ajtót.

Tweedledum beugrott mellém, én pedig meg sem várva, hogy becsatolja magát, kivágódtam a főútra, a gyér forgalommal nem foglalkozva száznyolcvanig nyomtam a gázpedált.

- Mi lenne, ha nem nyírnál ki mindkettőnket, mielőtt odaérnénk? - rótt meg a srác.

- Csak nyugalom - tekertem meg a kormányt jobbra, a gépjármű rendesen megdőlt, ahogy próbált az úton maradni.

Lassan felderengett előttem a Tweedle-lak, pompás kis villa, leginkább a Lumiere-ére üt, csak annál azért egy kicsit kisebb, de fényűzésben minden bizonnyal követi a példáját. Eclairen, a bátyámon és rajtam kívül mindenki ilyen palotákban lakik?

Villanások ragyogták be az egyik emeleti erkélyt, mellettem a báty halkan felnyögött.

- Elintézed, vagy menjek én is? - kérdeztem sietve, mert minél hamarabb Sinistrához akartam érni.

- Megoldom - biccentett, aztán már száguldott is be a házba, magam pedig nagy lendülettel megindultam a Dex-Sin-kunyhó felé.

Veszett módon rángattam a két Beretta ravaszát, az utolsó droid is szikrázva csúszott a padlóra. Kifújtam magam, letöröltem az államon lecsorgó vért. Az egyik areoid keményen képen törölt, egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy valamelyik fogam fogja bánni azt a szerencsétlen manővert. Na igen, meg a medencecsontomat keresztüllőtte egy lézernyaláb, de mit számít az? Igaz, egy kicsit fájt, ahogy a nanorobotok újraépítették a csontot, de inkább ez, mint egy többhetes orvosi kezelés.

- Te jól vagy? - néztem Sinistrára. Homlokára lassan rászáradt a vér (ha jól láttam, elég szépen lesújtott rá az egyik mecha), jobb karjáról vér csepegett a korábban még oly tiszta, kék szőnyegre. Egy csíkos, szatén pizsamaalsó volt rajta csupán, meztelen mellkasát horzsolások díszítették.

- Igen, azt hiszem - mondta nem túl nagy magabiztossággal, aztán beletúrt a hajába, majd felszisszent.

- Mi baj? - tettem el fegyverem, és léptem közelebb aggodalmasan.

- Semmi, csak a fejemre alvadt a vér - mondta fintorogva. Fáradtan elnevettem magam.

- Vajon valakinek nem kellhet még segítség? - vetettem fel aztán, és elkezdtem számba venni társainkat. - Lumiere-t megvédik otthon a szolgarobotok, meg hát ő maga is elintéz akárki mechát… Eclairt nem féltem, ő tud magára vigyázni; Un-ou és A-ou megoldják a helyzetet; Alv és Dvergr… hát az különösebben nem érdekel, de szerintem miattuk sem kell aggódni…

- A Tweedle-ikrek? - kérdezte társam.

- Ó, ők jól vannak, az előbb… - kezdtem volna, de elharaptam a mondatot.

- Az előbb mi? - vonta össze a szemöldökét. Mély levegőt vettem.

- Tweedledum nálam volt, amikor megtámadtak a mechák - ismertem be.

- És mit keresett ott? - biccentette oldalra a fejét Sinistra.

- A holnapi keresésről beszélgettünk - nyugtattam, hát persze, a keresésről, maximum, hogy reggel a ruháit hol keresse, ajvé.

Társam egy pillanatra résnyire szűkítette a szemeit, mintha olvasni próbálna a gondolataimban, de aztán megvonta a vállát.

- Legalább volt, aki megvédjen - hagyta rám. - Dee?

- Hát lepasszoltam neki a bátyját, ketten már boldogulnak - bólintottam, aztán majdnem kiszakadt belőlem egy sikoly. - Viola és Cesario!

Sinistra a semmibe bámult egy fél percig, aztán zavartan nézett fel rám.

- Felkapok valamit, és indulás… nem eshet bajuk!

Csend honolt, ahogy beléptem a házba. Nem volt olyan pompás és hatalmas, mint pár ügynöktársamé, de még mindig nagyobb volt az átlag családi házaknál, a kinti úszómedence pedig majd' ugyanakkora volt, mint a ház alapja.

Törmelékek recsegtek a talpam alatt, a sötétség mindent lefedett, csak az utca fényei áramlottak be óvatos homályt keltve, csak utalva arra, hogy melyik fal és bútor hol rejtőzhet. Gondterhelt arccal meredtem Sinistrára, aki immár teljes hálófelszerelésben volt, csíkos pizsamája legalább őt láthatóvá tette számomra… és tökéletes célponttá a támadóknak.

Egyszeriben zokogás hangja ütötte meg a fülemet.

- Cesario… Cesario… - hallatszott egy vékonyka hang. Viola!

Átszaladtam két-három szobán, esküdni mertem volna, hogy az előbb még hallottam a hangot. Talán álcázó pajzs vonja őket körül?

- Viola, mi vagyunk azok, Tia és Sinistra! - szólalt meg társam, mire közvetlenül előttem megremegett a levegő, és két alak bontakozott ki a sötétben. A felettük levő ablakról lerántottam a függönyt, hogy legalább valamennyit lássak: a plafonon egy szilánkosra szakadt lámpatest, oldalt feldúlt gyermekágy, mellettem darabjaira törött szekrények.

Leguggoltam Violához, sárga jószágát úgy ölelte, mintha soha nem akarná elereszteni, kisírt arca, teljesen vörös szemei megrémítettek - csakúgy, mint a mozdulatlan Cesario látványa.

- Viola, jól vagy? - tettem kezem vállaira, teste folyamatosan remegett. A háttérben Sinistra rohangált fel-alá, gondolom, a betolakodókat kereste.

- Cesario megsérült! Cesario megsérült! - sírta.

- Tia… - hallottam magam mögül társam hangját.

- Mondd - suttogtam, miközben karjaimba vettem Violát.

- Már elmentek, elintézték, amit tudtak - jelentette, mire a kislány még erősebb zokogásban tört ki. Sinistra ölébe adtam, magam pedig inkább Cesarioval kezdtem foglalkozni. Először is óvatosan az oldalára fordítottam, ha a hátára görgetem, akár meg is fulladhat. Pólója legalább tucatnyi helyen felszakadt, és vértől áztatottá vált, ajka széléről keskeny vérfolyam indult meg. Ennyi lövést még a nanorobotok sem tudnak egy-kettőre begyógyítani.

A vállamra vettem a srácot, bízva benne, hogy nem okozok nagy kárt - bár a GOTT orvosai tudják kezelni az esetleg általam előidézett belső vérzést is.

- Meg fog gyógyulni? - szipogta Viola.

- Persze - nyögtem, ahogy jobb fogást kerestem Rion.

- Segítsek? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Sinistra.

- Nem, csak vigyázz Violára - utasítottam, aztán kitámolyogtam a kocsiig, és a hátsó ülésre befektettem a fiút. - És vezethetnél is akár!

Violával rövid közelharc után megegyeztünk, hogy én ügyelek Cesre, míg ő az anyósülésen szépen beköti magát. Mialatt igyekeztem nem kirepülni az autóból társam őrült vezetési stílusa miatt (csak tudnám, hogy egy ilyen nyugodt srác mitől vadul meg ennyire a volánnál!), lefejtettem Cesarioról a kabátját, majd egy laza mozdulattal letéptem róla pólóját is, annak már úgyis mindegy.

Vizsgálgatni kezdtem sebeit: kettő körül égett volt a bőre, azokat lézernyalábok okozták, akárcsak az én sérülésemet, a többit viszont valószínűleg töltények, ráadásul nem a sörét-félék. Egy-kettő már ki is kandikált a vérző lyukakból, ezeket gyorsan kikaptam, mielőtt még szegény Viola meglátná őket. Járgányom padlójára tettem őket, bizonyítékként tökéletesen helytállnak.

Rio csuklójára tettem ujjamat - alig volt érezhető pulzusa.

- Tarts ki, Ces - suttogtam.

Ott álltunk a kórteremnél, bámultunk be a széles üvegfalon. Cesario teste lebegett a vízzel teli üvegkapszulában, testén a fehér betegdressz, melyből vezetékek csatlakoznak a kapszula oldalához. Alv és Dvergr szinte teljesen sértetlen volt, akárcsak Dee, Dledum és Lumi - Eclair testét azonban már sűrűn ékesítették a horzsolások, csakúgy, mint Un-ou, A-ou, Viola, Sinistra és az én esetemben. Viszont társam volt az egyetlen, aki zavarbaejtő szerelésben mutatkozott, de ő nem feszengett elegáns, csíkos pizsamájában, nekem pedig tetszett öltözéke.

Eclipse jött ki a benti helyiségből, álmatag tekintetünk egy pillanat alatt éberré lett, ahogy levette arcáról az orvosi maszkot. Viola szólalt meg reszkető, pityergő hangon:

- Cesario rendbe jön, ugye?

A főnök kissé elmosolyodott, és bólintott.

- Természetesen. Viszont legalább két napra van szüksége, így nélküle te sem mehetsz majd holnap őrjáratozni.

- Most bemehetek hozzá? - kérdezte bágyadtan. Fáradt lehetett már ő is, egyszer majdnem elpilledt már Sinistra karjaiban, de társa miatti aggodalma ébren tartotta.

- Most inkább le kellene pihenned - mondta gondoskodón Eclipse. - Holnap, ha minden jól megy, áthelyezik egy kórterembe, és akkor majd vigyázhatsz rá.

Viola szomorkásan bólintott, leguggoltam mellé, és magamhoz húztam. A főnök vonásai megkeményedtek, és végignézett rajtunk, leginkább azokon, akik sérülést szenvedtek.

- Nem szorultok orvosi ellátásra? Ha bármi baj lenne, azonnal jelezzétek! - utasított minket, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Ezt azért igazán nem gondoltam volna erről az álnok gazemberről. Jó alaposan utána nézhetett az Árnyék Szakasznak, ha mindenkiről tudta, hogy hol lakik… ilyen aljas módon rátok támadni! - hangjából sütött a felháborodás. - Ráadásul Mercredi és Armbrust felügyelő sem úszta meg…

- Főnök? - szúrta közbe Dee.

- Igen, Tweedledee, ami azt illeti, az én otthonomat is megtámadták, de ez most nem lényeges - rázta meg a fejét.

- És biztos, hogy ezt is Murd követte el? - vetette fel halkan Lumiere. Mindenki rá nézett, láthatólag zavarba jött, elpirult.

- Nem biztos, de nagy rá az esély… bár ha tényleg ő volt, akkor igazán félreérthettük a szándékait - merengett el Eclipse. - Nyomoztatni fogunk az ügyben, ennyit ígérhetek.

- Nálam van pár bizonyíték - jegyeztem meg csendesen, és előhúztam a nylonzacskóba rejtett töltényeket, melyeket útközben halásztam ki szegény Ces testéből. - Na meg persze, gondolom, mindannyiunk lakásán található néhány romhalmaz, ami szintén megteszi bűnesetre utaló jelként.

- Ezeket honnan szerezted, csak nem… - vonta össze a szemöldökét aggódva Tweedledum, és közben a sebemre meredt, melynek vérzése szinte teljesen elállt.

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem, és a mellettem álldogáló Violára pillantottam, aki kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rám vissza. - Cesario teste dobta ki őket, amíg ideértünk.

Eclair alig hallhatóan felszisszent, Eclipse elvette a zacskót. Úgy fürkészte a töltényeket, mintha az emberi gonoszságot testesítenék meg, és egy mozdulattal összeroppanthatná velük együtt az emberiség lelkének sötét oldalát. Aztán végigmért mindannyiunkat, és mélyet sóhajtott.

- Holnap folytatjátok a keresést. Meg kell találnunk ezt a gazembert! Mindenáron - tette hozzá.

- Főnök, Viola… - vetettem fel óvatosan, hogy mi legyen erre az estére a sorsa a kislánynak, Eclipse felém fordult, majd Viola felé.

- Elleszel éjjel Sententiával? - kérdezte végül. Bennakadt a lélegzetem. Hogy velem? Jesszus, én sem fogok aludni az éjjel, az tuti biztos. Éljen a virrasztás, hajaj.

- Persze! - bólogatott fellelkesülve Viola, aztán a nyakamba borult, hogy guggolásomban majdnem vágtam egy hátast. Már is magyarázni kezdett valami nagyon érdekfeszítő dolgot, mintha egy pillanat alatt kiszállt volna a fejéből Cesario meg minden, ami az este történt, bár még gyerek volt, jobb így, hogy feldobódik, nem is bántam… volna. Ha közben a főnök nem szeretett volna mondani valami fontosat.

- Megkérnék minden csapatot, akik eddig nem egy fedél alatt laktak, hogy ezentúl éjszakázzanak együtt, és ne veszítsék társukat figyelmen kívül! - utasított minket, aztán elsétált.

- … és majd párnacsatázhatunk, és olvashatsz is nekem, meg majd elmegyünk valami jó helyre enni, és… - hadarta közben megállás nélkül Viola a nyakamba csimpaszkodva, valahogy sikerült kikapcsolnom a hallásomat.

Tweedledum szomorkás pillantást vetett rám, aztán összevont szemöldökkel mérte végig Sinistrát, majd tekintete ismét rajtam állapodott meg. Elhúzta a száját, aztán lehajtott fejjel ment húga után.

- Mámorító éjszaka lesz - jegyezte meg társam enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, de Viola ezt nem érezte ki belőle.

- … és társasozunk, és majd főzünk valami finomat… - egy fél másodpercre megakadt a beszédben. - … és aztán megint elmegyünk kajálni…

- Szerintem is - bólogattam reményvesztetten.

- … és majd együtt bejövünk meglátogatni Cesariot, és kimegyünk a strandra…

- Nálad vagy nálam? - kérdezte Sinistra, miközben kinyitotta nekünk az ajtót, Viola a kezemet fogva húzott maga után.

- … és aztán elmehetünk majd hozzánk is a medencénkbe…

- Nálad, az én lakásom enyhén megviselt állapotban van, szerintem a háziúr ki fog lakoltatni - feleltem bánatosan.

- … és aztán megmutatjátok nekem, hogy mire képes a Crassus meg az Aurelius, és megint elmegyünk étterembe…

- Rendben - nyitotta ki a hátsó ajtót társam, Violát betette a hátsó ülésre, bekötötte, majd beültünk, közben viszont folyamatosan megy a szöveg. Ebben a kislányban lejár valaha az elem?

- … és majd együtt fogjuk ápolni Cesariot, de Alvhoz semmiképp ne menjünk, mert őt nem kedvelem, viszont Lumiere-t majd meglátogathatjuk, mert őt viszont igen, és… és… és…

Hajnali kettő óra ötvenhárom perckor Viola egyszer csak elhallgatott. Teljesen ledöbbentem, az egyik pillanatban még duma-duma-duma, aztán a következő percben már a lehető legbékésebben szunyókál. Sinistrára kicsit megorroltam, mert ő már egy órakor magunkra hagyott minket, és elvonult a hálójába, mondván, hogy legalább egyikünknek frissnek kellene maradnia, meg amúgy is, én olyan jól el tudok beszélgetni vele. Naná, nagy tudomány kell hozzá - hallgatni és bólogatni. Lassan kezdem érteni, Rio miért is lett olyan szótlan az évek során.

Mindenesetre Viola most angyali látványt nyújtott: szorosan magához ölelte azt a sárga, meghatározhatatlan fajtájú jószágot, és nyakig betakarva szuszogott. Óvatosan kilépkedtem a szobából, és mindenféle tisztálkodást mellőzve dőltem le félholtan a nappaliban trónoló heverőre. Majd reggel lemosakszom, a kiscsaj egyszerűen annyira lefárasztott, hogy arra szó nincs, meg a sebem is nyilallni kezdett, a nanorobotok lassan teljesen végeztek medencecsontom újjáépítésével.

Lehunytam a szemem. Nyöszörögtem egy kicsit, ahogy kinyújtóztam, hallottam, ahogy csontjaim recsegnek. Aztán még valami zaj ütötte meg a fülemet: léptek. Jaj, ne… csak nem Violát verte fel valami szúnyog? Ugye, nem?

A sötétben semmit sem láttam, viszont éreztem valakinek a lélegzetvételét az arcom előtt, és egyszer csak puha kéz érintette a hajamat. Elkaptam az illető csuklóját.

- Sinistra… mi a bánatot akarsz? - sziszegtem kissé ingerültebben a kelleténél.

- Csak hoztam egy paplant - felelte suttogva. - Bár oda is fekhetnél mellém, széles az ágy…

- Most épp haragszom rád, ha nem tűnt volna fel - rántottam ki a paplant a kezéből, és durcásan rendeztem el magamon.

- Haragszol? - kérdezte döbbenten, és el tudtam képzelni, milyen Bambi-arcot vághat jelen pillanatban. - De hát miért?

- Biztos azért, mert lefeküdtél szunyálni, nekem meg még két órán keresztül kellett visszatartanom még az ásítást is! - morogtam. Halkan felkuncogott, és végigsimította az arcomat.

- Tehát nem jössz be hozzám? - tette fel a kérdést.

- Hát nem - húztam fel az orrom.

- Persze Tweedledumnak nem mondanál ellent - vetette a szememre, és hangja már nem volt sem kedves, sem játékos.

- Mi? Hogy jön ez most ide? És egyáltalán hogy képzeled? - fakadtam ki.

- Halkabban - csitított Sinistra. - Nehogy már azt akard nekem bemesélni, hogy tényleg a holnapi… azaz mai útiterveket tárgyaltátok meg. Nem vagyok hülye, még ha néha bolondozom is egy kicsit.

- Ó, értem, és ezekre a gondolatokra alapozva kívánsz becipelni a hálóba, ugye? - gúnyolódtam. - Következetes vagy, mondhatom.

Nem szólt semmit, egy fél percig még ott térdelt a heverő mellett, aztán felállt, és besétált a hálójába, az ajtót meglehetősen hangosan vágta be maga mögött.

- Basszus - túrtam bele idegesen a hajamba. Ezt sikerült szépen elintéznem, ilyen megoldásokhoz is csak nekem van tehetségem, komolyan!

Várható volt, hogy nem tudtam elaludni. Mikor valamennyi idő elteltével kimásztam az ágyból - lévén feküdnöm hasztalan -, és besétáltam a konyhába, a digitális időmérő már fél ötöt mutatott, és lassan szürkülni kezdett az ég alja. Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán óvatosan benyitottam Sinistra hálójába. Mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, összehúzódva, betakarva.

Levettem mellőle egy párnát, aztán végignyúltam a padlón, tekintetemet pedig a plafonra szegeztem. Hümmögtem egyet, aztán újfent megpróbáltam álomba merülni.

- Még mindig szabad az ágy azon fele - hallatszott egy hang.

- Sinistra? - hökkentem meg. Jesszus, ébren van?

- Nem, a lelkiismereted - felelt halálkomolyan. - Bár ha olyan kényelmes az a padló, akár maradhatsz is, nekem mindegy. Jót tesz a gerincednek, vagy tudom is én…

- Haragszol rám? - kérdeztem csendesen.

- Igen - hangzott a válasz. Mélyet sóhajtottam.

- Nem csodálom - értettem egyet. Az ágy rugói mocorogni kezdtek, ahogy Sinistra átgurult erre az oldalra, és lenézett felém.

- Mégis… most van valami közöttetek, amiről nekem tudnom kellene? - vágott szomorkás ábrázatot.

- Nem tudom - sütöttem le a tekintetem. - Én… én…

- Te? - sürgetett.

- Én mindkettőtökkel jól érzem magam - nyögtem ki végül. - De nem tudom, hogy képes lennék-e bármelyikőtöket tiszta szívemből szeretni…

- Aha, és ebbéli megfontolásból inkább szívatsz mindkettőnket - állapította meg Sinistra keserűen.

- Nem, nem, nem! - tiltakoztam, aztán elbizonytalanodtam. - Azaz…

- Ha… szép - húzta el a száját. - Mondhatom, ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad.

- Azért ti sem könnyítitek meg a dolgomat - vágtam vissza. - Csak simán lekaptok, mintha egy áru lennék a polcon! Semmi elővezetés, csak nesze neki, hadd menjen! Reagálni sincs időm!

- Ó, a kis áldozat - színpadiaskodott Sinistra.

- Tudod mit? - könyököltem fel. - Mi lenne, ha amíg ezt eldöntöm, redukálnánk a viszonyunkat egy munkatársi kapcsolatra? És akkor nem sértődnél meg állandóan.

- Én megsértődöm! - fakadt ki.

- Csendesen - sziszegtem.

- Én megsértődöm? - ismételte suttogva. - Na, ne nevettess!

- Benne vagy, vagy nem vagy benne, az a kérdés - hajoltam közelebb hozzá, orrunk szinte összeért, mindkettőnk tekintete szikrázott.

- És Tweedledum? - szűkültek résnyire szemei, gyanakvóan mért végig. - Egyáltalán meddig jutottatok?

- Na de Sinistra… - róttam meg, de csak rezzenéstelen arccal bámult rám. - Ennyi erővel én is játszhatnám itt a mártírt! Nem akarsz mesélni valamit Soniáról?

- Mi? - nyíltak szét enyhén ajkai.

- Igen, kedves partner, láttam ám, mi folyt ott… a hat bűnöző helyett csak ötöt fogtunk el, ugyanis te az egyiküknek szépen egérutat adtál! - mordultam rá.

- Te ezt nem értheted - csóválta meg a fejét.

- Naná, hogy nem… a kis barátnőd hadd maradjon csak tiszta, engedjük el, mit számít, legfeljebb egy kicsit sárosabbak leszünk a kelleténél, de ha hülyének nézzük a társunkat, akkor úgyis tökmindegy!

- Befejeznéd? - sziszegte, szemében vad lángok lobogtak, egy pillanatra megijedtem tőle. - Nem tudod, mit beszélsz.

- Dehogynem tudom - suttogtam. - Láttam, ahogy átölelted.

Mélyet sóhajtott.

- Tia, az istenért… Sonia egy ginecoid - mondta fáradtan.

- Hogyan? - illetődtem meg.

- Egy ginecoid, egy női android - hunyta le szemeit. - Egykor még a GOTT egy segédeszköze volt, de meghibásodott, és már nem működött úgy, mint egykor. Átszállítottuk egy másik bolygóra, és ez a másik bolygó a Blumerea. Ha begyűjtöttük volna, minden bizonnyal a szeméttelepen végzi, pedig egykor remek munkaerő volt.

- És miért nevezett Christiannak? - vetettem fel.

- Te hallgatóztál! - állapította meg.

- Talált, de ez nem válasz a kérdésemre - nyugodtan álltam felháborodott tekintetét.

- Át kellett programozni, miután kipenderítették. A Hivatal titkai nem derülhetnek ki, főleg nem egy leselejtezett robot miatt. Dextera és én voltunk azok, akik elszállították: Dave és Christian - vonta meg a vállát.

Mélyet sóhajtottam.

- Tehát csak egy droid - zártam le.

- Az. Tweedledummal ellentétben - döfött egyet nagy kegyesen.

Szenvedő ábrázattal bámultam rá. Elhúzta a száját.

- Tehát munkatársak - ízlelgette a szót, aztán rám nézett. - Csak ha Tweedledum is tisztában van ezzel a megtartóztatás-féleséggel. De neki is tudnia kell róla, hogy nem ő az egyetlen játékos.

- Uh - nyögtem fel.

- El kell neki mondanod! - fedett meg.

- Igen, tudom - túrtam bele hajamba, aztán visszahanyatlottam fekvő helyzetbe. A gerincem nagyot koppant a padlón. Aú!

- Akkor most már ideje lenne aludnod - javasolta, majd visszamászott a saját felére, és nem kért meg újfent, hogy másszak fel. Azért lerántottam mellőle a magányos paplant, és magam alá gyűrtem, aztán nagy nehezen sikerült is álomba merülnöm.

- Halihó, itt a reggel! - visította valaki a fülembe, első lendülettel legszívesebben leütöttem volna, de aztán leesett, hogy esetleg Viola lehet az, így inkább csak morogva a fejemre húztam a párnát.

- Reggel akkor van, amikor kipihentem magam - morogtam.

- Micsoda? - süvöltötte. - Semmit nem értek, a párna elnyomja a hangod! - kezdte volna lerángatni rólam, de leleményes voltam, begurultam az ágy alá. Azért sem nyitom ki a szemem! Mégis hány óra lehet? Öt? Ja, nem… az akkor volt, amikor végre sikerült lepihennem.

- Mássz már ki onnan! El fogunk késni! Cesario talán már fel is ébredt, és csak rám vár!

- Biztos vagy benne? - szuszogtam a párna alól. - És ha esetleg ő is inkább pihenne?

- Ezt meg hogy érted? - csattant fel.

- Sehogy - néztem fel, és láttam az ágy mellett bekukucskáló kislányt. - Mennyi az idő?

- Hét óra - felelte.

- Az azt jelenti, hogy ha minden igaz, két órát sikerült végigaludnom… fantasztikus - zsörtölődtem.

- Na de Tia… - nyafogta Viola. - Még haza is kellene menned tiszta ruháért, meg ilyesmi…

- Hogy az a… - elnyeltem a szitok végét, aztán kibújtam az ágy alól, és nagyot nyújtóztam. A paplant megráztam, és szépen ráterítettem Sinistra ágyára, a párnát megpaskoltam, és a helyére biggyesztettem, majd Violára néztem, és csípőre tettem a kezem. - Akkor én most szépen haza megyek, te pedig majd Sinistrával mész be a Hivatalba.

- De…

- Nincs akadékoskodás - feddtem meg már az ajtóból. A konyhaasztalról felmarkoltam a kulcscsomómat, egy pillanatra felnéztem a konyhában szorgoskodó Sinistrára. - Öh… jó reggelt - dadogtam zavartan.

Megfordult, és végigmért, enyhe félmosoly jelent meg arcán.

- Milyen aranyos vagy, amikor borzos a hajad - jegyezte meg fejét lehajtva, aztán felém nyújtott egy csészét. - Mielőtt elmennél, ezt megihatnád.

Zavartan nyúltam a bögréért, aztán beleszimatoltam.

- Kakaó - állapítottam meg döbbenten. - De hát… hogy… mi…

- Tegnap este hazafelé jövet beugrottam a boltba, és vettem valamennyit. Mondván, hogy… - nyitva hagyta a mondatot, és elfordította arcát.

- Sinistra, tegnap éjjel… azaz ma hajnalban - pontosítottam -, megbeszéltük, hogy akkor most nem lesz semmi kettőnk között, de ha figyelembe vesszük Eclipse parancsát, meg hogy a lakásom jelenleg legfeljebb látogatható romként szolgál…

- Igen, hozd át a cuccaidat, egy ideig itt fogsz lakni - bólintott. - Amíg le nem rendeződik a Murd-ügy, és nem találsz új lakást.

Enyhén meghajoltam, aztán belekortyoltam a kakaóba.

- Miért, amúgy van valami közöttetek? - érdeklődött kíváncsi hangon Viola. Ijedtemben visszaköptem a kakaót a csészébe.

- Mi? - nyögtem.

- Azt mondtad, hogy most nem lesz semmi kettőtök között, de mintha ez valami bizonytalanságot sugallna - felelt meglepően értelmesen. Kétségbeesett arccal meredtem Sinistrára, aki azonban csak kedvesen mosolygott.

- Viola, ne zaklasd szegény Sententiát, ő itt csak passzív résztvevő - gúnyolódott, miközben rám vetett egy pillantást. - Amíg ő hazamegy, mi szépen elbeszélgethetünk erről.

- Nem feltétlenül kell elhinni minden szavát - szúrtam közbe.

- Ugyan már, Tia - legyintett ő. - Én legalább nem hallgatok el holmi fontos információkat mások elől - döfött egyet.

- Ti most veszekedtek? - érdeklődött riadtan Viola.

- Nem, a hölgy úgyis mindjárt távozik, aztán majd szépen felvesszük félóra múlva - felelt neki Sinistra.

- … egyszerűen felháborító, azonnal kilakoltatom, ilyen… ilyen… ilyen nincs, ez nem elfogadható, ezt keményen ki fogom fizettetni magával, egy hónapon belül legyen a pénz a postaládában, és meg ne lássam még egyszer a környéken, a szomszédoknál sem fog lakást találni, abban biztos lehet! - ordította magából kikelve a háziúr, miközben én a cuccaimat dobáltam be a kocsiba. A kelleténél kicsit erősebben vágtam be a csomagtartó ajtaját, a középkorú férfi rettenve ugrott egyet.

- Vissza fogok még jönni a többi holmimért. A lakás helyrehozatalának költsége pedig már holnap a számláján lesz, uram - hajoltam meg kissé, aztán beültem Sinistra mellé. - Valamelyik nap beugrom, aztán már nem lát többé, nyugalom.

- Csak nem kirúgtak? - érdeklődött társam, miután kifarolt a ház elől.

- De - húztam el a szám. - Mintha az én hibám lenne, hogy megtámadott egy raklap mecha! Igazságtalanság!

- Nem baj, majd lakhatsz nálam, és Cesario meg te meg én majd nagyon jól elleszünk! - karolt át a hátsó ülésről Viola, hogy fél pillanatra azt hittem, nem kapok többé levegőt, de aztán szerencsére lazított szorításán.

- Még a végén kikészítenétek egymást… nem, az én társam, nálam lesz elszállásolva - mondta Sinistra.

- Szerintem ti még inkább ki fogjátok akasztani egymást, de a ti dolgotok - vonta fel az orrát sértődötten Viola, és ledobta magát hátul.

- Validus kéglije elméletileg üres, de Eclipse utasítása is azt diktálja, hogy a párok tartsanak csak össze. Szóval akkor kénytelen leszek nálad maradni - állapítottam meg.

- Ha ennyire nehezedre esik, akkor persze nem muszáj - csattant fel Sinistra. - A Tweedle-rezidencia végül is biztos kényelmesebb, ugye?

- Na ezt most már igazán befejezhetnéd! - rivalltam rá. Döbbent tekintettel pislantott felém. - Már igazán tekinthetnéd lezártnak ezt a témát, nem kellene állandóan ezen lovagolni. Amúgy is, ha ennyire idegesítelek, hogy rendszeresen ezzel cukkolsz, akkor egyáltalán miről beszélünk, kedves Sin?

- Ne veszekedjetek már - szólalt meg csendesen Viola, társam szikrázó szemeiben kihunytak a tüzek, és visszafordult az út felé.

- Rendben - morogta a srác. - De hidd el, nem neked a legrosszabb hármunk közül.

- De most miről is van szó? - hajolt előre Viola.

- Csak nem mondtad el neki? - pislogtam Sinistrára.

- Még kicsi ehhez - felelte óvatos félmosollyal.

- Mi az, hogy kicsi vagyok? - sikoltott fel hátul a lány, körmeim akaratlanul is az ülésbe vájtak hangjára. - Igenis tudni akarom, hogy mi…

- Viola - csitította társam. - Ez csak a mi hármunk dolga, egyelőre jobb lenne, ha az is maradna.

- Na persze - vágta be a durcát a kislány.

Cesario ágya mellett üldögéltem, a srác már ébren volt - persze, ez még nem jelentett egyet azzal, hogy megállás nélkül járt volna a szája. Nem mintha nem lett volna mindegy; Viola beszélt helyette is, sőt, nekünk sem kellett nagyon megszólalnunk.

Magam a srác kötését bámulva merengtem: vajon mikor érhette őket a támadás? Talán épp álomra próbálták hajtani fejüket, mikor rájuk törtek a mechák? És nem volt érkezésük alkalmazni erejüket, rákényszerült volna szegény Rio, hogy saját magát feláldozva vesse magát Viola elé? Vajon saját élete ért neki ennyire keveset, vagy a kislányé ilyen sokat?

Mit érhet bármelyikünk számára a lét?

Mit takarhat az élet fogalma egy közembernek? Mert a mi életünk feláldozható, ha meghalunk, újjászületünk, ez a sorsunk. Viszont egy átlag halandó mennyire jótékonykodhat a saját idejével? Szabad-e önfeláldozónak lenni, szabad-e mások miatt elfecsérelni ezt az egyetlen és megismételhetetlen kincset? A mifajtánk vajon pazarlóvá is válik a lehetőségeink miatt? Talán nem tiszteljük eléggé az élet fogalmát… talán istennek hisszük magunkat… talán felelőtlenek vagyunk.

- Tia - szólalt meg csendesen Sinistra. Bambán néztem fel rá. - Három percünk marad. Induljunk.

Biccentettem, majd magukra hagytuk Violát és Cesariot. Itt nem eshet bajuk, tucatnyi képzett fegyveres őrzi őket, és az épület kamerahálózatának köszönhetően mind azonnal értesülnénk róla, ha bármi történne.

A főnök irodájába mi érkeztünk elsőkként, attól függetlenül, hogy egy perccel sem jöttünk korábban a megbeszéltnél. Szép sorjában a többiek is elkezdtek szállingózni, utolsók gyanánt Eclair és Lumiere robogtak be lázas tempóban.

Szinte néma csend uralkodott, egyikünk sem volt beszédes hangulatban. Eclipse emelkedett fel székéből, és megköszörülte torkát.

- Nos, három új megbízatás érkezett, de kénytelen voltam mindet lemondani - kezdte kissé feszülten. - Zűrös éjszakán vagyunk túl mindannyian, így inkább nem húznám az időt. A feladat immár teljesen nyilvánvaló: felkutatni, és likvidálni Jonathan Murdöt. Akár élve, akár holtan - tette hozzá, aztán sietve kiosztotta a feladatokat.

Tweedle-ék, Sinistra és én a Pelias bolygót és környékét kaptuk, csodás lehetőségek. Bár még mindig jobb, mintha az AS-4531976-os rendszerhez osztották volna csapatunkat, de tény, hogy nem lesz egy kéjutazás.

Mielőtt a hangárba mentünk volna, Sinistra még kirángatott a Hivatal előterébe, ahol legalább kéttucatnyi ember grasszált jobbra-balra, öltönyös forgataguk meglehetősen idegesítő volt, nem is értettem, társam mit akar.

- Mi van? - fakadtam ki, és kirántottam a kezem szorításából.

- Nyugalom - csitított, aztán Ricky és Bonita felé mutatott, akik a terem túlsó felében voltak a pultnál. - Na, próbálj meg belépni a fejükbe, és irányítsd őket.

- Mi? - hökkentem meg. - De hát ilyen messziről… és kettőjüket egyszerre…

- Ugyan már, menni fog - bíztatott.

- De Sinistra… - ellenkeztem volna.

- Nincs semmi de! - emelte fel kezét. - Csináld. Most, mivel sietnünk kellene.

- Na de… - nyafogtam.

- Csináld! - villant rám tekintete.

Elhúztam a számat, és kétségbeesetten meredtem a lányokra. Hát jó. Mély lélegzetet vettem, és lehunytam a szememet.

- Talán a kezemet is használnom kell majd - jegyeztem meg halkan.

- Senkit se érdekel - vonta meg a vállát Sinistra.

Megráztam a fejem, aztán felemeltem a jobb kezem. Erősen kellett koncentrálnom, ajkamat beharaptam, szemeim résnyire szűkültek. Nem történt semmi. Összeszorítottam a fogaimat, és még intenzívebben támadtam elméjük kapuját, mire egyszeriben mindketten felkapták a fejüket, és üveges tekintettel fordultak felém.

- Jó, jó! - ujjongott csendesen Sinistra. - Akkor most próbáld meg a többi embert is!

- Lehetetlen! - csóváltam meg a fejem, de társam a vállamra tette kezét.

- Minden lehetséges. Csak a lehetetlen dolgok megvalósításához több idő és kitartás kell. Próbáld meg - suttogta a fülembe.

Kezemmel egy félkör ívét rajzoltam a levegőbe, és igyekeztem mindenkit a hatalmam alá vonni. Testemen remegés futott végig, ahogy a tekintetek felém fordultak, az előtérre csend borult, mindenki megállt, és engem bámult. Karomat nem bírtam egyenesen tartani, folyamatosan mozgott, fogaim vacogtak az erőlködéstől. Ennyi elmét uralnék egyszerre? Sok gondolat cikázott a fejemben, azt hittem, megszakadok, vagy legalábbis beleőrülök.

- És most… fektesd le mindannyiukat - utasított társam. Lihegve vettem a levegőt, óvatosan biccentettem. Jobbomat a föld felé mozdítottam, mire mindannyian letérdeltek, majd elnyúltak a padlón. Gondolataik kiürültek, már csak az én parancsaimat várták.

- Nem bírom tovább, Sinistra… - ziháltam. - Megszakadok…

- Akkor állítsd fel, és ereszd… - kezdte volna, de ekkor a kapcsolat vonala egyszer csak szétrobbant, én pedig összecsuklottam, és elvesztettem az eszméletem.

A fejemben zakatolt a fájdalom, ahogy magamhoz tértem, olyan érzésem volt, mintha a gravitáció erősebben húzná a kelleténél. Legutoljára akkor voltam ilyen szinten rosszul, mikor Validus leitatott - másnap reggel volt hasonló hangulatom. Felnyögtem, és átfordultam a hasamra; egy fokkal jobbnak tűnt a helyzet.

- Na végre - szólalt meg Sinistra. Kinyitottam a szemem: Aurelius utasterében feküdtem a heverőn, elöl Sinistra navigálta a cirkálót. - Már azt hittem, egész nap aludni fogsz.

- Egész nap? Aludni? - kérdeztem vissza kábán. - Egyáltalán mi történt?

- Hát… a képességed tök jól működik - ismerte el -, viszont egy kicsit kifáraszt. Magyarán harminc ember hülyítése után összeestél. Ez történt három órája.

Lassacskán eszembe ötlöttek a reggel eseményei. Tényleg. Uraltam sok-sok ember elméjét. Éreztem az erőt, mely talán már valóban az enyém lehetne végre. Csak nem nagyon bírtam a gyűrődést.

- Három órája? - kérdeztem, miközben megpróbáltam talpra állni, de visszahuppantam a heverőre. A lábaim nem nagyon akartak megtartani. - Hoppá.

- Pihenj inkább, egyelőre nincs helyzet - meredt az előtte villogó monitorokra. - Igen, három órája. Rendesen kiütötted magad.

Visszafeküdtem vízszintes helyzetbe. Aurelius készségesen előmozdította az egyik heverő melletti fiókot, melyen egy üveg üdítő és pohár állt.

- Köszönöm, Aurelius, de most nem kérek - mondtam, mire a cirkálónk pittyegett egyet, és visszahúzta a polcot. - Nem ütöttem volna ki magam, kedves partner, hogy ha nem kezdek el a te hatásodra kísérletezgetni.

- Mintha nem érte volna meg - fordult felém. - Úgy értem, jó, persze, elég vacak állapotban vagy, de ha úgy veszed, csaknem teljesen a birtokában vagy az erődnek! Csak ezt az apró gyengeséget kellene még valahogy kiküszöbölni, és már minden tökéletes lenne, az egyik legjobb ügynök lehetnél! - magyarázott fellelkesülve.

Oldalra fordítottam fejem, hogy lássam arcát. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy izgatott tekintetét észrevettem.

- Köszönöm, Sinistra. Rettentő hálás vagyok - mondtam halkan.

- Tudom - vonta meg a vállát vigyorogva.

Fáradtan elnevettem magam, aztán viszont rám tört egy hullám szédülés, így inkább összegörnyedtem a heverőn. A fenébe.

- De ezt hogy fogom majd bírni szuflával? - fakadtam ki.

- Majd ma este még játszunk egy kicsit - fordult vissza a navigációs pult felé társam, megnyomott egy gombot, mire Tweedledum arca jelent meg az egyik monitoron. - Nos, a társam magához tért, a keresés pedig sikertelen. Nálatok mi a helyzet?

- Tia ébren van? - kérdezett vissza Dledum. A fejem még jobban megfájdult, ahogy eszembe jutott, hogy ma este még vele is beszélnem kell. - És mi van vele?

- Megvan, csak egy kicsit kiütötte magát - felelte Sinistra, hallhatóan kelletlenül. - Szóval?

- Minden tiszta, útközben találtunk egy csempészbandát, de hagytuk őket - vette át a szót Dee. - Végül is kínos lett volna, ha ezekkel foglakozunk, és közben felbukkan maga a célpont is.

- Persze, jogos - biccentett Sinistra. - Ugorjunk át egy másik rendszerbe?

Tweedledee szemei rám villantak, egy pillanatig vizsgálta tehetetlen ábrázatomat.

- Nem tudom, lenne-e értelme. Ha mégis ráakadnánk, akkor mi lenne Sententiával?

- Addig igyekszem magamhoz térni, ugorjunk csak - nyögtem, és újfent felültem, ezúttal felállnom is sikerült, támolygó léptekkel sétáltam az egyik pilótaüléshez, és óvatosan rátámaszkodtam.

- Ha biztos vagy benne - vonta meg a vállát a lány.

- Biztos - bólintottam.

- Akkor rendben. Nézzük az Aurét és környékét - vezényelt Dee, aztán bontotta a kapcsolatot.

- Aurelius, nyisd meg az ugrókaput - utasítottam hajónkat, aztán bediktáltam a koordinátákat, hogy mögöttünk a C-Square is átjusson.

- A francba, ez mi a vihar volt? - nyögtem fel, ahogy Aurelius összerázott minket. Az előttem felugró monitor sérüléseket jelzett a bal szárnyon, a hátsó részeken, a pajzs harminc százalékkal esett. A radar hajókat jelzett, minden irányból.

- Azt hiszem, egy kisebb összeütközés kellős közepébe csöppentünk - meredtek nagyra Sinistra szemei, ahogy félrerántotta a cirkálót egy újabb lövéstől.

- Akkor valahogy keveredjünk ki belőle - jártak az ujjaim szélsebesen a billentyűkön. - Dee, hallasz? - ugrott fel elém egy hologram.

- Persze, de… - elakadt a szava, ahogy a C-Square egy lendületesebb kanyart írt le. - Óvatosabban - feddte meg bátyját.

- Bocsáss meg, húgom - hallatszott a háttérből, Dee fejcsóválva fordult vissza felénk.

- Persze, viszont összeszedtünk egy egész nagy sérülést, a hajó sürgős javításra szorul - mondta.

- Az Aurét szerintem felejtsük is el, mint lehetséges szervizt - ráztam meg a fejem; talán nem kellett volna, mintha harangok százai kondultak volna koponyámban. - Talán vissza kellene mennünk az Aineiasra, nem szívesen kockáztatnám az épségeteket.

- Ne aggódj, Dodo már kiment, talán meg tudja oldani a javítási munkálatokat - húzta el a száját a lány.

Lassan kiértünk a csata gócpontjából, oldalról, tisztes távolból figyeltük a száguldozó cirkálókat.

- Egyáltalán ki van kivel, meg mi van? - kérdeztem rettentő értelmesen.

- Valószínűleg két versenyben levő bűnbandának nézeteltérése adódott, ha nem muszáj ne folyjunk bele - vonta meg a vállát társam.

- De Sinistra… - emeltem meg bal szemöldököm. - Azok ott véletlenül nem rendfenntartó cirkálók?

A srác résnyire szűkítette a szemét.

- Ó, hogy az a… - szitkozódott csendesen. - Dee, itt vagytok?

- Itt - jelentkezett be Tweedledum.

- És látjátok azt, amit mi?

- Aha. Na mi legyen?

Benyomtam egy billentyűparancsot, ami Eclipse irodájába küldi a hívást.

- Beszélünk a főnökkel - bólogattam nagy lelkesen. - Ez azért nem valami kisstílű tűzharc, itt talán ránk is szükség lehet. Megkérdezzük, hogy beavatkozhatunk-e.

- Helyes - biccentett Tweedledee.

Kisvártatva Eclipse arca jelent meg előttem a monitoron.

- Találtatok valamit, Sententia? - kérdezte komor hangulatban.

- Ahogy vesszük, főnök - húztam el a szám. - Látja ezt?

Előhoztam egy újabb képet, épp egy rendőrségi csatahajó robbant fel.

- Avatkozzunk közbe, igazgatóasszony? - érdeklődött Dee.

- Ez lett volna az egyik feladat, amelyikkel megbíztak volna minket - csóválta a fejét gondterhelten Eclipse. - Mivel visszautasítottam, elvileg nem tartozik a GOTT hatáskörébe.

- Ezek szerint hagyjuk, hogy… - kezdtem volna, de a főnök felemelte a kezét.

- Felveszem a kapcsolatot az akció vezetőjével. Ha szükségük van a segítségre, akkor ti is beszálltok a harcba - mondta, majd bontotta a kapcsolatot.

Az orrunk előtt közben még két hajó adta meg magát. Az alvilági bagázs enyhén nyerésre állt…

- Vajon meddig tart az a megbeszélés? - doboltam idegesen az ülés karfáján. - Mire végre megkapjuk az engedélyt, már csak a roncsokat menthetjük meg! - fakadtam ki, a cirkáló pedig ugrott egyet, ahogy Sinistra arrébb húzta az orrát egy épp felénk elzúgó maradvány elől. - Erről beszélek!

- Türelem - nyugtatott társam, de azért látszott rajta, hogy ő is fel van tüzelve rendesen.

- Mi arrébb húzódunk - jelent meg előttem Tweedledum arca. - Dodo még nem végzett, és ha eltalál minket egy repülő vasdarab… - bevágott egy gyors mosolyt.

- Persze, de legyetek készenlétben - biccentettem. A C-Square megmozdult, és elhúzott mellőlünk, magunkra maradtunk, mint a totális kivégzés egyetlen tanúi. A mieink lassan teljesen felmorzsolódtak a másik oldal mérhetetlen túlerejében. - Sinistra… hetven másodpercet várok. Ha addig a főnök nem jelentkezik, közbeavatkozom, nem érdekel, hogy milyen mértékű parancsmegtagadást követek el ezzel - mondtam komolyan, aztán Aureliust megkértem a visszaszámlálásra.

Hatvankilenc, hatvannyolc, hatvanhét…

Újabb hajó pajzsa dobta be a törülközőt, a változatosság kedvéért megint egy rendfenntartó cirkálóé. Hatalmas robbanás, mellette két hajó, melyek a hatósugarában voltak, szintén megsérülnek.

Ötvenhárom, ötvenkettő, ötvenegy…

Egy tűzoltó-hajó száguldott el mellettünk, veszett módon igyekezett menteni a még egyben levő szerkezeteket. Aurelius pajzsa redukálódott, immár újra százszázalékosan funkcionált.

Harminckilenc, harmincnyolc, harminchét…

Dee arca jelent meg az egyik hologramon.

- Dodo elintézte a munkát, visszatérünk mellétek - jelentette, aztán bontotta a kapcsolatot.

Huszonöt, huszonnégy, huszonhárom…

- Az engedély megadva! - csendült Eclipse hangja a hirtelen előugró monitorról. - Sietve, a parancsnok szerint a helyzetük már válságosnak mondható!

- Köszönjük, főnök! - feleltük Sinistrával, aztán Aurelius meglódult, nem gatyáztunk settenkedő léptekkel, belegázoltunk a csata közepébe.

Társam ügyesen kerülgette a felénk szálló lövegeket, cirkálónk jobbra-balra pörgött, mégis tudtam célozni, a navigációs monitorok tökéletesen segítették munkámat. Egymás után durrantak el az ellenséges támadók, mellettünk a C-Square hasonló hatással gyűrte le az előtte álló akadályokat.

- Vigyázz, Sinistra, ha itt ellőnek minket, akkor… - kezdtem volna, de rám rivallt.

- Csak figyelj a tüzelésre, a manőverezés az én dolgom!

Az előttünk álló romboló pajzsa felfogta tüzelésünket, Tweedle-ék pedig már más irányba tértek ki.

- Aurelius, a rezonáló ágyúkat, utána három másodperccel szórótűz! - utasítottam cirkálónkat, első lövéssorozatunk hatására a romboló védelme megszakadt, aztán a szórás hatására több helyen robbanások történtek, erejük még minket is meglegyintett kicsit, Sinistra csak nehezen tudott minket irányon tartani. - Húzd félre, térj ki! - kiáltottam, mire a C-Square-rel találtuk magunkat szemben, kis híján felkenődtünk rá.

Tweedledum dühös ábrázata jelent meg az egyik monitoron.

- Nem bikaviadalon vagytok, kicsit figyelhetnétek! - rótt meg minket, mire Sinistra felcsattant:

- Ha nem fordultok egy már megbénított romboló felé, akkor valószínűleg nem találkozunk össze!

- Ahhoz képest, hogy megbénított, még egész szépen lövi ki a rendőröket, nem? - vágott vissza Dledum.

- Egy pillanat, és beindul az önmegsemmisítője - felelt ingerülten társam -, szóval nem ártana arrébb húznotok onnan, ha nem akarod kinyírni mindkettőtöket!

- Fiúk, csillapodjatok! - jegyeztem meg halkan, aztán a lézerágyúval egy kalap alatt három kisebb vadászt perzseltem szét. - És tépjünk innen, mert ez szép nagy bumm lesz, minket is el fog sodorni!

- Hogy képzelted ezt? - állt neki Tweedledum Sinistrának. Kissé alacsonyabb volt nála, de mégis bátran bámult rá, tekintete csak úgy szikrázott, álla megfeszült. - Az még hagyjál, hogy nem sokon múlt mindannyiunk élete, de azért így pofázni…

- Ugyan, Dledum. Felesleges ezen ennyire felhúznod magad - vonta fel nyugodtan egyik szemöldökét Sinistra, de kezei neki is ökölbe voltak szorulva, és ki is húzta magát, hogy még inkább a másik felé magasodhasson.

- Veszélybe sodortad a húgomat, veszélybe sodortad Tiát! - sziszegte, a hangár némaságában ez mégis rettentő hangosnak hatott. Szerencsére Dee nem volt itt - elment a mellékhelyiségre. Oda kivételesen még bátyja társasága sem szükségeltetett.

- Már ne haragudj, de tudtommal a C-Square volánjánál is ült valaki, nem? - incselkedett társam, a hirtelenharagú Dledumnak több se kellett, keze már szinte lendült is, amikor Sinistra elé ugrottam.

- Tweedledum, elég - mondtam komolyan, a srác döbbent tekintettel pislogott hol rám, hol a társamra.

- Őt véded? - fakadt ki. - Talán a társad, de nem örökre, attól még lehet tahó.

- Tweedledum - kezdtem halkan. A fiú kezét maga mellé eresztette. - Nekem… Sinistra nem csak a társam… - nyögtem, hallottam, ahogy elsétál mögülem. Ez nem az ő vitája volt.

- Micsoda? - suttogta elbágyadva Dledum. - Ha… hanem?

- Tweedledum, én mindkettőtök iránt érzek valamit - rándult arcom fájdalmas fintorba. A srác szemei résnyire szűkültek, fejét oldalra biccentette.

- Ezalatt azt érted, hogy… csak… - kereste a megfelelő szót. - Csak cicáztál velem?

Beletúrtam a hajamba.

- Nem - nyögtem. - Azaz… nem tudom. Sinistra meg te is ugyanazon az éjjelen csókoltatok meg, és én… én…

Tweedledum nem szólt semmit, csak bámult rám meredten. A tekintetéből olyan fájdalom sütött, mintha egy kiskutya lenne, akit épp magára hagy a gazdája.

- Én… én… - dadogtam, aztán lehajtottam a fejem, és mély levegőt vettem. Szomorúan néztem fel rá. - Én sajnálom.

Nem szólt semmit. Földre sütött tekintettel hagyott magamra, lépteinek zaja visszhangzott a hatalmas csarnokban. Oldalra fordítottam a fejemet - életem legnagyobb hibáját követtem el. Többek között ez volt a legszemetebb húzás, amit eddig sikerült véghez vinnem.

Sinistra várt rám pár méterrel arrébb. Csoszogó léptekkel indultam meg felé.

- Nem akarok bemenni az eligazításra - mondtam.

- Persze, tudom. De muszáj - vonta meg a vállát.

- Először csak egyet… finoman… nyugi. Jó. Akkor most jöhet még kettő. Megvannak? Helyes. Kicsit balra az a csoport! Ott, hatan! Remek. Most azt a fényképezős tömeget. Ugyan már, nem lesz baj, legfeljebb nem villannak a vakuk. Na. Ne izgulj már, csak tucatnyian vannak, elbírsz velük. Hánynál tartunk? Ez… huszonegy. Jó, jó, jó. Bírod még? Helyes. Menjünk fel két tucatig. Látod a labdás gyerekeket? Tartod őket? Nagyon király vagy, igen. Kicsit mintha remegne a kezed, de ez még nem vészes. Erőltesd meg magad egy kicsit, és azt a hatos bandát vond még be! Fuh… fantasztikus! - instruált Sinistra a város közepén, a legforgalmasabb téren. Harminc ember álldogált bizonytalanul, mint a cövek, mind az én irányításom alatt. És még egész jól éreztem magam, bár tény, a karom nem akart nyugton maradni, óhatatlanul rázkódott.

- Most az lenne igazán érdekes, ha ki tudnád terjeszteni ezt az állapotot egy kicsit… terebélyesebben - vetette fel társam.

- Hogy? Terebélyesebben? - kérdeztem vissza.

- Úgy értem… képzelj el egy nagy kört, amibe most ezek az emberek belekerültek… - magyarázta. - És ez a nagy kör kiszélesedik, és újabb elmék kerülnek bele. Tehát ne egyesével gyűjtögesd őket, hanem mintha egy hullám lenne az erőd. Nem tudom, érted-e…

- Persze - biccentettem. - Csak az a kérdés, hogy képes vagyok-e rá.

Uralmam alatt tartva a járókelők tömegét a tér közepére sétáltam, ahol azok posztoltak céltalanul, akiket eddig befolyásom alá vontam. A környéken vagy átlag száz ember forgolódhatott - ha meg tudom ezt tenni, akkor elismerem, hogy tudok valamit. Jobb kezemet egyenesen magam elé tartottam, mély levegőt vettem, és éreztem, ahogy valami lilás burok auraként terjed körül testemen, hajamat lebegtetve, megvilágítva.

Riadtan pislogtam Sinistrára, aki szintén ámulva figyelte a jelenetet. Ilyen még soha sem történt velem… mi a vihar folyik itt?

Nehezen tudtam kontrollálni az erőt, amelyről - honnan jött? Mi ez egyáltalán? - semmit sem tudtam. Mindenesetre koncentrálni kezdtem, mintha egy mindennapos telepátiát alkalmaznék, kissé felturbózva. Kezemből hatalmas mértékű energia lökődött ki, a lilás fényár szétáradt a téren, lobogó hajamat és ruhámat a saját erőm tépkedte, a körülöttem bolyongó tömeg egyszerre állt meg, és mindannyian felém fordultak. Mindannyiuk elméje kitisztult, a gondolataik bennem kavarogtak, de sodró árjukat sikerült kizárnom az enyéim mellől, az érzéseiket, ösztöneiket, mindent, mi fejükben megfordult, én irányíthattam, mintha tiszta papírra írhatnék. Hányan voltak? Százan? Százhúszan? Többen?

Nem tudom. Tömegüket nem éreztem. Csak a hatalmat, a bestiális, félelmetes hatalmat éreztem - a saját kincsemet. Fejemet felvetettem: Sinistra egy szobor oldalának támaszkodott, döbbent ámulattal nézett rám. Ő volt az egyetlen rajtam kívül a környéken, aki a saját ura volt; és mindketten tudtuk, képességem beért végre. Amennyiben bárki is kételkedett volna S-osztályú minősítésem igazában, most elismerhette, tévedett.

Kezemet ökölbe zártam, egy szusszanásnyi ideig még mindenki csak rám összpontosított, aztán ujjaimat szétnyitottam, karomat magam mellé engedtem, a lilás köd egy pillanat alatt megszűnt, a tér döbbent rémület, rácsodálkozó értetlenség hangjaival telt meg. A tenyeremre meredtem: mikor jutottam birtokába ennek?

- Ehhez külön engedély kellene - vágott át a tömegen Sinistra. - Félelmetes - ismerte el.

- Igen, szerintem is - vontam össze a szemöldökömet, de arcomról nem múlt el a vigyor. Az erőm megrészegített, nem voltam egészen magamnál.

- Mondd, jól vagy? - érdeklődött társam.

- Jobban nem is lehetnék - néztem rá sűrű pislogások közepette.

- Nem merültél ki?

- Akár hiszed, akár nem, de… feltöltődtem - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Csak nem az emberek energiáját szívtad el? - kérdezte sötéten.

- Bolond! - kacagtam fel. - Nem szívtam el semmit… ez valahonnan jött, de nem belőlük - mutattam a még mindig bizonytalan tömegre. - Valami más lett… valamitől óriásira nőtt az erőm mértéke.

- Frankó - kacsintott Sinistra. - Akkor ha nincs semmi probléma, és a játékoddal is meg vagy elégedve, akkor akár mehetünk is haza - pislantott fel a lenyugvó nap felé. - Holnap úgyis megint egy teljesen izgalmas nap vár ránk - tette hozzá szarkasztikusan.

- Ollé - egyeztem bele, aztán átvágtunk a téren, és gyalog indultunk hazáig.

A megbeszélésen semmi érdekes dolog nem történt, említésre méltó legalábbis semmiképp. Az emberek többsége bizonyára ismeri azt a szituációt, amikor kényelmetlen egy helyiségben tartózkodni egy bizonyos személlyel - ennek különféle okai lehetnek: az illetőt nem kedveljük, vagy épp ellenkezőleg, esetleg megbántott minket valamivel - vagy talán mi tettük vele ugyanezt. Hát nekem sem volt sokkal kellemesebb az az Eclipse irodájában töltött délután. Az eligazítás nagy része azzal telt, hogy igyekeztem kerülni a srác pillantását, ami voltaképp nem is volt olyan nehéz, lévén, hogy végig bánatos tekintettel fürkészte a padlót. Mégis kellemetlen volt a helyzet… hogy neki vagy nekem volt-e rosszabb, vagy talán Sinistrának… ezt nem sikerült eldöntenem.

Illetve - mégis: a legrosszabbul Eclair járt. Hogy miért? Mert a félszárnyúvá lett B-osztagot, Alv és Dvergr párosát hozzájuk osztották be a következő napi kutatásra.

A nappali kanapéján feküdve, bámulván ki az ablakon, a holdakat körülölelő felhőket szemlélve, képtelen voltam elaludni. Az ég boltján minduntalan imádott bátyámat vártam felbukkanni, bízván benne, hogy a Centurion - fedélzetén Validusszal és Dexterával - fényes csíkot maga után húzva áthasít a fellegeken, és végre hazatér.

De semmi mozgás nem volt odafenn: a felhők is megkapaszkodtak az Aineias három holdjának fényében, és nem eresztették el fényes függönyüket, szél sem mozdította az ablak előtt ágaskodó bokrok hosszú, csontos ujjait, huzat sem rezdítette a felettem levő polcról lelógó növényindákat.

Minden néma volt, szívem pedig üres, csak a fejem volt gondokkal teli. Validus! Miért nem jössz már haza? Vagy legalább üzennél valahogy… Sinistra beszélt veled telefonon, de azóta akárhogy próbálom, nem tudlak elérni. Nem számít már neked semmit árva húgod? Kérlek, bátyám… gyere vissza hozzám!

Egy pillanatra megremegett testem. Felnéztem: odakint továbbra is minden mozdulatlan volt. Kirohantam az udvarra, az álló leget rugdostam, azt akartam, hogy támadjon fel a szél, cibálja meg hosszú pólómat és hajamat, sodorja el bajaimat! De nem jött, egy átkozott fuvallat sem érkezett, hogy lelkemet csitítsa. A rossz előérzetemet pedig semmi sem csitította, a fülledt, meleg éjszaka pedig még jobban rátelepedett kételyeimre.

Sinistra reggel összevont szemöldökkel mért végig. Közelebb lépett, kezét felém indította, de elhajoltam tőle, kicsit határozottabban ragadta meg karomat, és jobbjával egy falevelet húzott ki hajamból.

- Ha szabad érdeklődnöm, te mi a vihart műveltél? - kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Az udvaron éjszakáztam - feleltem vállat vonva, sírós hangon. Társam kutatón fürkészte arcomat.

- Tia… mi a baj?

Megráztam a fejem.

- Lezuhanyozom - jelentettem ki, aztán a fürdőbe siettem, rövid fontolgatás után inkább a Dextera felén jelöltem ki tisztálkodó helyemet. Ledobáltam magamról ruháimat, a zuhanyt megeresztettem, eljátszadoztam, amíg sikerült eltalálni a megfelelő hőmérsékletet. Az ajtó ideges dörömbölésnek esett áldozatul. - Ne gyere be! - szóltam ki.

- Tia - hallatszott kintről Sinistra hangja. Elzártam a vizet.

- Tia nincs itt, megették a disznók - mordultam fel, egy törülközőért nyúltam, és körbetekertem magamon. Kinyitottam az ajtót, csak résnyire. Társam óvatosan figyelt be.

- Bemehetek? - kérdezte.

- Nem - feleltem.

- De nem vagy meztelen - feszült az ajtónak.

- Nem, nem vagyok - ismertem be, és ki akartam zárni, de a küszöb elé tette a lábát. - Sinistra, mit akarsz? - csattantam fel. Belépett a fürdőbe, és elkapta a karomat, mélyen a szemembe nézett. - Mi a vihar bajod van? - üvöltöttem rá, mire elengedett.

- Én is épp ezt akarom tudni. Rólad - mondta nyugodtan.

- Nincs semmi bajom - morrantam rá.

- Persze… akkor nálad természetes, hogy az éjszaka közepén kirongyolsz tombolni a kertbe, és mindig ilyen kiállhatatlan vagy - élcelődött.

- Jól van - mosolyogtam rá keserűen. - Hergelj csak nyugodtan - támaszkodtam a mosdókagylónak.

- A fenébe, Tia, segíteni akarok. Társak vagyunk - próbált hatni rám.

- De nekem nem kell a segítséged - feleltem hidegen.

- Azért, mert ennyire erős vagy, vagy mert én ajánlom fel? - kérdezte, olyan arccal, mintha valami összetört volna benne. Lesütöttem a tekintetem.

- Ne butáskodj - sóhajtottam halkan. - De… Sinistra, ez… ezt nem tudom megmagyarázni. Fogadd el, hogy most nem tudsz segíteni - ültem le a lehajtott fedelű WC tetejére. Társam elém térdelt, összébb szorítottam lábaimat, és igyekeztem magamat még jobban leplezni a törülközővel.

- Dehogynem - nyugtázta. - Mondd.

- Rossz előérzetem van, baljós sötétség nehezedik rám - suttogtam. Sinistra komolyan meredt rám.

- Feledd ezeket - csóválta meg a fejét. - Kétlem, hogy ma már rátalálnánk Murdre…

- Kit érdekel az az átkozott griph? - fakadtam ki. - Validus gondja nem hagy nyugodni! Mennyi ideje távol vannak már! És lehetetlen velük felvenni a kapcsolatot!

Sinistra leszegte fejét.

- Ne hidd, hogy ez egyedül téged nyomaszt. Már Eclipse sem olyan higgadt, én pedig különösen ideges vagyok. Persze, egyikünknek sem olyan rossz ez, mint neked, hiszen egyetlen bátyádról van szó, de próbáld leplezni. Csak addig legalább, amíg Murd ügyét megoldjuk.

- A három legjobb ügynökünk közül kettő távol van… nehéz lesz - húztam el a számat.

- Három? Ki a harmadik? - illetődött meg.

Elmosolyodtam, és vállára tettem a kezét.

- Szerinted?

Ujjait csuklóm köré fonta, egy pillanatra szemeibe merültem, aztán elvörösödve fordultam el, és felemelkedtem a WC fedeléről. Társam egy pillanat alatt felpattant, és az ajtó felé mozdult.

- Sietve, még én is szeretnék lezuhanyozni. Sok időt vesztegettünk - hadarta, aztán kiviharzott.

Többnyire a Mithradész bolygó környékén időztünk. Nagyrészt kihalt, kiégett, kopár bolygó, állandó napnyugtai hangulat uralkodik, köszönhetően sajátos, speciális keringésének a két nap között. Az ég mindig narancsos színű volt, a föld barnája pedig semmi növényt sem termett. Utáltam ezt a helyet, de… ezen kívül már nem sok lehetséges helyszín maradt, a peremvidékekre semmiképp nem szándékoztunk elnézni, kémeink szerint arra nincs mozgás. Felmerült bennem a kérdés, hogy ha ott vannak, akkor _itt_ miért nincsenek kémek? Mert akkor talán nem kellene egész nap itt korzózni, hanem esetleg tölthetnénk valami normális foglalkozással a napot?

Ingerült voltam. Többnyire a reggeli, illetve esti dolog aggasztott, de már marhára untam az egész univerzum veszett baromságait is! Mindkét kapunál, melyeken átkeltünk, három órát posztoltunk, hogy mindegyik hajónk átjusson (persze, nekünk tökmindegy lett volna, lévén tudunk kapu nélkül ugrani, de nem, maradjon mindenki együtt!), ráadásul még a vámosok is zaklattak minket.

És nem utolsósorban… nyomasztó teherként nehezedtek rám a tegnap történtek, erőm átalakulása, s a kétely, hogy vajon ezzel az erővel fogok-e én bírni, nem vesztem-e el felette uralmamat, s tör ki belőlem kontrollálatlanul?

Persze, a fiúkról meg majdnem megfeledkeztem… Sinistra tartja magát, sőt, ő az, aki még belém is reményt táplál, de látszik rajta, hogy feszélyezve érzi magát a közelemben. Tweedledum pedig… eh, letört, még Dee-nek sem akar megnyílni, húga valószínűleg semmit sem tud az egész helyzetről, a srác pedig teljesen magába zárkózott…

Mégis, érdemes így bármihez is kezdeni? Kész gondgombócnak érzem magam, legszívesebben lelövetném magam, és kómába esnék vagy két hónapra, hátha addig rendeződnek bajaim… kár, hogy a nanorobotok pár perc alatt helyrehoznának.

- Sinistra, itt Lumiere - ugrott fel egy hologram, lekókadó fejemet sietve felkaptam.

- Mondd, Lumi - felelt társam is hasonlóan feléledő lelkesedéssel.

- Találtunk valamit… a bolygó felszíne alatt van egy bázis… átküldöm a képeket, amiket Mennydörgő készített - egy pillanatra elfordult, beírt egy billentyűkombinációt.

A monitorokon felvillantak a felvételek: nem épp ügyes megvalósítása a föld alatti bunkereknek. Persze, normális síkban valóban nem látszik a létesítmény, viszont műholdas képeken tökéletesen kivehető. Bár az is lehet, hogy…

- Talán csak egy raktár - szólalt meg Sinistra félbeszakítva gondolatmenetemet.

- Hát… nem hinném - mondta pironkodva Lumiere. - Ezeket nézzétek meg.

Újabb képek kerültek elénk: az egyiken jól látszott, ahogy a bázis teteje széthúzódik, és egy vadászcirkáló emelkedik belőle a magasba.

- Mikor készültek a képek? - kérdeztem sietve a lányt.

- Vagy félórája - vonta meg a vállát.

- És miért csak most szólsz? - róttam meg. - Lumiere, hol vagytok?

- Itt, a Hortensius… - elakadt a szava, és felsikoltott, ahogy robbanás rázta meg a La Muse-t, egy pillanatra eltűnt a kép.

- Lumiere! Lumiere! - üvöltöttem, és veszett igyekezettel próbáltam visszahozni a kapcsolatot. Egy pillanat múlva Eclair gondterhelt arcát láttam, ahogy már a harci navigációs fedélzetről kísérli meg kézben tartani a dolgokat. - Eclair, mi történt?

Közben társam a Hortensius koordinátáit vitte be Aurelius központjába, valamint felvette a kapcsolatot a Tweedle-ikrekkel.

- Nyugalom, Tia, uraljuk a helyzetet, Lumi is jól van - mondta, és most ugrott be, hogy Lumiere is Sinistrához kezdett beszélni, s nem hozzám, de úgy tűnik, a szorult helyzetben már mindketten meg is feledkeztek arról, hogy épp nem igazán tartjuk a kapcsolatot. - A hajó, amit lefényképezett Dörgő… társaival együtt megtámadott és körülvett bennünket. Egyelőre még megvagyunk… mi tartjuk a frontot itt, jó lenne, ha ti sietnétek, és megnéznétek, mi a helyzet odalenn.

Újabb robbanás rázta meg hajójukat, a kép egy pillanatra hangyás lett, de aztán újra normálissá vált.

- A fenébe is - szitkozódott Ec, aztán odakiáltott társának - Lumiere, él még a pajzsunk? - majd tekintete ránk villant. - Igyekezzetek!

A csatázó GOTT-cirkálókat és az őket körülvevő ostromló rombolókat könnyen elkerültük, a C-Square és Aurelius remekül tudott rejtőzni a kutató tekintetek, illetve radarok elől. A létesítménytől tisztes távolban értünk földet, Tweedledum és Dee Dodo vállára kapaszkodtak fel, mi pedig Crassus szolgálatait vettük igénybe.

- Még mindig nem értem, hogy miért a Ganador-sorozat egy prototípusára esett a választásotok - mondta Sinistra, miközben végigtéptünk a sivatagos-sziklás tájon, kegyetlen szél cibálta hajunkat és ruháinkat, fel-feltámadó kis forgószelek kavarták fel a port és homokot. - Volt ennél jobb is!

- Na de kedves partner, megsérted Crassust! - morogtam, őrrobotom helyeslően sípolt kettőt.

- Nem úgy értettem! - védekezett Sinistra.

- Kérdésedre válaszolva - kezdtem -, a Ganador minden produktuma olyan, mintha vigyorogna. A piros csík a fejrésze alatt, pont olyan, mint egy elégedett mosoly.

- Ennyi az indok? - döbbent meg Sinistra.

- Persze, hogy nem - biccentettem oldalra a fejem, és igyekeztem túlüvölteni a tomboló széllökéseket. - De ő is tud annyit, mint Zephyrus vagy Titano, és ehhez jön pluszba a barátságos külső! Ugye, Cras? - tettem a kezem a droid buksijára, mire elégedetten kezdett pittyegni.

- Állj! - fékezett le mellettünk Dodo, Tweedledee szólt ránk. Cras visszafordult, Tweedle-ék robotja mellé állt. - Megérkeztünk.

- Hűha. Ezt tényleg nem lehet innen észrevenni - ismerte el Sinistra.

- Jó ötlet így négyesben nekivágni egy ilyen akciónak? Egész hadsereg is lapulhat odabenn - vetettem fel.

- Nyugalom - csitított Sinistra, mialatt Dee az ereje segítségével arra ösztökélte a kaput, hogy nyíljon ki számunkra. - Elbánsz százakkal is. A mechákat pedig ránk hagyhatod nyugodtan - vonta meg a vállát.

- Azaz ránk - pontosított Tweedledum. Azt hiszem, ma először szólalt meg. - A robotok a mi hatáskörünk, te csak vigyázz Sententiára, amíg villogtatja képességeit - mondta karjait keresztbefonva.

Sinistra és ő vagy fél percig csak némán meredtek egymásra, tekintetükből semmit sem tudtam kiolvasni, fogalmam sem volt, mi járhat a fejükben, hogy most mi cikázik kettejük között. Társam szakította meg a hosszú mozzanatot azzal, hogy bólintott.

- Kész - mondta halkan Dee, aztán kiegyenesedett, és engedte, hogy Dodo a vállára vegye.

Alattunk szétnyílt a talaj, homok folyt be a belső részekbe. Dodo és Crassus felemelkedtek, aztán mikor elég szélesnek bizonyult a rés, beereszkedtek.

- Miért van itt ilyen sötét? - szólaltam meg suttogva, hangom mégis cikázott a térben, valószínűleg egy tág helyiségben lehettünk.

- Kiiktattam egy-két rendszert, hogy ne szóljon rögtön a riadó, mihelyst bejöttünk - felelt Dee.

Robotjaink földet értek, mi pedig leszökkentünk róluk, cipőink kopogtak a padlón - fémes érzése volt, halvány elképzelésem volt arról, hogy milyen látvány tárulhatna elém, ha világos lenne. Ám nem kellett a fantáziámra bíznom: egy pillanat múlva lámpák villódzó, majd egyenletes ragyogása töltötte be a teret. Nem láttam egy ideig, elvakított a fény, aztán… aztán amint végre az előttem úszkáló fekete gömböcskék eltűntek látóteremből, megdermedt tagokkal néztem körbe - és szembe száz és száz fegyver csövével, és mindenek felett, a legmagasabb emelvényen trónoló, büszke és fennhéjazó Jonathan Murddel.

- Nahát, nahát, nahát… - kezdte gőgös, elégedett hangon. Közben katonái meredten bámultak minket fegyvereik célzóján keresztül. Az egyik egy pillanat alatt megnyitotta elméjét, még nem is kezdtem igazán koncentrálni. Csak feltűnésmentesen. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a GOTT kutyuskáinak ilyen hosszú időbe fog telni, míg végre ráakadnak erre a kis kunyhóra. Csalódást okoztatok, fiatalok... - csóválta meg a fejét, aztán felnevetett. - Azaz… fiatalok? Az évszázad poénja!

Lassan áramlott ki testemből az energia, valahogy mégiscsak kordában kellett tartanom, féltem attól, hogy Murd megérzi. Erős elméje van, talán képes lenne észrevenni, hogy ha valami telepátiára hasonlító dolog játszódna a közelében.

- De végre itt vagytok, és ez a lényeg - meredt ránk, areoid kezét végigjáratta az emelvény korlátján, enyhén sikított a fém fémmel való érintkezése során. Úgy éreztem, a közvetlen közelünkben levő összes katona a befolyásom alatt áll. De nem tudom úgy kiterjeszteni ezt az állapotot, hogy ne keltsek feltűnést! Mit tehetnék?

- Itt vagytok… itt vagytok… - ismételgette merengve, aztán kezei ökölbe szorultak, zooid kígyófarka csapott egyet, majd felemelte a hangját. - Itt vagytok, és meghaltok! Tűz! - ordította, ezzel egyidőben lökődött ki testemből az erő, Sinistra halk nyögéssel szökkent arrébb, a lilás kavalkád hatalmába kerített minden fegyverest, minden cső Murd felé irányult, Tweedle-ék arrébb húzódtak tőlem, hajam szívem lüktetésének ütemére lengedezett.

A droidok viszont előrelendültek, Dee csak egy párat tudott hatástalanítani, Tweedledum leszökkent Dodo hátáról, és belevetette magát a robotok forgatagába, robbanások hangja töltötte be a hangárszerű termet, mégis tisztán hallottam Murd kacagó, reszelős hangját. Kék szemeivel rám meredt:

- Lám, lám… itt van a szívós kislány, aki nem sokat beszél. Több mint két hétig nyúztunk, és csak nem eredt meg a nyelved, becsülendő - mondta, én pedig igyekeztem leplezni meglepettségemet, és a tényt, hogy igenis tiszta vagyok -, de ettől még ne várj kegyelmet! Bár látom, egy kicsit felturbóztad a képességedet… tény, hogy így nem szívesen szállnék szembe veled, de teljesen mindegy, mert pont azért nem tudsz engem befolyásolni, mert a társaid és magad elvettétek tőlem az emberi részemet! - ordította, én pedig jobbomat a magasba tartva, elmék százait uralva pislogtam értetlenül, lelki szemeim előtt lehetetlen összeesküvés bontakozott ki.

- Mind meghaltok! - sziszegte még felénk, aztán eltűnt az emelvény mögötti ajtóban.

- Tia, csinálj velük valamit, aztán eredjünk a nyomába! - siettetett Sinistra, aztán tenyeréből egy energialabdát eresztett egy támadó robotkutya felé. - De rühellem a dögdroidokat… - fintorgott.

„_Aludjatok_" - utasítottam azt az alig százötven fegyverest, mire egy emberként zuhantak a padlóra.

- Hatásos - jegyezte meg társam, aztán megvonta a vállát, ölébe kapott, és egyetlen ugrással az emelvényen termett.

Előrántottam a két Berettát, melyek nálam voltak, aztán bizonytalanul néztem végig a hangáron. Tweedledum és Dee körül seregnyi droid gyülekezett, szinte csak füstöt és szikrákat lehetett látni arra, félpercenként robbanások rázták meg a létesítményt.

- De Sinistra, Tweedledee és… - kezdtem volna a bizonytalankodást, de társam megrázta a fejét, és csuklómnál fogva kirántott a folyosóra, aztán egyből a földre is lökött, magammal húztam őt is, nem játsszuk el ugyanazt, mint legutóbb a Brooklynban!

Fejünkre vakolat záporozott, a pisztolyommal bizonytalanul a hang irányába céloztam, hatszor rántottam meg egymás után a ravaszt, mire végre nagyobb zörejt hallottam, s ki mertem nyitni a szemem. A „dögdroid", ahogy Sinistra nevezte, elnyúlva, szikrázó pofával hevert a padlón. Kifújtam a bennem akadt levegőt, aztán felpislantottam rajtam heverésző társamra.

- Sinistra… - szólaltam meg suttogó hangon, ahogy meredt tekintetét észrevettem.

- Sen… Sen… Sen… - pihegte, aztán ajka széléről vékony csermelyben kezdett csorogni vére.

- Sinistra! - sikoltottam fel, aztán kibújtam alóla, és ölembe húztam. Hátából széles fémlemez állt ki; zavartan néztem fel. A falból, ahová a dögdroid, azaz a robotkutya lövése irányult, éhesen meredeztek ki a korábban a vakolatot és a fémborítást tartó acéldrótok. - Sinistra, hogy nem tudsz egy kicsit jobban vigyázni magadra, csak egy kicsit… - szipogtam, aztán megráztam a fejem. Végigsimítottam sebének szélét, ujjaim vérbe mélyedtek, de nem érdekelt. Óvatosan megragadtam a lemezt, és egyetlen mozdulattal kirántottam társam hátából. Mellén átvetett kék kendőjét kihúztam akasztóiból, és áttekertem vele hátát és mellkasát - igaz, rögtön átvérzett, de még így is jobb mint a semmi.

Halkan felnyögött: remek, legalább attól nem kell tartanom, hogy meghalt. Finoman a vállamra vetettem, és felemelkedtem, a padló felett lebegve szeltem a leget, végig a sötét, lámpák által csak helyenként megvilágított folyosón. Egyik kezemben Sinistra, másikban az immár MP5-re cserélt Beretta (valóban, reggel vergődtem egy sort Quint raktárában, és visszaszereztem hőn áhított géppisztolyomat - éreztem, hogy nagy balhé lesz), szóval ha elveszteném az egyensúlyom, érdekes esés lenne belőle.

- Tia - nyögött fel Sinistra.

- Mondd, partner - suttogtam neki, mégis visszhangzott a folyosón a mondat.

- Tia, vigyázz magadra, az istenért - sziszegte.

- Mondod te, idióta - mordultam rá, így az előttem termő batloid enyhén megrémített, beleeresztettem egy sorozatot, de minden golyót felfogott a páncélja. - Hoppá… - jegyeztem meg csendesen, aztán tovább nyomattam az automata lövedékeit, bízva benne, hogy egyszer csak megadja magát a pajzsa, és találatot érnek.

Egy lézernyaláb lövellt ki a droidból, reflexből aktivált védőburkom ezt még felfogta, de vajon mennyit bír még ki? A robot egyre közelebb és közelebb haladt, a pajzsom pedig egyre véknyabb lett… hát itt érne a vég?

Hirtelen kirobbant a batloid és köztem a fal, kezemet védekezőn emeltem magam elé, szememet lehunytam, rettegvén az újabb borzalomtól, aztán fülsiketítő robbanás hallatszott, melynek ereje messzire sodort engem és Sinistrát is, mindkettőnk elterült a földön. Kinyitottam a szememet: Tweedledum állt előttem.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezte, aztán észrevette Sinistrát, és szemei elkerekedtek. - Jesszus…

- Mi a baj, Dle… - jött közelebb Dee, aztán a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Nyugalom, még nem haltam meg - hörögte társam. Feltápászkodtam a földről, Sinistra kába tekintettel figyelte mozdulataimat. - Ne… ne engedjétek, hogy odamenjen…

- Maradjatok itt Sinistrával - mondtam erősen, hogy feledjék társam szavait. Bal tenyeremnek támasztottam az MP5-öt. - Elbírok vele. Akármennyire is megfoghatatlannak érzi most a saját a gondolatait, én becserkészem - néztem rajtuk végig. - Bízzatok bennem - mondtam még, aztán elindultam a folyosón, cipőm sarkának kopogását sokszorozottan verték vissza a folyosó falai.

- Várj! - szólt utánam Dee. Megálltam, fejemet félig feléjük fordítottam. - Legalább a bátyám hadd menjen veled! - kért.

- Nem - feleltem hidegen, aztán megfordultam. - Ha tévedek, meghalok, és az is, aki velem van. Viszont ti hárman még megszorongathatjátok!

- Miért teszed ezt? - fakadt ki Tweedledum. - Mindannyian hallottuk, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem árultál el semmit, sem a GOTT-ot, sem minket!

- Épp ezért - nyögtem.

- Nem értelek - vágott fájdalmas arcot a srác.

Megráztam a fejem, és elindultam a hosszú, üres folyosón, magam mögül még hallottam Dledum és Sinistra rovó szavait, de nem foglalkoztattak. Ez az én utam. Nekem kell rajta végigmennem. És csak én egyedül láthatom, mi a vége.

Jonathan Murd holtteste feküdt előttem. Nyaka furcsa szögben állt, felszakított mellkasából vezetékek figyeltek ki, feje körül vértócsa vöröslött. Leengedtem a fegyvert: erre már nem lesz szükség. Az MP5-öt a hátamra illesztettem, aztán előhúztam a Berettát. Halk fegyver, kis lyukat üt. Sokan nem kedvelik, de én szeretem. _Ő_ is tudja. Tudja nagyon jól, mindig mondta, olyan vagyok, mint egy élő fegyverarzenál. És azt is _ő_ állította, hogy paranoiás vagyok. _Ő _ismert mindenkinél jobban. És _ő_ most ott állt előttem.

- Csak egy eszköz volt, ugye? - kérdeztem tőle hűvösen, és ráemeltem a fegyveremet.

- Az - bólintott nyugodtan.

- Mikor? - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Régen… még… még a kezdetek kezdetén - felelte semleges hangon.

- Akkor már értem, hogy lóghatott meg olyan könnyen - húztam el a szám. - Ismerte minden ügynök gyengéjét… - felnéztem, és rettentő fagyos hangon szólaltam meg, az értetlenség és a fájdalom hallatszott ki belőle. - … ismerte az én gyengémet.

Lehajtotta a fejét, mélyet sóhajtott.

- Sajnálom, _húgom_. Sajnálom… - ismételte.

- Ott hagytál két hétig szenvedni. Engedted, hogy a Hivatalnál mindenki árulónak tartson. Az én kódomat használták a merénylők, de nem azért, mert kiszedték belőlem, hanem mert te, aki egyedüliként ismerted a kombinációt rajtam kívül, megadtad nekik. Rám támadtak az átkozott mecháid, mert azokat nem Murd küldte, hanem te… de mindez… mindez semmi, ahhoz képest, hogy… magamra hagytál, Validus. Én aggódtam miattad, féltettelek… te pedig… - látásomat könnyek homályosították el, de még nem buggyantak ki, csak szememet nedvesítették.

- Sajnálom, de… - kezdte volna, de közbevágtam.

- Nincs de! - ordítottam rá. - Nincs de! A vérem vagy! Az egyetlen élő ember, aki a kezdetek óta velem van! Nekem szükségem van rád!

Validus némán bámult rám, aztán felvetette a fejét.

- Képes lettél volna megölni mindannyiunkat… de mégis… miért? - kérdeztem.

- A GOTT… - kezdte halkan, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. - A GOTT…

- Mi van a GOTT-tal? - csattantam fel. - Mi mióta vagyunk a GOTT?

- Tia… - szűkítette résnyire szemeit.

- Ne tiázz itt! - emeltem rá a pisztolyomat, arcomon féktelenül csorogtak végig a könnyek. - Validus… egyetlen, imádott bátyám… mi a fene történt veled?

- A GOTT ölette meg öcsénket - bökte ki végül.

- Mi? - nyögtem. - Viscus? Viscus halála a GOTT műve?

Viscus volt a család harmadik gyermeke. Nálam két évvel volt fiatalabb… négy évvel ügynökké válásunk után halt meg - egy utcai lövöldözésben. Később sem derültek ki részletek, de én… én nem is emlékeztem már rá igazán.

- Megtaláltam az aktákat… Viscusnak csúnya ügyletei voltak, és… - keserűen felnevetett -, megkapta a büntetését.

- Nekem miért nem szóltál erről? - ráztam meg a fejem, a pisztolyt tartó kezem remegett.

- Nem kellett tudnod… elég volt, hogy engem emésztett a gond - sziszegte. - És akkor bosszút esküdtem. A GOTT ellen, s az ügynök ellen, aki megölte őt…

- Ki? - suttogtam.

- Dextera - nézett rám, halkan felnyögtem.

- Hol van? Mit tettél vele?

- Nem öltem meg, nem kell ennyire aggódnod - húzta el a száját. - Lent van, még lentebb… elkábítottam egy pár órára… napra… hétre… - mondta eszelős hangon.

- Validus - suttogtam.

- Húgom, tarts velem… igázzuk le a Hivatalt, az Uniót, az Árnyék Szakaszt, mindenkit! Megvan rá a hatalmunk! - kacagott.

- Validus, te nem vagy önmagad - hátráltam egy lépést.

- Dehogynem, Tia, most vagyok igazán önmagam! Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked nem is oly rég? Emlékszel még? …_nem függni sem a GOTT-tól, sem a Globális Uniótól, sem senki mástól. Menni a saját fejed után, azt csinálni, ami neked tetszik _- mondta csillogó tekintettel.

- Val… ne… - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Ne mondj ellent, húgom - vigyorgott rám tébolyultan. - Ne mondj ellent… különben…

A mellette levő navigációs pulton megnyomott egy gombot, mire a plafonon egy lézerágyú jelent meg.

- Meg akarsz ölni? - vontam össze a szemöldököm. - Megtennéd?

- Nem akadályozhatsz meg - villant tekintete. Nem a bátyámat láttam. Ki volt ez a fiú? Hová tűnt szeretett testvérem? Az arcomon végigszántó könnyek lassan kis tócsába gyűltek lábam előtt.

- Nem teheted. Felesküdtünk a Hivatalra. És nem bánthatod a barátainkat. Cesariot már így is majdnem megölted…

Cesario nevének említésére összerándultak vonásai, aztán megrázta a fejét, és megemelte hangját.

- A vérem vagy, Tia, mellettem a helyed! - ordította. Csend ereszkedett közénk, aztán lesütöttem a tekintetem. Eclipse járt a fejemben, Ec és Lumi, Un-ou és A-ou, Viola, Rio, Dex, Dee, Tweedledum és Sinistra. A második családom.

- Nem - feleltem halkan.

Validus arcán a düh egy fuvallata suhant át, aztán lenyomott egy gombot, a kis ágyúból lézernyaláb indult felém, vállamon keresztülhasított, de nem estem össze. Nem eshettem össze.

Éreztem, ahogy a vér melegen folyik le a mellemen, a hasamon, végig a lábamon egészen a padlóig. Jobb kezem alig bírta megtartani a pisztolyt, de nem érdekelt már. Validus lába elé hajítottam.

- Tessék - mondtam határozottan. Aztán egymás után csatoltam le fegyvereimet, és mindet a földre dobtam. - Ölj meg, Validus… nélküled nekem sem kell már az élet.

Ajka megrándult, újra megnyomta a gombot, egy újabb sugár hasított át a légen, keresztülhatolt a bal combomon, lábam megbicsaklott, nehezen maradtam állva, s kissé megrémültem, amikor számban is vért éreztem, mely óvatosan kibuggyant ajkamon.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes vagy rá - köhögtem, és éreztem, hogy összetörik bennem valami. - Nem hittem… nem hittem… - suttogtam, aztán térdre borultam, képtelen voltam tovább tartani magam. - Szeretlek, Validus… tégy akármit, szeretlek…

- Tia - nyögte, szemei újra a sajátjának tűntek, az én régi bátyám bukkant elő újra. Emlékek villantak be: Validus részegen tántorog haza az úton, és közben régi kémialeckéket magyaráz nekem; hülyének néz, mert átfestettem a biciklijét; átölel, amikor szakít velem az első barátom; elém áll, mikor tucatnyi golyó lövődik felém… Validus - a bátyám, a családom.

Lehajolt, és felvette a Berettát.

- Nahát… a fegyver, amit sokan nem kedvelnek, de te szereted - kuncogott. Magam is felnevettem.

- Igen.

- Tudod, Tia… - nézegette a pisztolyt -, ha meghalnék, semmiképp nem akarnék új életet…

- Miért mondod ezt? - suttogtam. Validus felhúzta a kakast, és a Berettát a halántékához szorította.

- Szeretlek, húgom. Bocsáss meg - mondta.

- _NE…!_ - sikoltottam, de ekkor iszonyatos dördülés rázta meg a helyiséget, Validus koponyájának oldalán csontszilánkok, húscafatok és vér robbant ki… én pedig végignéztem, ahogy üveges tekintettel hullik a padlóra, teste pedig úgy koppan, akár egy élettelen bábu. - Bátyám…

Az ajtó kivágódott, Tweedledum robbant be rajta, nyomában Dee támogatta a már járni képes Sinistrát.

- Tia, jól… - az elöl haladó srác döbbenten nézett szét, tekintete először az én sebeimen, majd Murd, aztán imádott bátyám hulláján akadt meg.

- Olyan sok mindent akartam még neki mondani… olyan sokszor akartam még megölelni… olyan hévvel akartam még szeretni… - suttogtam folyamatosan, a földön fekve, zokogva. Üresen.

- Sententia… Sententia… - szólongatott valaki halkan. Kinyitottam a szememet, végre véget ért az álmok forgataga, jóleső érzéssel ébredtem. Azonban nem otthon voltam, hanem a C-Square utasterében, mellettem két másik betegágyon Dex és Sinistra feküdtek, őket Dee, engem Tweedledum igyekezett felkelteni. Nem, az nem lehet… aztán lassan eszembe ötlött, hogy ez nem álom volt, minden megtörtént, ott, a Hortensiuson vége lett Murdnek és meghalt a bátyám, Validus, önkezével vetve véget életének.

Tweedledum kutató tekintetébe botlottam, aztán lehunytam szememet. Miért nem hagytak ott, a bátyám mellett? Miért nem engedték, hogy a testvéremmel együtt hagyjam itt ezt a világot? Miért nem tűrték, hogy Validus mellett vérezzek el?

- Tia - vette kezeibe kezemet Dledum, de elfordítottam tőle fejem.

- Hagyj - suttogtam sírós hangon.

- Tia, lassan megérkezünk az Aineiasra - jelentette nekem közönyös hangon, tapintatlanul, ám lesütött tekintettel. - A Centuriont és Aureliust hazaszállítjuk, lévén egyiknek sincs használható pilótája.

- Fejezd be - kértem. - Nem érdekel…

- Tia… - kezdte volna kérlelve a srác, de rámorrantam:

- Hagyj!

Megrettent tekintettel hajolt hátra, aztán elfordította arcát, majd felállt, és cirkálójuk navigációs fedélzetéhez sétált, koordinátákat táplált be, majd engedélyt kért az ugrásra. A többieken átsiklott pillantásom: egyikük sem nézett felém. A plafonra szegeztem tekintetem, bennem egyre csak ugyanaz a kérdés motoszkált, az az egyetlen szó, amire a világon a legnehezebb kielégítő választ adni: miért?

Egy hét telt el a Murd-incidens óta - egy siralmas, kilátástalan, aszott, fájdalmas, keserű, fagyos hét. Sok dolgot kellett elintéznem: visszamondtam Validus lakásbérlését, meg kellett szerveznem a halotti ceremóniát (melyről inkább nem tennék említést; minden ügynök együtt gyászolta szeretett bátyámat, az egyetlen embert, akivel igazán ismertük egymást, akit mindenkinél jobban imádtam), küldettem egy csokor virágot és két jegyet egy műsoros vacsorára az Ububa Cesario és Viola részére, mintegy bocsánatkérésként a bátyám nevében. Cesario némán zárt a karjaiba, kifejezvén, hogy minden el van nézve.

Eclipse irodájában szinte egy álló napot töltöttem el, arcomra a közöny álarcát erőltettem (egy jó ÁSZ-ügynök soha nem mutathatja ki az érzelmeit, uralkodnia kell magán mindig és minden helyzetben - ezt is _ő_ hozta fel mindig) - sikerült közös nevezőre jutnunk, mely szerint bátyám neve nem merül fel soha, amikor Jonathan Murd neve szóba jön; Validus halála pedig balesetként marad meg az emlékezetben.

- Ugye, tudod, hogy… - kezdte óvatosan a főnök, mélyet sóhajtott. - … tudod, hogy ha időben ideértek, még új életet kaphatott volna.

- Tudom - biccentettem komolyan és hűvösen. - De azt mondta, nem akar új életet… az ő útjának vége lett aznap.

Eclipse pillantása a semmibe veszett, aztán papírjait kezdte rendezgetni, másfelé terelte a szót.

- Két hétig nem kell bejönnöd dolgozni, ennyi jár - mondta, majd levette szemüvegét, és rám nézett. - Viszont már kinéztem neked egy remek újoncot, igazi ÁSZ nyersanyag…

- Igazgatóasszony - szólaltam meg halkan. - Én már nem kívánok tovább az Árnyék Szakasznál szolgálni… és nem kérek több életet. Ha meghalnék… be szeretném fejezni ezt az örökös színjátékot. A szüleim és a testvéreim már várnak rám.

Néma csend ereszkedett közénk. Eclipse felállt, kinézett az ablakon: a lenyugvó nap fénye nimbuszként ragyogta körbe, mint még sok-sok idővel ezelőtt, amikor még dühöm iránta óriási volt. Pár perc múlva szólalt csak meg.

- Megértem a döntésedet, Sententia - mondta, ahogy mellé léptem, és kinéztem a még nyüzsgő városra. Gyomromban valami honvágyhoz hasonlító érzés kezdett forgolódni; de nem honvágy volt ez, hanem valami egészen más. A család hiánya. - Viszont tudnod kell, hogy a GOTT szervezete még számít szolgálataidra. Hiszen az egyik leghívebb munkaerő vagy…

Dexterának is szándékoztam adni valamit, ami még egykor a bátyámé volt: egy kagylókból és csontokból készült egyedi nyakláncot. Még a Földön vette: a terrai görögök egyik legcsodásabb munkája volt. És úgy éreztem, Validus beleegyezne, hogy mint sajnálatát kifejező ajándék, ez Dexé legyen. Egy szerda reggelen, küldetés előtt még elugrottam feléjük: megnyomtam a csengőt, és vártam, hogy valamelyikük ajtót nyisson. Egy pillanat múlva matatás hallatszott a zár felől: aztán Sinistra mosolygó, majd engem meglátva döbbent arca jelent meg előttem.

- Sententia… mi… hogy nézel ki? - kérdezte megütközve, ahogy végignézett rajtam. - Ez valami álca?

- Nem, Sinistra - csóváltam meg a fejem, az én pillantásom is végigfutott a rohamosztagosok és kommandósok aineiasi egyenruháján. - A tizenhármas alakulat vezetője lettem, mivel…

- Otthagytad az Árnyék Szakaszt - mondta ki kissé megrovó hangon a nyilvánvaló tényt. Bólintottam. - Nem akarsz bejönni? - kérdezte.

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem, aztán átnyújtottam neki a kis dobozkát, amiben a lánc volt. - Ezt add oda Dexterának, kérlek. Validus nevében.

Üveges tekintettel vette át a kis csomagot, aztán letette egy, az előszobában álló kis komódra.

- Tia… - csóválta meg a fejét, aztán hirtelen átölelt, döbbenetemben még tiltakozni sem tudtam. - Ne feledd, bármi történik, mi melletted állunk… - suttogta a fülembe, mire én is átkaroltam, könnyeim akaratlanul buggyantak ki szememből.

- Tudom. Tudom, Sinistra. Tudom…

- Szia, Dee - üdvözöltem az ajtót nyitó lányt, aki a Sinistráéhoz hasonló meglepetésével mért végig.

- Tehát igaz… itt hagysz minket - állapította meg szomorúan.

- Ugyan, Dee… nekem már nincs maradásom az Árnyék Szakaszban. Túl sok fájdalmas emlék kísérné utamat, Validus meghalt, ráadásul… - a lány mögött megjelent Tweedledum. - Ráadásul még a bátyádat és Sinistrát is megbántottam - tettem hozzá mélyen srác szemébe nézve.

- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte értetlenül a lány.

- Kérlek, most menj be, húgom - mondta neki Dledum.

- De… - illetődött meg Dee.

- Húgom! Kérlek - emelte meg a hangját a srác, mire a lány nagyra nyílt szemekkel sétált be a házba.

Egy pillanatig csend uralkodott közöttünk, aztán én szólaltam meg:

- Csak annyit szerettem volna mondani, hogy sajnálom - suttogtam. A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Ne, Tia… ez teljesen úgy hangzik, mintha búcsúzkodni akarnál.

- Nem, még nem akarok - mosolyodtam el keserűen, talán először azóta… azóta, hogy… igen. - Van még egy kis dolgom _ebben_ az életben.

Arcán a kétely suhant át.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ezután nem kérek többé új testet - mondtam komolyan. - Ha legközelebb meghalok, az az utolsó, mindent lezáró, végső halálom lesz.

Tweedledum folyamatosan rázta a fejét.

- Nem hagyhatod itt ilyen keserűen ezt a világot… te is tudod. A bátyád sem ezt akarná.

- De én ezt akarom - villant tekintetem. - Sajnálom, ha ezzel fájdalmat okozok, de… nem bírom tovább viselni a terheket. Akkor is nehéz volt, amikor Validus mellettem állt, de most… - megráztam a fejem.

- A te döntésed… de, tudod… - elnézett a felkelő nap irányába, hajnal volt még szinte. - _Talán nem tiszteljük eléggé az élet fogalmát… talán istennek hisszük magunkat… talán felelőtlenek vagyunk._

Ajkaim enyhén szétnyíltak, ahogy Tweedledum ugyanazt a gondolatot fogalmazta meg, mely még bennem bujkált hetekkel ezelőtt.

- Most még azt hiszed, hogy könnyen itt tudnád hagyni ezt a világot, de ha eljutsz odáig, már nem biztos, hogy ennyire határozott leszel - merengett csöndesen, aztán homlokon csókolt. - Szeretlek, Tia. Vigyázz magadra.

- Ez a nő lesz az új parancsnok? De hisz… de hiszen még kislány! - suttogta az egyik katona.

- Maradj már csendben! - pisszentette le a másik. - Ez egy ÁSZ-ügynök! Az egyik legjobb… azt mondják, G-osztályú képességgel rendelkezik!

- Na persze… és ha olyan nagy tehetség, akkor mégis mi a bánatot keres itt? Miért nem az Árnyék Szakaszban szambázik? - vetette fel a barna hajú. Társa megrázta a fejét.

- Honnan tudjam? De tök jó… talán majd mutat valami trükköt is! - lelkendezett.

- Uraim! - csattantam fel, mire a két srác rám meredt. Az eligazításon egyedül ők nem bírták tartani a szájukat. - Megkérném önöket, hogy maradjanak csendben, legalább addig, amíg vázolom a szituációt… - mosolyogtam rájuk, majd végignéztem a tizenhármas alakulat minden katonáján… az osztagomon.

_**Vége az első szakasznak**_

_A második szakasz Sententia további életét meséli el, mely már összefonódik Eclairék árulásával, a GOTT összeomlásával, valamint Alv és a Deucalion történetével…_


End file.
